A Dangerous Rival
by DeviDale
Summary: Mamori and Hiruma went to Saikyoudai University after high school. They were not in a relationship. Or so they say. But one day, when Mamori was given aphrodisiac flowers; things started to turn into a very different ordeal both for the manager and the quarterback.
1. Chapter 1: Argument

**A Dangerous Rival**

**Author:** DeviDale / HiruMamo2019

**Disclaimer:**Eyeshield 21 is NOT and will never be mine. If it was, HiruMamo would have been shown to have gotten married and had lots of children. Lol.

Eyeshield 21 is written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata. Kudos to them! Also, Inagaki is writing a new manga; it is called **Dr Stone** and is illustrated by Boichi. Although it is definitely different from Eyeshield 21, it's also interesting and I highly recommend it. Hiruma's personality comes alive in Senku. You can watch the anime counterpart if you're not fond of reading manga.

**Pairing:** HiruMamo of course!

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Hiruma's foul language. Aphrodisiacs. Guns. Stalking. (And Ahem. Ya-ha!)

**A/N:** This is my third fanfic about Es21 and HiruMamo. I started writing this (after "Coward") on July 20, 2019. I originally planned this as a oneshot but since it's too long, I decided to divide it into chapters and continue the story.

I fixed some errors and typos so I'm re-uploading this from the start. (Of course with the new chapters you've all been waiting for. Ya-ha!)

**Summary:** Mamori and Hiruma went to Saikyoudai University after high school. They were not in a relationship. Or so they say. But one day, when Mamori was given aphrodisiac flowers; things started to turn into a very different ordeal both for the manager and the quarterback.

**Chapter 1: Argument**

The regular football club members of Saikyoudai Wizards were lounging around the clubhouse with their well-deserved snack time after hours of their daily hellish training regimen (courtesy of Hiruma). They all turned to look when the door was violently opened. Their evil captain entered, followed by a surprisingly furious manager.

It had been more than a year since they were all together in this team for them to know that banter between Hiruma and Mamori was normal; and that the two wouldn't be them, if they wouldn't have an argument. The team's day would not be complete either without having the amusement of watching the two challenge each other; often up to the point with guns and brooms or mops. What they bickered about? Almost everything – anything under the sun that caught their attention and would seem worth fighting about.

The team never quite understood what the two were really fighting for though. They simply concluded that it was how the two communicated. Agon would often join the fun as well and even involving Yamato and the rest of the team – even Taka who was always reading a novel during his free time.

They were fully aware as well that Mamori was considerate enough to not be too nagging at Hiruma after a hellish day of practice; knowing fully well that the 'Control Tower of Hell' and the 'Most Devious Magician' of the Wizards, gets tired as well. However, this time, the Manager looked fairly displeased that she didn't go easy on the Captain.

"Hiruma-kun, mind explaining yourself?!" her shrill voice echoed in the suddenly silent room. Her voice was low but her eyes glared holes at the Captain's back.

The Quarterback just went to his usual place, laid his things, sat down like he didn't hear her, and brought out his laptop. He totally ignored Mamori as if she did not even exist. His face was expressionless (at least for those didn't know him better).

"You could have scalded my hands!" Mamori retorted still glaring at Hiruma, demanding an explanation (which she deserved). The club members stopped what they were doing at that statement. All at once looking at their Manager's delicate hands and sighed in relief when they saw it wasn't burned or anything.

They turned to Hiruma, wanting to know what happened. They all knew that he is wild and violent but he was never spotted nor reported to have physically hurt a lady; especially not Anezaki Mamori. The woman is far too precious and useful to Hiruma that they were certain he would never lay a hand on her.

"My aim was perfect," he answered in a cold biting tone like the Manager's words were insults to him. The Quarterback simply stated a fact though, since his accuracy with his weapons is comparable to none. He continued to fiddle with his laptop. Not even once looking at the manager nor his teammates. He could feel their eyes on him though, but just ignored them anyway; as if what he just said explained everything. Everyone kept on looking so he finally said, "there was no way that your hand would be fucking burned. Now my coffee or do I have to prepare it myself?"

Mamori gritted her teeth. That wasn't the answer she was looking for. She already knew that Hiruma would never purposely hurt her (physically that is). She understood that he stated it for their teammates who were attentively listening. "Oh really, just how sure are you?" she pressed on the matter as she proceeded to prepare his coffee despite being annoyed at him. "You could have just told me to throw it away if you disliked it that much. Or I could have given it to the children on the streets. They would be more than happy to play with those."

"Those flowers aren't good for children," Hiruma stated matter-of-factly.

Their team eyed each other. The unspoken question was if any of them witnessed what transpired before the two entered the club house. Was Hiruma finally acting up due to jealousy? He was never the jealous type and if he did get jealous, he never showed it to anyone. To their knowledge, the captain and the manager are not even officially dating to start with, and Hiruma never showed romantic interest towards Mamori and vice versa. Their relationship was strictly professional and totally platonic. Or so they say.


	2. Chapter 2: Aphrodisiac Bouquet

**A Dangerous Rival**

**Chapter 2: Aphrodisiac Bouquet**

Anezaki Mamori and Hiruma Youichi are not dating. Their relationship is strictly professional. That's what Mamori had told everyone; the press, their schoolmates, their former teammates, and even her friends.

But despite that, almost all of Saikyoudai still sees Mamori as off limits and the sole property of a certain Hiruma Youichi. Even if they were not dating; she was already identified as his woman. Since as far as they know, Mamori was the only female constantly around Hiruma – and the quarterback never bothered to talk to women unless necessary.

There were rumours though that Mamori was or still is dating Agon or Yamato, or that perhaps she had had a taste of the football All-Stars in the team. They also knew that Ikkyu has a crush on the manager and that Jumonji and Akaba are also close to her. Many debated though that Taka and Mamori suited each other best and they often see the manager reading novels that they had seen Taka reading.

The sound of the door opening broke the silence. Agon entered and ordered Mamori to prepare his snack as well. The snicker in his eyes said that he had heard the conversation even before he opened the door.

"Damn, those flowers are insanely expensive. The wench was right. You trashes should have given it to me. I can fucking use those tonight with some ladies," he joked around despite the chill mood. Hiruma shot him a look saying 'Shut up' but Agon continued anyway.

"What? You should have just let her distribute it as she pleases. Then we'd get to see trashes and maybe even kiddies fucking each other." Agon laughed eerily. The team understood now that Agon had been the only witness of what had happened outside before Hiruma and Mamori entered. They're all curious now of what those flowers were.

"What do you mean Agon-kun?" Mamori was now as confused as their teammates. This was exactly why she wanted an explanation from Hiruma. She was certain that there was a reason behind his actions. He does not do things out of childish whims.

"Tch." Hiruma just continued to type but he was clearly annoyed. The Manager shot him a probing look as she settled his coffee on the table. When he didn't seem willing to say anything, Mamori went to give Agon's snack.

'What's going on?' was the silent question of Yamato, Taka, Jumonji, Akaba, Banba, and Ikkyu who were all eyeing Agon as he seemed to be the only witness of why their manager and captain were a having squabble (that seemed serious) at this hour. The sun had already set and it was snack time before going home. The other team members had already gone home.

"A random trash just gave drug-like aphrodisiacs to this wench and this trash incinerated it right after the asshole left," Agon explained with an amused look. He was not a blabber mouth but he liked to rile things up between the two. He still cannot accept the fact that Mamori never once agreed to dine nor date with him and he was blaming it all on Hiruma who always had some work to give to the manager.

"Those flowers were aphrodisiacs?!" Mamori gasped at the revelation. The rest of the club members gaped at her with concern. She eyed Hiruma for the explanation everyone needed.

"Fucking yes. You could have brought it home and lavished it all you want if it weren't for that fact." The Quarterback took a sip of his coffee. "And the Fucking Dreads is right about it being expensive. A single bloom is already costly since it's very effective. And they gave you a fucking bouquet. The guy who handed it to you was obviously just a lackey who did not even know what those flowers were. Must be from some rich guy wanting a nice fuck-doll," Hiruma stated to Mamori's horror. He spoke calmly. But all the men in the room can feel his silent anger that only them (who had been with him for some time now) were be able to tell.

"Some trash lower than trash is trying to get in your pants. Once you inhaled from that bouquet, it would be like being injected with a drug. You'll be dripping wet and slutty within a few minutes," Agon clarified. "Now, before the unknown trash succeeds to trick you into it, you'd better come home with me tonight. I'll treat you much better." Agon sneered. He was very confident of his bed skills. He was already having perverted thoughts in his mind.

The aphrodisiacs seemed serious though. The idea that some unknown trash gets to fuck their manager when he could not even get her once, did not sit well with his pride. Further, even Agon had acknowledged the Manager's abilities and her amazing tolerance.

"No thanks." Mamori flat out rejected him for the nth time (not that he did not expect it). The Manager had stopped counting of how many times Agon had tried to bed her. Agon on the other hand just said that Mamori was just being shy.

"This is no joking matter." Ikkyu protested. He still has a crush on the Manager (and a lot more women; thanks to being in an all-boy's school in high school).

"Indeed. This is a serious matter," Banba agreed. Taka and Juumonji nodded as well.

"I hear a dark melody," Akaba strung his guitar. His face having a serious expression.

"I have a bad premonition as well," Yamato added. His 100% prediction taking effect. He felt like something even worse is going to happen if they don't stop this now. "We need to do something about that person before this gets worse."

Everyone agreed on that. Their manager is precious to all of them.

They all looked at Hiruma. He has a clearly displeased expression on his face and he didn't mind showing it to them since this matter concerns them all. They all treasure their manager after all and it's their duty to protect her just as how she had kept them safe from prolonged injury and supported them in every way a devoted manager and loving mother would.

Keeping Mamori away from harm is their responsibility as a team and they are more than willing to honor that unspoken devotion. It's more like protecting their mother or sister though. And as prideful men as strong as them, they would not allow anyone laying a dirty hand on their precious manager, cook, mother, nurse, teammate, friend, and confidante in the team. She's a person who had seen them both at their greatest and weakest, and she accommodated and took care of them all regardless of their ups and downs. She's an irreplaceable person not only to Hiruma but also with the rest of the team. She had earned her place and she deserved it.

_**A/N:**__ There are a lot of aphrodisiac flowers but not strong enough or dangerous so as to be prohibited. Aphrodisiacs are normal and not bad. It is present in foods, flowers, etc .It just depends on how a person uses it. Most of the prohibited aphrodisiacs are those that are of concentrated amounts and are more dangerous than beneficial to the user. _

_In this fanfic, the aphrodisiac mentioned that was given to Mamori is very strong and dangerous and induces sexual thoughts and heightens sexual drive very much like a drug. I don't know if there is a flower like that but let's just pretend there is. Lol._


	3. Chapter 3: Mamori's Dating Life

**A Dangerous Rival**

**Chapter 3: Mamori's Dating Life**

The Saikyoudai Wizards had all picked up that their manager has a dangerous admirer or perhaps it was a dirty ploy from one of their enemies to try and shake them. Or perhaps, it was some sort of message from one of Hiruma's many haters.

The first two options are highly likely, but the third option is a big no no. Hiruma's haters and enemies knew better than to piss him off by involving other people. None of his enemies ever dared to lay a finger on neither his Manager, nor any of the Saikyoudai football members for they knew the consequences would be dire.

Hiruma had already warned his enemies well enough. One daring company had ended up bankrupt in the spun of a day after trying to lay their hands on one of their players before. And that player was just a new recruit of the club by then. His enemies knew very well how those who opposed him ended up regretting it. He is ruthless when it comes to football being involved.

Further, the team knew that only those who were stupid or daring enough continued to pursue Mamori knowing that she is the manager of the Saikyoudai Wizards. The team was infamous for being a gathering of evil punks and overly competitive bastards.

After seeing Mamori always around the sinister evil Hiruma, violent fuck-boy Agon, overzealous lady-killer Yamato, huge scary Banda, guitar-freak Akaba, novel-obsessed Taka, delinquent Juumonji, women-lover Ikkyu, and the rest of the football club members; almost all of her suitors gave up or turned with their tails tucked between their legs.

It was due to the fact that almost everyone in the team was either weird or scary; but more of the truth that they hate to admit – Mamori was surrounded with too many outstanding men who were all prodigies and yet; also hot, appealing, and beautifully attractive in their own ways. Only those who were confident and competitive enough, thick-skinned, or those plainly stupid still tried to pursue her. Men who have no 'balls' were not allowed to, or rather cannot pursue her.

That made Mamori's dating life non-existent; not that she minded. She's not the type to fret over minor things like that. She knows that when it's her time for those, it will come no matter what. The envious glares from insecure females and the appreciative look from the males was enough to reassure her that she is still as appealing as she did in high school if not more. Further, like Hiruma and the rest of her teammates, her eyes are also looking forward to the future while enjoying what the present has to offer.

While trying to figure out the culprit, the team had decided to not leave their manager alone. That was almost quite an easy task since she was almost always with Hiruma except during classes. The Quarterback picked her up in the mornings (or so they thought since Mamori always come to school in one of Hiruma's cars) and he also sends her home every day since the two of them were always the last ones to leave the club house (yes, it's a clubhouse because it's huge, lol).

A whole week passed by without the culprit showing up. Then on a Monday, Mamori received the same flowers and Hiruma incinerated it yet again. But this time, he had Agon follow the poor lackey who came to give it. That night, a certain room was set ablaze but the cause of fire was reported to have been due to problems in electrical wirings. Thankfully no one was in the room when the 'accident' happened.

Mamori did not receive the flowers again since that day. After a week, she was sure that she will no longer receive that kind of flower.


	4. Chapter 4: Yagami Jin

**A Dangerous Rival**

**Chapter 4: Yagami Jin**

After the ordeal with the aphrodisiac flowers; when the manager entered the clubhouse with a bouquet in her hand, the team gawked at her and sighed in relief when what she was holding were roses. They still checked it though. Some tricky bastard could have sprayed it with nasty things and they wouldn't risk it, especially with the games coming up.

"Roses. Another suitor," Yamato assumed.

"Who is it this time?" Juumonji inquired. He secretly gave a quick glance at their quarterback who was as always, busy with his laptop like he did not even see the manager enter the club house.

"Oh, it's not from a suitor. It's just congratulatory flowers from Yagami-kun. We won the competition after all." Mamori together with other students from their school had been participating in an academic competition as a group and they won today in the national level; giving much credit to Saikyoudai.

Everyone congratulated Mamori except for Hiruma who; at the mention of Yagami, glanced at the sleeping Agon on the couch.

"Yagami Jin?" Hiruma asked the manager in an icy cold voice. The instant she nodded, Hiruma was instantly up. He grabbed the roses from Mamori and incinerated it with a mini-flamethrower, much to her dismay. The men in the room looked at each other. No man in his right mind in Saikyoudai, would give dark red roses to Mamori for congratulatory purposes. Obviously that guy was after their manager and she was surprisingly oblivious to it. Or was pretending to be.

"Hiruma-kun, like I said, it was just congratulatory." Mamori retorted and proceeded to clean and dispose of the ashes.

"Ara, my hand acted on instinct since the mini-flamethrower seems to hate flowers you see," Hiruma further provoked. "Well, congratulations on your win. You must have had a GREAT TIME winning a competition with that fucking prince," the Quarterback grinned his signature grin. Taunting her, before turning his back, and returning to his laptop. Mamori raised an eyebrow. She did not fail to notice the dangerous gleam in Hiruma's eyes.

The team resumed what they were doing before Mamori entered. They didn't need to deal with a jealous Hiruma. Or so they thought, except for Agon who was awakened by the noise.

"Well thanks," Mamori decided to annoy the Quarterback to figure out what he was thinking about. "And of course, I enjoyed being with Yagami-kun. After all, he was kind and treats ladies well."

"Why not go and date him then?" Hiruma stated with an amused smirk as he continued to fiddle with his laptop. "I think you suit each other well. He is the president of the Saikyoudai student council after all. And fucking rich, might I add."

They all stared at the Quarterback in disbelief. He just nonchalantly told their manager (which they have all branded as his girlfriend) to go and date with someone else, and a mighty rival at that. They all knew Yagami Jin. He's a rich kid with good looks, excellent grades, good manners, and good family background. His father was a Senator and a major shareholder in the university. Further, Jin is famous with the ladies in the University for being a handsome gentleman who always helps damsels in distress.

Was Hiruma conceding defeat? Or his relationship with Mamori was really platonic? Just professionally captain/quarterback and manager; nothing more nothing less? Or was he speaking like that due to jealousy but was in denial and wouldn't admit it?


	5. Chapter 5: You Like Him

**A Dangerous Rival**

**Chapter 5: You Like Him**

Mamori bit her lip at Hiruma's words. How could he tell her to just go and date with someone. As if it was that easy.

She felt defeated. But she decided to play a bit more. She would not back down so easily. She knew there was something else behind Hiruma's actions.

Since their first year in Saikyoudai, Hiruma always had a say about Mamori's suitors and all that time 'til now, she was grateful. It prevented her from dating the wrong guys since all the facts his threat notebook contained saved her from troublesome men. It had become a habit and a custom; like a silent agreement between them that she ask him about her suitors first before dating with anyone. Unfortunately, most of them had dirty little secrets that she did not like and did not want to deal with. As for the other men, she tried having dinner with them and the like, but she did not find anyone interesting. (As to why, well that's obvious isn't it? Who would be more interesting than the guy who is always around her, the great Hiruma Youichi? Lol.)

"What dirt do you have on him?" She knew his reaction to the flowers must be related to the information he has in his threat notebook. It made her curious. Why did Yagami Jin giving her roses make Hiruma act on impulse?

"Keh, relying on my threat notebook now to judge your suitors miss goody-two-shoes?" Hiruma grinned widely. He has lots of blackmail material on almost everyone in the university since he had started gathering right after they won the Christmas bowl in high school.

"It's your fault for burning my roses. I'm curious now so take responsibility," Mamori sat down beside him; bribing him with another cup of coffee and a pack of sugarless gum.

"Tell me what you think about him first then. Every damn thing." Hiruma took a sip of his coffee and retrieved the gum. Curious teammates all prepared their ears to listen as well.

Mamori was lost in thought for a few seconds as she recalled how she became associated with Yagami Jin. "Smart, competitive, confident, responsible, stable, good-looking… hmm… way too friendly, kind, and gentlemanly. And always smiling."

"You like him," Hiruma concluded. Their teammates eyed each other. They all have a premonition based on experience that this won't end well. They wanted to leave the club room but instinct told them they need to continue listening.

"Let me finish first!" Mamori snapped. "Those were what I thought about him before. But something about him is odd. Especially the way he smiles. It's a bit creepy," the manager admitted. Hiruma's pointy ears perked up at that and he looked at her. Their teammates exchanged glances. They have never heard of Mamori say that anyone is creepy or odd. Hiruma's eyes urged her to go on. "He seems a bit too nice that it's suspicious," the Manager pondered.

Yamato coughed, almost spilling his drink when Mamori said that. He is famous for being all sparkly and nice to everyone especially the ladies.

"Ah, gomen (sorry) Yamato-kun. No offense intended. You're genuinely nice," the Manager assured the Running back.

"Ah no, I'm sorry. Please don't mind me," the Running back replied, wanting to continue listening to the conversation of the two.

Mamori looked hesitant to continue but Hiruma was eyeing her. "I feel bad saying this," she paused and inhaled. "But, the first time I talked to Yagami-kun, the instant I turned my back, I knew he checked me out. I felt his eyes on me." The manager paused again. She felt embarrassed talking about such things with their teammates listening, but it seems Hiruma did not mind at all.

The men in the room blushed guiltily and avoided Mamori's eyes. They too had checked the Manager several times and they still do sometimes. After hearing what she had said, it meant that she had felt their eyes on her too and had just pretended not to notice. They felt relieved when her eyes returned to meet Hiruma's who was waiting for her to proceed.

"It's not like I'm not used to it. But for some reason it sent chills down my spine like no one ever did. I almost literally shivered and I had to hold on to one of my classmates so I could walk properly," the Manager recalled. Just the memory of being near the guy she had mentioned made her brace herself unconsciously. Hiruma noticed.

"You got the hots for him," the Quarterback stated flatly; still typing on his laptop. His face expressionless, like he didn't give a damn. Then he smirked and said "my, my, fucking manager; it's either you're in love or lusting for the guy."

Mamori's eyes widened and she blinked several times when Hiruma spouted those words playfully, as if mocking her.

Juumonji face-palmed. He couldn't quite grasp how could Mamori be so dense (when he knew full well that she's smart) so as to describe a guy like that to Hiruma. Meanwhile, Ikkyu looked like he was ready to kill someone. Banba and Yamato glanced at each other. Taka stopped reading his novel and peered at their captain and manager.


	6. Chapter 6: Culprit

**A Dangerous Rival**

**Chapter 6: Culprit**

"No! It's not like that!" Mamori finally denied what Hiruma said after collecting herself. "I had felt men's eyes on me before; but I just felt like the way he gawked at me while I wasn't looking was the worst." Mamori tried to search her mind for the right words. "Even worse than Agon-kun's."

Agon's ears twitched, not liking what he heard. He'd prefer if she said that it was his gaze that sent her shivers, not some random trash.

"I mean the way he checked me out was scary. It seriously creeps me out," the Manager continued.

Hiruma stopped typing and eyed Mamori. "What the fuck?! You're finally scared of someone and it's not me?" his voice had a dangerous undertone. It was like she just insulted him. He knew part of the reason though why Yagami creeps her out.

Agon felt insulted as well. He was so annoyed that he sat up. "Wench, you are saying some trash out there is scarier than us?!" He glared at her.

"It's not like that. The two of you are really terrifying. The sight of the two of you together is enough to make everyone scram and hide." Mamori tried to soothe and pacify their ego. "But I'm your manager, and I've known the two of you for so long now. And as the team's manager, I'm not supposed to be scared of any team member. Else I don't deserve this position."

She was right on that point, so the two prideful notorious devils calmed down a bit. Mamori's eyes when she looked at Hiruma, revealed to him though that the woman was never once afraid of him even with all his antics.

"Kekeke. Now that's something," the Quarterback laughed out loud eerily. Their teammates shivered knowing full well he is plotting something again.

"Well, I don't know. It's just that something feels off about Yagami-kun and my instincts are telling me that I should stay away from him as much as possible. Even during reviews for the competition, I never talked to him unless necessary." Mamori honestly wondered why as well.

Hiruma laughed once again. "Not bad. Not bad at all Fucking Manager." He praised her. "You're way too dense sometimes but your instincts are as sharp as ever." The team turned to him wondering what he meant. Agon sneered, knowing the reason fully well.

"Hiruma-kun! I'm not dense. And what exactly do you mean?" Mamori pouted the pout she only does when she loses an argument with the Quarterback. "Why not just show me the page you have on him in your notebook so this will be over quickly."

"Pages. Fucking Manager. I have pages of fucking blackmail material on him. But for your own good, you're better not looking," Hiruma said in a serious tone. This made Mamori sat up straight, alert. _Why?_ She wanted to know even more. Hiruma noticed. He knew he had no choice but to say the truth in front of everyone. "He was the one who sent those fucking flowers. The aphrodisiacs."

"What?!" Mamori gasped in disbelief. But she could tell that Hiruma wasn't lying. The others in the room could not believe it either. Agon's sudden laughter broke the confusion and got all their attention.

"That's not all wench," Agon eyed her and was about to say something but was cut off as he dodge a bullet from Hiruma's gun.

"She doesn't have to know." The Quarterback snarled at Agon. Mamori blinked. Is it that bad that Hiruma wouldn't want her know? Hiruma was always straightforward about things. How come he is hiding facts from her when it concerns her? That didn't sit well with Mamori and she gave an annoyed look of distrust at Hiruma. The Quarterback avoided her gaze.


	7. Chapter 7: Stalker

**A Dangerous Rival**

**Chapter 7: Stalker**

Agon knew that Hiruma's lips were sealed so he would tell the woman what she wanted to know.

"That trash that gave you the flowers, he's one hell of a stalker. A trash even lower than trash. He had a photo collection of you in large prints. Many were displayed as posters in his trashy wide room. He has photo albums of you in every game you were present at since high school to these days. You around the university, the fucking classroom, in the practice field.'' Agon paused and sneered. Hiruma pointed a gun at him but Agon still continued.

"Even in the ladies changing room and bathroom. Those images were printed specially large. Some life-sized some even larger. Damn! He even has life-sized fuck-dolls that - " Agon was cut off as he dodged rubber bullets from Hiruma's guns.

Mamori had turned pale and the guys in the room looked at her with concern, anger making its way in their blood. Mamori suddenly felt unsecure. And she braced herself.

'Even the baths and changing room?! Then that means someone was following her, had seen her naked, and even has photos of her in life size or bigger?! No, not just one. If Agon knows then that means he had seen it as well. And if Yagami had visitors in his room then does that mean they had seen the photos as well? And if Hiruma knew, then that means he had seen it as well. Right?'

Mamori had turned so pale that she looked green. Her mind processed several scenarios at once and she tried to recall and calculate when the photos were taken. She couldn't imagine changing her clothes or taking a shower in the university anymore. She did not feel comfortable and safe to do so now.

Realization struck Mamori that she had relied too much on Hiruma's notoriety for safety. She never doubted that she was unsafe because she knew people feared Hiruma and she had let her guard down too much to notice if someone's up to something.

"Fucking Manager!" Hiruma yelled to her face. That brought her back to the present. "Tch. This is exactly why you didn't need to know," he muttered in exasperation.

To say Mamori felt annoyed or angry was an understatement. She is furious. She felt betrayed. She stood up from her seat. "I didn't need to know?!" she repeated his words in an icy voice that screamed danger. The room suddenly felt so cold and everyone was frozen. Even Agon.

They have never seen Mamori loose her cool like this. This is a first for Hiruma as well; so he did not know how to respond. Mamori never looked at him this coldly before and he felt like he was getting pierced. Her eyes clearly said 'how could you betray me like this?'

"Hiruma (she removed -kun), you think I didn't need to know this? Someone was stalking me. Peeping, taking pictures . . . god! Even in the bath?! And I didn't need to know?" It took all of her to stop her tears from flowing. Hiruma was the one who said they are equals and he did not hide facts from her.

Hiruma wanted to look away from her accusing eyes. But he couldn't. If he looked away even for a millisecond that would mean he was admitting that he had betrayed her. He just didn't want her to feel unsecure, blow up, or throw a fit like this.

He was waiting for the right time to let her know if necessary. 'Damn Agon.' He wanted to kill the fucking dreads. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. But Hiruma knew as well that it wouldn't be fair. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was suffocating as her eyes bored holes in his skull.

_I thought you were better than this! _Mamori's eyes told him. Hiruma felt like something was shattered to pieces. If there was something between him and the Manager, it was trust. And now it felt like all of it just crumbled to dust.

Mamori was disappointed in him. He had broken her trust – the only thing that kept them together. Hiruma's mind went to overdrive looking for a way to salvage this situation. There must be a way out. He wanted to escape. But he knew running away was useless and it wasn't his style. He just needed to face this head on like he always does. He wanted to yell at her. To say that none of this was his fault so why is she suddenly pinpointing at him like this? But that would just make the situation worse.


	8. Chapter 8: Temporary Remedy

**A Dangerous Rival**

**Chapter 8: Temporary Remedy**

Hiruma did not know how many seconds have passed as he silently calculated his options in his mind. Finding the temporary remedy; he finally said, "I'll explain everything later. EVERY FUCKING DETAIL you want to know. You can look at the evidences in my threat notebook as well. Just so you know, none of the photos he had of you were in the nude. The least you were wearing was school swimsuit, the other were shorts and bra. Your photos in the bath and the changing room were all in first year and nothing's really shown. And the photos were collected from random sources he could find; some from his lackeys."

The Quarterback`s statement calmed Mamori a bit. It's not Hiruma's style to explain like that. Wordy things tire him out.

Seeing Mamori sit down, everyone in the room was finally able to breathe. At least there wasn't a picture of her in the nude. She's still angry at Hiruma though for hiding something like this from her. Of course she needed to know! It was about her after all.

Everyone watched as Hiruma took out his threat notebook and flipped through pages. He let Mamori browse several pages and with each page, she turned paler and paler. Mamori saw a lot of images of her and beside of each photo was the name of who took it, including the date and time it was taken. She realized that Hiruma had spent time and effort to retrieve these. There were also notes as to how Hiruma punished those people or what he planned to do.

The Quarterback stopped her fingers from flipping to another page. "The rest will disgust you much more than the previous pages," Hiruma warned the manager. He did not want her to see the rest but her eyes were determined. He sighed and let her flip until the last page he had regarding Yagami Jin. He would triple the security of hiding the threat notebook after this. No one else can look.

Right after the last page, Mamori run to the nearest comfort room and they heard her throw up consecutively. Hiruma was already up and was retrieving a glass of warm water and a clean towel. Taka and Yamato rummaged the medical kit for whatever's appropriate to give to the Manager. They threw it to Ikkyu who caught it perfectly and passed it to Juumonji and followed Hiruma who was already with the Manager.

"Please leave me alone for a while," Juumonji heard Mamori say to the Quarterback. Hiruma got out of the comfort room, retrieved what was in Juumonji's hands, settled it beside the glass he brought in, and went out again. Shutting the door behind him. If Mamori didn't want to be seen in her state, then so be it. She's not the type that needs to be hugged and comforted so she could stand again. He knew she would come out on her own after some time.

"She'll be out in a moment." Hiruma eyed their teammates and glared at Agon. "I would fucking kill you next time," he snarled at the Dreads.

"She needed to know," Agon stated matter-of-factly. "I don't give a damn that the trash had a twisted collection of her. Fuck. If she wasn't the manager, I would have even fucked those life-sized fuck dolls that looked exactly like her. Those must have been expensive. It was exquisitely made. I would have even kept some of her edited pictures for souvenir. But damn! You just went and burned everything even the trash's fucking room. You should have just allowed me to kill the trash," the Dreads retorted.

Agon disliked Yagami Jin down to the bone the first time he saw the guy. If Agon and Hiruma were evil, they showcased it to everyone and were even proud of that fact and boasted of their evil deeds. However, Yagami Jin was different. He was a hypocrite, a devil wearing an angel's masks.

Agon was the one who discovered the rich guy's room and loathed how the trash (Yagami), even uses drugs to get the women he wanted. Even if Agon was famed for his evilness, he never drugged women just so he could bed them.

Moreover, even if Agon wanted to taste Mamori, he respected her. Agon also knew that Hiruma was never this close to any woman and he wasn't blind. He knew that the Quarterback treasures the Manager. And as much as he hated to admit it, Hiruma is a friend and Agon had learned the hard way, to trust and treasure his friends and teammates.

Agon knew that Hiruma's lips were sealed. The Quarterback was not willing to divulge any information since it was about the manager. So Agon just needs to be his evil self and reveal things. He described to the team what he discovered in Yagami's room in order to give them a picture of what kind of man they are dealing with and why they can never let the guy have their precious manager. Hiruma fiddled with his guns, obviously tempted to go and shoot holes in the bastard's body but was trying to keep his cool.


	9. Chapter 9: In Yagami Jin's Room

**Chapter 9: In Yagami's Room**

Agon had called Hiruma after he discovered the location of the guy who sent the flowers. He had laughed evilly when he realized that it was one of their schoolmates; the school student council president to be precise. He was famous for being a goody-two-shoe so it made Agon excited to crush him for being trash.

It was a fancy secluded house owned by Yagami Jin. He was a rich guys' son after all. It appears that he was leaving alone in it. Agon silently tailed as Yagami and the lackey left the house and went to an underground bar and casino. He thought of going in as a client but he did not bring much money with him and the two would surely recognize him if they saw him.

Agon cannot help but laugh out loud. Who would have thought that their school's famous good boy was a wolf in sheep's clothing? He called Hiruma and he was told to either wait or meet up outside Yagami's house. Agon chose to meet up at the said house, but he was not the patient type. He disliked waiting so he acted on his own. He searched for guards, hidden cameras, traps, alarms, or dogs. There was none. 'Damn. That trash sure is living his life comfortably. Security is pretty much lax,' he thought.

Agon broke in through a window that was left open. He explored the house. It was filled with fancy things that rich people liked to gather. Everything in the house looked expensive. He opened every room and all of it was the same. Plainly boring to him as he was not interested in what's in it.

The only room that Agon hadn't explored yet was Jin's room because it was locked and the door was made of steel. He wanted to try and kick it open but Hiruma arrived just before he delivered the blow. Hiruma hacked the security lock of the room and they both entered. They were both stunned to silence at what they saw when they opened the lights.

Yagami Jin's room was extravagant. The walls of his room were also made up of bulletproof alloy but it was painted like it was wood. Everything in the room was much more expensive than the displays in the other rooms. However, despite the elegance, it also exposed Yagami's lewd hobby.

All around the wide room, plastered were posters of edited images of Anezaki. There were also images of another woman which the two recognized as Jin's secretary in the student council. The secretary's images were not edited though, it was taken as is. All the pictures were of naked Mamori and the secretary in every erotic poses Yagami had imagined (such as various sex positions, begging eyes, tied up, on all fours, etc). On some images the two ladies were dressed as a maid, teacher, nurse, doctor, and almost every kind of clothing a man would fantasize about; even rope if you could call it as clothing.

Yagami Jin had a complete collection of Anezaki Mamori from high school to university. He even had photos of her from middle high that even Hiruma had never seen. It was all neatly stacked in photo albums in a separate rack. Another rack was dedicated solely to his secretary.

"Damn! This wench is hot. I should fuck her once," Agon remarked as he took in the images of the secretary. But even for Agon, what he discovered in the room was disgusting. The fucking trash didn't need to use drugs as he was good looking, intellectual, and rich. Yagami was already loved by many women who would throw themselves at him on his beck and call. But it seems that it was always the women who didn't like him that Yagami had craved for.

"Sure thing, go and fuck her. Maybe you'd love a threesome. Who knows how many times this fucking prince had cum inside her? Ke ke ke." Hiruma was laughing sarcastically. He was pretty damn pissed with what he was seeing. They further searched the room and saw Yagami's collection of expensive and well-made fuck-dolls. There were three women: the manager, the secretary, and a woman that they don't recognize. Hiruma took pictures of everything for evidence's sake.

There were stacks of photo albums from different women which Yagami had victimized. It was arranged accordingly. Among the latest was a girl named Yuki; Yagami's former secretary when he was a first year at Saikyoudai, his current secretary called Mai, and his new target was Mamori. Both Agon and Hiruma could recognize that the body used to replace their manager's body in the poster-photos were that of Yuki.

Hiruma opened Yagami's computer and found x-videos of Yagami and Mai. He could tell that Mai was drugged. On another folder that took some time to hack, Hiruma felt like he wanted to kill after opening it. He found x-videos of Mamori and Yagami in all sorts of sex positions which even had Mamori begging for the fucking guy. But of course, Mamori's face and features were just edited. It wasn't her in the video but another woman which had almost the same proportion as her. Hiruma's blood was boiling as he deleted all the files that involved his manager. He even opened all of Yagami's emails and tracked all the senders of Mamori's images and deleted all emails and attachments about her.

The quarterback hacked into the surveillance camera in Yagami's room and watched even older videos. He laughed eerily when he found heavy evidence against Yagami and copied it all in his laptop. He didn't want any of the evidences that involved Mamori, so he was exhilarated to find so much blackmail material that did not involve his manager.

Yagami Jin had drugged his secretary to sleep with him and made it look like it was the poor woman who seduced him. Ever since then, Yagami had control over his secretary and forcefully made her ingest drugs during the times she wasn't compliant of his demands. He also blackmailed the secretary of being kicked out of the school and not letting her get accepted in any school she tries to transfer to. And the secretary wasn't the first woman to suffer all those. There were others who were not students in Saikyoudai but they were willing victims, except for one girl.

The first woman who had caught Yagami's attention in Saikyoudai and was not compliant was the other woman included in the fuck dolls. It was Yuki. She had very similar body proportions with Mamori. She even looked like her a bit. She was Yagami's secretary for a year. Hiruma discovered that Yuki had transferred to a school in US; far from Yagami's reach and control.

"What the fuck are we going to do with all this fucked up stuff in this room?" Agon asked as they were about to leave the place after Hiruma had gathered all of the legit photos of Mamori.

"We're gonna burn it all," Hiruma mused maniacally as he did the final touch at Yagami's computers. He suddenly smelled smoke and found that Agon had lit the room. "Damn! I didn't say we burn the whole room you Fucking Dreads; just the collections." But the fire had spread quickly before they could stop it.

"You did say to burn it all Trash. You're not going to make me carry all those out of here are you? It's easier like this. Now let's get outta here," Agon said and dashed out of the room. (Yes, it was Agon who burned the room he but said it was Hiruma.)

"Damn!" Hiruma cursed as he also had to leave the room. He made sure to close the door so the fire won't spread easily to the other rooms. Thankfully it was made of special alloy. But surely it would also melt if the fire grew to higher temperature.

After several minutes, Hiruma called the fire department using another voice. When the fire fighters arrived, Yagami Jin's room had already crumbled to ashes. They were surprised that the fire did not do very much damage except to the rooms which were beside Yagami's room. Hiruma then blackmailed them to say that the cause of fire was just electric wirings going awry.


	10. Chapter 10: Fight On

**Chapter 10: Fight On**

The team was dumbfounded at Agon's diligent narration. They looked at the ladies room where Mamori had ran off to. It had become silent and Hiruma had instantly gone to check on their manager. No wonder she had to puke. It must have been seriously disgusting for her.

The comfort room door opened and Mamori got out followed by a worried Hiruma. His face was the same as usual but his eyes were different. The Manager walked to them with a smile despite her eyes still a bit red. She had cried. But it wasn't due to feeling sorry for herself. It was because she was way too angry she didn't know how to express it.

"Gomenasai minna (I'm sorry everyone). Don't worry, I've calmed down. I was over-reacting," Mamori said with a bow. The whole team thought she didn't need to apologize. That she was right to be angry and disgusted after what was suddenly revealed to her. But looking at her determined eyes, they knew she was still about to say something. She turned to the Quarterback. "I'm sorry Hiruma-kun. You were right. I didn't need to know the details. And I shouldn't have looked at your threat notebook as well. But next time, inform me of what's going on at least and let me decide for myself."

Hiruma just stared at her. Why is she apologizing all of a sudden? He stared at her for seconds as he tried to figure out what she was thinking about. But looking at her eyes, he realized that she was seriously forgiving him. He thought she would be angrier than this. But looking at her, she was seriously regretful and sorry about what she just did. He sighed. He had underestimated her. He should have known she had always been a strong woman. He didn't need to shield her or anything. She could handle herself. He should have just told her in the first place. He closed his eyes in defeat. This woman always wins over him. She's the woman he fell for after all.

The team thought that the Manager shouldn't be forgiving Hiruma so easily but they couldn't butt in. If they were in his situation, they would have kept it a secret from her as well and protected her from the shadows. But now, they knew too that Mamori wasn't the type who wants to be kept in the dark like that. She just cried and was now standing as her usual self again. They can't help but admire her. No wonder Hiruma chose her to be their manager. No wonder even a guy like Hiruma who only sees football, fell in love with her. (Yes, it was pretty obvious to everyone in the team except Mamori.)

"Sa (Now), I wonder what I should do to Yagami-kun," Mamori suddenly said and they all gawked at her. They could see the fire burning in her blue eyes. She intended to fight the guy head on. Hiruma laughed liked a maniac after hearing what she said and Mamori directed her eyes at him. "You're laughing way too much Hiruma-kun. Are you mocking me?!" she glared daggers towards him.

"Mamori-san, I think we should deliberate this first. Yagami-kun is a dangerous guy," Banba chided.

"But if he wants a fight, were not gonna back down!" Juumonji said.

"Yes. If it's a match, we're ready anytime!" Yamato agreed.

"Indeed. Mamori-san please let us help you," Ikkyu chimed in. Akaba strummed his guitar in accord.

"We will protect you," their other team mates cheered. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Even if it's Mamori, she's still a woman and Yagami have his ways to take her if he wanted to. Letting her deal with the obsessive guy alone is way too dangerous. They would protect her and her chastity even if she didn't need their help.

The team knew that Hiruma is like a saint when it comes to football and their manager so they knew he never touched her. She's like a holy-grail that their devil incarnate of a captain would never dare to touch. Mamori is a virgin through and through and they wouldn't allow an obsessive mongrel to taint their beloved manager. After all, there were guys among them who still wanted to be the one to take her.

Agon was grinning maliciously. "That's right you fools. You are going to protect this woman because I'll be the one to take her chastity. Not that you would be of any help. I can protect her on my own," he said as he wrapped an arm around Mamori's shoulder.

Mamori genuinely smiled at Agon. She knew that what he meant was he would also be there for her. After all, he was the one who was honest about what was going on. After being with Hiruma for so long, she knew that Agon and the quarterback are very much alike. They are both frank and honest about almost everything if they wanted to, roundabout at times, and they always seemed to have no manners and lack a sense of decency; but they actually have kindness in them which they themselves deny. "Thanks for your help Agon-kun. You're actually a pretty nice guy aren't you?" Mamori smiled.

Ikkyu was damn jealous and was biting his lip so as not to say anything bad since he respects Agon. Their other team mates were surprised but also smiled understandingly. They also get it now that Agon is not just a bad guy of a football genius. He was much more than what he seems to be.

In the room, only Agon and Hiruma were not smiling. "Tch. You're no fun to tease anymore," Agon said and removed his arms around Mamori's shoulder. He didn't like it when people think that he is a good guy; though he was actually happy that their team mates see him in a new light.

"Oi, I don't like this woman. Throw her out or something," Agon said at Hiruma before going back to his seat. Agon could feel how Mamori understood him deeper compared to everyone else, just like how his twin brother does. No, even deeper, she understands him better. She's a dangerous woman. No wonder Hiruma was being very cautious around her and was taking his steps slowly when it comes to Mamori.

"Do it yourself Fucking Dreads," Hiruma replied with crossed arms. Their team mates could feel the animosity oozing from their captain. Perhaps because of Mamori letting Agon droop his arm around her and smiling at the Dreads, or maybe because the Quarterback was ignored the whole time. Maybe both.

Mamori felt the unusual air and turned to Hiruma. She suddenly kissed him on the cheek and the Quarterback was wide-eyed for a second. Their team mates were also surprised but somehow, they have seen this coming. Meanwhile, Ikkyu looked like he was turned to stone.

The Manager didn't say a word but the kiss on the Quarterback's cheek said everything and he didn't need words to understand it. Hiruma despised the fact that his heart just skipped a beat and was thankful that he was able to regain his composure in a second.

"Damn. And I was supposed to be the nice guy. Why the hell is that trash getting the reward kiss?" Agon complained.

"Eh? But you don't actually want my kiss. After all, the girl you like is -" Mamori was cut when Agon was suddenly beside her and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Say another word and you're dead!" Agon snarled at her ear. His face had a light blush for a millisecond. Their team mates didn't see it except for Hiruma and Ikkyu. But his mere reaction spoke litres.

"Whoa, Agon you're finally in love?!" Ikkyu was thrilled. Agon gave him a death glare.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Yamato had leaped to his feet excitedly. Agon finally falling in love was big news since he was literally just a fuck boy. They all knew Agon only pick up girls so he could bed them or brag of his evil deeds.

"The hell are you all talking about?! I just found a new girl to fuck," Agon barked at them. "And I'm not letting you ruin my plans damn wench," he shot at Mamori. This is exactly why the manager is dangerous. Nothing seemed to have escaped her eyes. Even Hiruma did not notice anything at all but Mamori was different. How could she even already know who the woman is? But calling it love was over the top. He just fancies the woman much more than the others.

"Gomen. Gomen. I didn't mean to say anything," Mamori said. Then she whispered to Agon, "But you see Agon-kun, I can tell her to talk to you at least, and she would definitely do so."

_Seriously?!_ Agon was wide-eyed and Mamori nodded. He had been trying to talk to the girl but he was just ignored the whole time like he did not even exist. And he had been following the woman around for more than a month. He could not even fuck other girls properly to entertain himself. He wanted to hit himself for getting too preoccupied of a woman who hasn't even talked to him once.

The woman that Agon now fancy was Mamori's classmate. Agon pondered for a second and thought that he might be falling into a trap. Furthermore, a once in a hundred years talent like him, wouldn't need help in picking up a woman. Mamori's offer was good but Agon's ego prevailed.

"The fuck are you all getting hyper about on who the hell I fuck?" Agon yelled at the team. "Weren't you all supposed to be planning how to get rid of the manager's stalker?" he reminded them and the team was slapped back to reality. Agon was right. It's not the time to get all hyper on him. They should start their counter attack to Mamori's dangerous suitor. The team proceeded on planning their counterattack.

"Ke ke ke. That's some useful piece of information," Hiruma said as Agon was about to go back to his seat.

"You have no right to comment Trash. If you had just fucked her brains out we wouldn't be having problems now," Agon said to Hiruma as he returned to his seat. He could understand that Hiruma was being cautious but he couldn't quite get why Hiruma was playing the nice guy. But still, since Agon had never fallen in love, he couldn't understand why Hiruma just can't lay his hands on Mamori no matter how much the Quarterback (obviously) wanted to do so.

"Ke ke ke. I fuck when I want to fuck. You don't have to concern yourself. You should just focus on your new girl," Hiruma shot back. He heard what Mamori whispered to Agon and had deduced that the guy was having hard time. If Agon would fall in love, Hiruma wondered how much of an idiot like him would he become. (Yes, Hiruma knows of his own feelings for Mamori and he thinks it makes him act like an idiot.)


	11. Chapter 11: I Don't Mind

**Chapter 11: I Don't Mind**

Mamori regretted giving a peck on Hiruma's cheek. It was only appropriate for her to apologize after blowing up at him when he was only trying to protect her. (And Hiruma was not the type to protect anyone. Or so they say.) But for her to actually kiss him, and in front of everyone; Mamori had wanted the ground to open up and swallow her after she realized what she did. Thankfully, Agon had commented and it helped her find an escape route.

'_It was just for apology. It was just for apology.' _Mamori chanted in her mind. She just can't explain to herself why in the world did she kiss him on impulse. Even if it was just on the cheek, Hiruma was the type to capitalize on every little thing and make it bigger. He would surely tease her about that sooner or later.

Mamori paced around her room for a minute before finally gathering the courage to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner. She sighed in relief when she didn't see the blond Quarterback anywhere. She heard the water running in the bath and noted that he must be in there.

The manager sighed. After being unreasonable, she kissed him on the cheek – which was also unreasonable. It was just a peck but it was not common for the two of them. She might be ruining his reputation and she had also invaded his personal space which he had always kept. Moreover, Hiruma might not have liked it. Yes, she's also worried about that (it's actually what she was most worried about). He must have thought it was unnecessary. Worst yet, what if he thought of it as disgusting?! How is she going to face him?

It had been awkward ever since they left the club house. They had been silent in his car the whole time as he drove them home. Yes. That's right. It's NOT a mistake. Hiruma drove THEM home. The manager sighed. How did she end up in this situation again? She and Hiruma are certainly NOT dating. That's a fact. But the two of them ARE LIVING TOGETHER for certain reasons. She sighed again and began to prepare dinner instead.

After a few minutes, Hiruma got out of the bath. He peeked at the kitchen while on the way to his room. He saw the Manager lost in thought. She sighed thrice in a minute. His eyebrows perked up. "Oi! The food would taste disgusting after you sigh on it for a thousand times," he yelled from the doorway.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun! Go and dress already!" Mamori yelled back. She looked away after seeing his lack of clothing. She was flustered, which never happened before (because she was good at hiding it). "Geez, what if you catch a cold?" It was an excuse; which was acceptable, because she's always the caring manager after all.

"Keh. You'd better prepare something real good." Hiruma had caught her off-guard. A smile of victory crossed his face as he saw her blush at the sight of him wrapped only in a small towel to cover his genitals. Her excuse of catching a cold was lame. She could have thought of something better. It was rare for her to react that way. She's a pretty a good actress after all. She was very capable of hiding her emotions and acting like she didn't care at all. She always succeeded in doing so, but today was different. After seeing her reaction, he'd love to corner her someday wearing just a towel around his waist and watch her blush deep red as he inches closer and closer. But certainly not now. She already has a lot to deal with.

After dressing up, Hiruma returned to the kitchen and waited for Mamori to serve his coffee. He watched her every move knowing fully well that it was making her self-conscious. It was all because of the kiss. He knew she would be like this. That's why he never tried to do anything. It was her who did it and yet she's the one getting eaten. When she nearly broke her favorite mug, Hiruma finally took pity and went to the living room back to his laptop.

Mamori sighed in relief when Hiruma finally left the kitchen. She knew he was looking at her the whole time, on purpose. She clenched her fists. He was teasing her, gauging her reaction. And she couldn't help but be self-conscious. He had praised several times how good her acting was, but her acting talent weren't functioning at all when his eyes followed her every move.

Knowing how extremely observant he is, she knew he would be able to pick up even the slightest tremor in her voice and the shaking of her fingers. He even knew exactly how many steps she usually walks from the coffee-maker to the table or how many seconds it takes for her to prepare his coffee. And she knew that this time, he had counted that she walked slower and did his coffee several seconds longer.

Perhaps he just wanted torment her or maybe, he was trying to understand why she kissed him. But even she herself didn't understand why she did it. She just suddenly felt like it was the most appropriate thing to do at that time. She couldn't help but wonder again and again if he was angry or disgusted or maybe both.

They ate dinner in silence and when Hiruma stood up after just finishing one serving, Mamori couldn't take it anymore. "Hiruma-kun, are you angry at me?"

"Huh?" Hiruma responded like he just heard the most idiotic question ever.

"I'm really sorry for a while ago. I really didn't mean to yell at you like that or blame you or anything, and in front of everyone too. I don't know what came over me. I just lost it. I -" She stopped when he looked more annoyed the more she talked. She was supposed to be apologizing about the kiss too, but she just ended up babbling.

"Do you think I'm that petty?" He had wanted to shut her up. Kiss her to silence maybe. But she might stop talking to him for a week or more. He didn't really mind if she had yelled at him or let out her anger at him. He didn't mind even if she didn't apologize. It was enough to know she felt sorry and he knew it even if he didn't tell her. He was actually more than relieved that their bond of trust wasn't broken. If it was the only thing keeping them together, then he would never want that bond to get broken.

Mamori felt like his eyes were boring into her very being. Then again, as always, he's right. She knew he wasn't that petty. Then what the hell was she so worried about? The kiss? Hiruma angry at her? Him feeling disgusted by her? '_Angry? Disgusted?' _It echoed in her mind and both didn't sit well.

As if reading her mind; Hiruma said, "I don't mind." Yes, he definitely didn't mind. She could do it over and over again in front of everyone and he wouldn't mind. He was actually happy when she kissed him. It's just that he was too surprised when she suddenly did it out of the blue. He wasn't expecting it at all so he didn't do anything. And yes, he didn't mind. Because he loved it. Only an idiot would be disgusted by Anezaki Mamori's kiss.


	12. Chapter 12: Cheer Her Up

**Chapter 12: Cheer Her Up**

Now Hiruma knew he had fucked up. If he had expected the kiss, he would have held Mamori in place and kissed her on the lips in front of everyone. He wouldn't give a damn about whatever they'd say or think. But instead, he was too surprised that he didn't do anything to indicate it was alright. He should have said something at least, but he didn't. Nor did he smile. So he knew now that his manager must have been thinking that it disgusted or angered him. Damn. Who would feel angry or disgusted after being kissed by an angel? Even the devil incarnate himself felt exhilarated. It was a blessing. She's an idiot for even thinking that he'd be disgusted or angry. She's underestimating herself way too much.

"I really don't mind," he said again to her face of disbelief. She just stared at him until when he saw relief slowly set in her eyes. He grinned. He didn't know that making him angry actually bothered her so much. Then she seemed to remember something.

Mamori was more than relieved. She felt happy that he wasn't angry at her. That he wasn't disgusted by her kiss. Then, she recalled the food. What made him want to go back to his laptop so soon when the dishes he so loved to eat was on the table?

"Does the food taste bad?" she asked after trying to deliberate what made his appetite different. "You usually get seconds." Yes. He had always asked for another serving and more. He eats a lot. Especially when it was prepared by her, so she knew he actually liked how her cooking tasted. If he's not eating properly, it's either he's too much in a bad mood or not feeling well. And she had prepared dishes that she knew he liked much more than others but he ate lesser than usual. He had had always sat down longer when she prepared those dishes.

"Does it taste bad?" Mamori asked again when he didn't say anything. She had been spacing out while cooking so she could have made a mistake. "I'll cook again if it's not good." She stood up ready to go back to the kitchen. How diligent. She's acting like his personal maid.

"Huh? I have ton of things to do. I can't waste time eating leisurely," Hiruma replied gruffly but he sat back down and pulled her back to her seat as well. He had always complained at how she slowly chewed her food but he always sat with her until she was finished eating before going on his own. He always ate what she cooked, except the sweet ones. "It fucking tastes good. The hell are you so worked up for? Shouldn't you worry more about how you're not eating?"

"Eh?" Mamori looked at her plate and it dawned on her that she hasn't touched her food yet. She blushed at the realization that she had just been watching him the whole time. She nearly started to wolf down her food when she recalled his plate was empty and started refilling it.

"Oi, that's enough. Are you trying to make me fat?" Hiruma complained when she added some of every dish on his plate but he had already started munching on it anyway.

Mamori felt embarrassed and did her best to hide it. She's spacing out too much. "You don't grow fat Hiruma-kun. You're going to stay up till past midnight again so it's only right that you eat a lot."

"Then you'll just bring me a midnight snack again," Hiruma supplied and continued eating. He had actually gained a lot of weight since third year high school. It was because Mamori had suddenly declared that she was monitoring his eating habits and brought him her homemade meals. .DAY. He always complained but ate the meals anyway. He loved her cooking but he had told her she was annoying; that she didn't need to baby him like her Sena. But she had reasoned that since she's putting her fate in him (following him to Saikyoudai); she had to make sure that he is always in good health. And ever since she started dropping by at his place and sleeping over, until when they started living together; every time he stayed awake past midnight, she would serve him some snacks and his beloved coffee. Thankfully he always worked out and his brain always processed way more than normal. With his mind and body using it all up, he didn't get fat. Instead, he became taller and grew more muscle and sinew; and it only boosted his prowess in football.

Hiruma watched as the manager finally started eating. Everything that happened that day must have been mentally tiring for her. He wanted to ease her burden if he could. They both ate in silence as they focused on their dinner. It was the usual comfortable silence this time. It was after Mamori washed the dishes that Hiruma recalled Agon.

"Oi, who's the new girl that caught the Fucking Dread's attention?"

"Eh? Hiruma-kun, I can't tell you something like that. If Agon-kun has someone he likes you should just ask him yourself." It was her classmate but if she told Hiruma, she knew he would use it against Agon.

"How many boxes of creampuff do you want?" the blond Quarterback asked with a knowing grin.

Mamori's eyes suddenly changed. "Boxes?!"

"Yep."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes." Hiruma smirked at the look on her face. She's battling with herself whether to sell out Agon for boxes of creampuffs or not. Then she seemed to have come to a conclusion and he already knew it before she said it.

"That was a good offer Hiruma-kun. But I can't betray Agon-kun like that." She was obviously feeling bad for the boxes of creampuffs she was supposed to eat if she just named the person.

"Tch. It's not like you promised him not to tell anyone or something. I can call Kariya to deliver right now you know," he tempted her.

Mamori pursed her lips. After a stressful day, she did want creampuffs for dessert. It was a really sweet offer. "I really can't tell you Hiruma-kun."

"You do know that I will know sooner or later anyway," he opened his phone and tapped Kariya delivery. He showed it to her and she bit her lip again (he'd love to do that one day).

"At least it wasn't from me. He wouldn't have to pester me," Mamori said with a pout. She badly wanted the creampuffs but she was on a tight budget this month after spending most of her money for Ako's birthday gift. She wanted to grab Hiruma's offer but having Agon yelling curses at her didn't sound good.

"Ah, what a waste. No creampuffs for today then," Hiruma said with feigned pity.

Mamori glared at him. Her eyes clearly yelled, 'you're so mean!' Then she recalled what went on earlier that day and a smile curved her lips. "Hiruma-kun," she said in a dangerously sweet tone. "I do believe you also owe me an apology."

Hiruma flinched although he had already expected this. He recalled how icy her voice was when she had yelled at him in the club house. He knew what she was going about. He just raised an eyebrow as if not knowing what she was going to say next.

"So Hiruma-kun, why not give me boxes of creampuffs for your apology?" Mamori said with a sweet smile and hopeful eyes.

"Tch. Fine," Hiruma said as if in defeat. After she smiled at him like that and beg with those blue eyes, how the hell would he say no? He called Kariya Bakery and ordered five boxes of creampuffs to be delivered within 10 minutes.

"Thank you Hiruma-kun! You're so kind," Mamori beamed at him like a child. After glaring at him like he was the worst person she had ever met, now she was smiling at him like he was her prince.

Hiruma grinned. She was really easy to satisfy. She's finally smiling and he couldn't help but smile back. He had planned to give her the creampuffs even if she wouldn't sell out Agon's secret anyway. The creampuffs arrived within 7 minutes and Hiruma made sure he was the one to receive it. He handed her just one box of creampuffs and she eyed him incredulously like he betrayed her.

"Hiruma-kun, you said five boxes," she blocked his way.

"I'm putting it in the fridge," he said for explanation. "We just had dinner. You think you're body is made to gobble up this bloody poison?" he made a face at the mention of eating those sweet things.

"It's not poisonous. It's sweet, and tasty, and -"

"Fine. Fine. Whatever." He cut her off before she started describing how her beloved food tasted like. She finally let him go to the fridge as she started munching on her creampuffs. She was already at her second when he returned to the living room and she was holding the box like it was a treasure. He smiled contentedly and went to his laptop. Now that she's back to herself, he can focus on starting to get back at the guy who made her feel bad. His smile was replaced with an evil smirk as he plotted what to do.


	13. Chapter 13: A Perverse Mind

**A Dangerous Rival**

**A/N:** Konnichiwa minna! Sorry for making you wait for so long. I had been very busy these past months due to work and travels. Gotta work, work, work, and work you know. Life is not that easy. Sometimes it slaps hard and make you realize you got bills to pay so go earn a dime or something. Kekeke. But now our whole community is in quarantine so I have some time in my hands. Let's forget about the bills for the mean time. LOL.

Special mention to **TerribleTerrors13** for commenting last March 23, 2020. A pop up notification appeared on my phone and reminded me of my unfinished tasks. Kekeke. I realized that there are still people reading these fanfics so I decided to continue while I have free time. I have actually written some parts a long time ago but it doesn't go with the previous chapters so I had to write some new chapters first. **Lady Yori-chan, DDB-NAKITA,** and all those who first read this fic, I hope you're still reading this. To new readers, I hope you enjoy this.

Okay, so I decided to reply to the comments. If you commented from when I first uploaded a chapter, until March 30; **READ THE FOLLOWING** before proceeding to the story. Arigatai des. Thank you for the support.

Kekeke. I don't even know if anyone is gonna read these notes. Lol. Please feel free to reply in the comments. It's a writer's bread and butter to know there are active readers you know. If I feel like no one's reading I sometimes get **demotivated **and postpone writing until I forget what I should be writing.

**TerribleTerrors13:** Thanks bro/sis. I hope you'll continue supporting my fics. I love how you said 'you just wanna say'. It's really important that I know what you people wanna say so feel free to flood the comments section.

**Aliceyriz:** Yep yep. I'm curious as well. Kekeke. I'm on the process of writing that part.

**Beelzeyan:** Thanks! I wish more people would click that Kudos thingy and drop some comments. LOL. More chapters coming up. Ya-ha!

**Vū Trân:** Welcome! I'm glad you love it. I'm not gonna drop these as long as I receive some comments. Lol. I needed the motivation. You see, once a writer's not motivated, you really **can't write something you're satisfied with**. Kekeke. I hope you've read my other fics on ES21 too. I am writing more, no worries.

**VictoriaFirewriath:** Thanks. I love the creampuffs as well. I think I have read fanfics that you wrote. You do write as well right? Or was it fanart? I've read more than a thousand HiruMamo that I think I've got everything mixed up. But your name is familiar (like ryudell, cherrytiger, PetitePirate, guathannja, etc.)

**mimimichelle:** Updating now luv. Sorry it took so long.

**Isa_Chaii:** Here comes more. Kekeke. And I'm thinking of more Agon in the following chapters. I didn't realize it had been so long since I last updated. Effects of travelling too much.

**Lady Yori:** Hi there, hope you're still in this. I'm back with new chapters. I'll write more about Agon as well (I love that comment btw. I personally like long comments. Ya-ha). And yep. Love bloom. Perhaps. And I love a sweet Hiruma (in his own unique ways). Kekeke.

**neko neko:** Thank you for the love. More chapters now. Ya-ha!

**DDB-NAKITA: **I have a ton of chapters and I'm gonna upload it in one swing. Hope you're still checking this.

**AthenaRosier:** Thanks. I've prepared more cute parts and lovey dovey scenes. So keep reading. Lol.

**Guest** (Dec 9,2019): I'm uploading now. In one swig. Ya-ha!

**GreenChariot221**: You are very much welcome. And yes I will definitely write more fanfic about this couple since they fill my mind every single day. HIRUMAMO FOREVER! Kampai!

: Here it is dear. Keep reading.

**To everyone else:** If you want mentions as well, just comment and fav this fic. Ya-ha!

**Chapter 13: A Perverse Mind**

Yagami couldn't help but pace around these days. He was extremely upset when he found out that his room was burned to ashes. And he wasn't an idiot. It was obviously deliberate. It was a warning, a declaration of war perhaps, or was it a challenge? He had always hated how Hiruma had so much power in the university anyway; perhaps it's time to settle the score.

He was even more enraged when he found out that all the soft copy of photos and videos of Anezaki saved in his emails, one drive, and cloud storage were all deleted. He asked his lackeys if they still had their copies but all of it had miraculously disappeared and deleted even down to the backups. All their accounts were hacked. Nothing remained. He had spent so much time and money on all those and now it turned to nothing.

He punched the wall. It was obviously Hiruma Youichi's doing. He is Anezaki's boyfriend after all. Yagami had heard that the two had been dating since high school but was hiding it for the manager's safety (or so he thought). He gritted his teeth, if it weren't for his idiotic lackey who made the mistake of giving Anezaki the aphrodisiacs while she was still in the football field, all his plans would have succeeded. She would have been his past time by now.

He had instructed his lackey to give the flower to Anezaki once she starts heading home and wait for it to take effect and kidnap her. However, after stalking her for days, the lackey observed that Anezaki always heads home with Hiruma. He drives her home (or so they thought). So having no chance for her to be alone, the lackey sneaked while everyone else was busy and gave the flowers to Anezaki as she was doing her final cleanup in the football field. She was about to inhale the flowers when Hiruma suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Thankfully, the lackey had already hidden and watched with remorse as Hiruma burned the flowers. Yagami beat that lackey to a pulp.

In the second attempt, the lackey gave the flowers to Anezaki when he heard that Hiruma was not around that day. However, it appears that it was a false rumour so the plan failed yet again. At that point, Yagami was seething. He had spent so much money on those only to be incinerated by that Hiruma. Yagami swore that he would never stop until when he finally owns Anezaki. He swore to heavily induce her until she begs like a slut. Yagami grinned as he imagined how Anezaki would look like begging him to enter her and cum inside her. He would send Hiruma a video to mock him – that his woman was nothing but a slut like all other women.

Because Yagami had been born attractive and swoon upon by women, they no longer pick his interest. Only the ones who honestly disliked him and rejected him with all their being were interesting to him. And the more they resist the more fun he gets in subduing them in his own twisted way.

He had been trying to get Anezaki's attention ever since he first met her but she never seemed interested. He finally knew why when he saw how she conversed with Hiruma. She's only looking at him; the rest of the men out there were nothing more than men. Yagami had tracked her suitors and she had no ounce of interest in any of them no matter how outstanding they were. She's solely focused on that Quarterback who monopolized her. But really? Surely he could peak her interest as well, if only she stops giving all her attention to that Football Captain.

Yagami tried dropping hints that he wanted to date her, but Anezaki ignored all of it like he was not worth her attention. It annoyed Yagami to the highest level. In what way is he inferior to that Hiruma? He is also good in sports. He has excellent grades. He is rich. He is good looking and well built. He has a good reputation. He has everything a woman would want.

Anezaki indeed has a pretty face, perfect body, and smart but she is not even as striking as other girls that he had bedded. She even has no sense of fashion. She wore cheap clothing. If only she'd wear more flashy clothes she'd be more attractive. So why the hell is Anezaki Mamori the only one that totally treated him like he does not even exist? She does not even seem to notice his looks.

Yagami decided that he has to own her. But Hiruma always stood in the way. Until Yagami got the idea of the flower aphrodisiacs when he attended an underground auction. It was easier to give to women since they can give it in pretence of a confession than suddenly inviting the woman out and adding drugs in her drinks. But still, Hiruma was once again there to stop him. Yagami couldn't comprehend how the hell Hiruma knew about the aphrodisiacs and his collections. However, the more they block him, the more it excited Yagami became to take them down.

Hiruma Youichi is a huge wall. But every wall crumbles if you know how to break it. If he wants a match, Yagami is more than willing to fight. Anezaki will be his.

_**A/N:**__ By the way, if you notice misspellings and typos, please feel free to comment it so I can edit it. I had a reader before that mentioned how there are people who can't grasp or read properly when they see an error so I want to try and be neat. Lol_


	14. Chapter 14: First Down

**Chapter 14: First Down**

After knowing what Yagami is, it was hard for Mamori to continue associating with him. However, as he was the student council president, it was unavoidable. They are in the same department as well so they meet every now and then in school events and competitions. She found it hard to breathe but her acting was perfect. She acted like she did not know anything at all, while behind the scenes, a certain blond haired devil is watching over her (which isn't actually new – he always does). Her team mates were also always close by to make sure she would be alright. She hated being a bother but they kept on insisting that they are more than happy to do so and enjoy her company.

Hiruma was surprisingly participating in school academic competitions as well. He was not the type who liked academic competitions since it bores him to death (it was often far too easy for his genius) so he even made specific arrangements with his teachers to never get him involved in all those stuff even though he was more than outstanding in all his subjects. They were all surprised when he was suddenly volunteering to participate in specific competitions.

Mamori knew it was because he despised the fact that she would be encountering Yagami in those competitions. Hiruma could have had him indirectly kicked out (thru his oh so powerful notebook) but Mamori was keen on giving a second chance. She wanted to know why Yagami was doing such things and she wanted him to pay for it in a proper way. Hiruma had complained that she was being naive but she did not back down. She did not like the idea of Yagami having more victims aside from her.

In fact, Mamori did not want Hiruma using his notebook too much especially since he rarely uses it now. But he still keeps it on his person all the time, saying "You can never be too careful. Ya-ha!"

Mamori had just finished her last class and was about to leave when Taka and Yamato appeared to pick her up. Hiruma would still be in class during her last period so it was the two that volunteered on picking her up and walk her to the American Football club house. They were being extremely cautious since who knows what might happen while no one is with her.

Thankfully, both Taka and Yamato were in the Education department and their last class coincides with Mamori's. Thus, it was them who were m ost often with Mamori if she was not with her classmates or Hiruma.

It was a surprise to everyone that Taka (despite being a loner) actually wanted to become a teacher. However, unlike Mamori who wanted to focus on young learners (especially kids), Taka was into teaching Literature in Higher Education. He said he only wanted to teach college students since they are easier for him to handle compared to kids. Yamato on the other hand was focused in Physical Education especially into sports.

"Taka-kun, here's the novel you were borrowing" Mamori handed the Receiver a two-inch thick novel.

"Arigato (Thank you) Anezaki-san, I'll take good care of it." Taka had insisted that everyone call him by his given name since being called Honjo always makes people think of his father and ask questions. He didn't like being bothered. Anezaki was one of the few people he liked talking to since they had a lot of books they both liked. Due to this, people seeing them had mistakenly thought there was something else between them. Taka sees Anezaki as an elder sister though since she reminds him of his sister. He sometimes misses his elder sister (who was a flight attendant) and having Anezaki around was like talking to her. Moreover, it would be bothersome to go after Anezaki anyway due to a certain gun-toting and noisy Quarterback. Likewise, Taka respects Hiruma. And in Taka's opinion, the Manager and Captain are simply made for each other. Who else could take being with such a borderline psycho other than their manager anyway?

"Whoa, you still have time to read those?" Yamato inquired as he peeked at the book's title. "We have lots of lesson plans to prepare you know."

"I read it in class," Taka replied. There are some general subjects which were boring to him. Taka sweat-dropped when he realized that he was still in the presence of their manager.

"Taka-kun you shouldn't read novels while class is ongoing," Mamori chided.

"Don't worry about him Anezaki-san. He had always been like that." Yamato laughed. He was actually happy that his friend is learning to open up to other people. He knew exactly how Taka dislikes talking to people unnecessarily but he seems to have opened up to Anezaki.

Yamato greeted girls as they passed by hallways. He noticed the looks they were giving Anezaki. She had become a famous icon in the university both in bad and good terms. There were a lot of rumours about her being a slut who jumps from one man to another. Rumours say that she had dated everyone in the team and made them her followers. The rumours just grew fiercer now that they pick her up every day. He looked at Anezaki and she did not seem to be bothered at all. She has no insecurities after all. If she has, she obviously does not dwell in it and it doesn't show. 'Hiruma, that lucky guy. I wish I could find a woman like Anezaki-san,' Yamato thought.

"Thanks for walking with me," Mamori thanked the two and was about to proceed to her locker to get her change of shirt and jogging pants when she saw Agon.


	15. Chapter 15: Creampuff Thief

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah. I know. Most of us are bored, some are frustrated, others are panicking, many are cussing their government, meanwhile our 'frontliners' (and 'backliners') are tired and weary but are still working hard to fight against the damned virus and save lives so let's **STAY HOME** if we don't need to go out. You are lucky if you're home and bored. Know that there are people dying. And doctors, nurses, cops, soldiers, and the rest of those who are out there are risking their lives to protect you. They are staying out there despite wanting to just go home.

I'm an avid traveller by the way, but I stay home despite aching to go gallivanting around. Let's be smart like the HiruMamo pair and know when to do and not to do things. Kekeke. So here you go. More HiruMamo Chapters to distract you from the real world a bit. Lol. (I'll try updating every other day if I can. Ya-ha!)

Special mention to **TalithaSapph **for the being the first commenter after I updated (just a few minutes/hours after I uploaded). You are very much welcome and here comes more chaps.

To **callionope** (second commenter after the update), this chapter contains Agon. Yep yep, read and you'll know. When I read your comment, I was like: wait, how does this person know what I was planning. Lol. And you'll see more of caring Hiruma. I just hope he is not too OOC. I'm trying to keep everyone as near to their original character as possible. _(I even re-watched the whole anime and reviewed parts of the manga before I uploaded the recent chapters of this fic. Just to make sure I'm close to the real ones. And of course considering that they have grown up.)_

And by the way, I'll say this again: **I'll reply to comments** so feel free to drop your thoughts on that review/comment section. And yeah, sorry for the long intro. Here goes the continuation of the story:

**Chapter 15:** **What Happens to a Creampuff Thief?**

"You're late," Agon said as he popped something into his mouth. He was eating what looked like creampuffs. There was box of creampuffs on the table and he flaunted it to the Manager as he put another into his mouth. Mamori can't help but salivate. She wanted creampuffs too and it was too obvious in her facial expression. But she decided to react to Agon's comment first.

"It's still 2 hours before practice Agon-kun." Mamori's eyes narrowed when she saw the label of the creampuff box, it said: 'to Mamori, with love'. She glared at Agon. "Agon-kun, since when did you become a creampuff thief?! Aren't those supposed to be mine?"

"Like I said you're late. It took you so long to come here so I decided to sample these. It arrived 30 minutes ago." He had his feet on the table and popped another into his mouth.

Mamori got irritated and decided to take the box. Only half remained. She's surprised Agon actually eats creampuffs. Unlike Hiruma who doesn't eat anything sweet, she had witnessed Agon eating sweet stuff especially when he was with ladies. They often tend to spoon feed him with sweets and Agon doesn't seem to mind. "Who was it from?" she asked when she didn't see any name or signature on it.

"The delivery man said the one who paid for it left before they could ask his name, but he left a note saying 'to Mamori with love' kind of trash talk and the address of the club."

"Could it be from Hiruma-san?" their newer team mates asked.

"Nope. That's not possible." Mamori, Juumonji, and the rest of the older team mates said in unison. They knew him too much to know he wouldn't do something so cheesy. As if he would ever write a note saying something like that. It was highly like him to order and leave just after paying and leaving a note; but he would never write a note saying those kinds of things. As far the team knew, they have never even seen Hiruma give Anezaki anything except for tasks for the football team.

And to Mamori's knowledge, Hiruma had never given her creampuffs for free. It was only when he went over the top and annoyed her, when she's exhausted because of tasks he had given her, when she did something that entertained him, won a bet, or when she was obviously sad or too worried about something. At present she's not in any of those so she doesn't think it's him. And he never did call her as 'Mamori'.

"Another rival! Uber-infuriating," Ikkyu concluded with his hands balled to a fist. Their team mates just laughed at him knowing full well how he had so many more women he adores and so many more 'rivals'. It was the perks of being in an all-boys' school during his high school life.

Saikyoudai is a powerhouse school. Their sports teams have almost all the best players and the club budget is high. American football is the university's specialty and so almost every member of the club has supporters of their own. They didn't even need to bring their own snacks and meals for the whole day since fans always bring food and gifts. It wasn't new for anyone to receive packages and all. That made it hard for the team to narrow down who could have given it. Their clue though is that it was someone who knew that Mamori Anezaki, loves creampuffs. The team talked about it for a few minutes until they were divided into groups talking about other matters. The creampuff sender became forgotten.

Mamori lovingly gazed at the creampuffs and was about to put one into her mouth when Agon snatched it from her and put it back in the box. "Don't eat that trash. It's fucking drugged," Agon snarled. He was all of a sudden sweating a lot and his breathing was ragged. With his loud voice, everyone's attention was dragged back. When he stood up, Mamori blushed and looked away. The rest of their team mates realized why. They could see Agon's arousal bulging through his pants, and ain't he huge?! He's a horse! Now their team mates knew where his overconfidence is coming from.

"DAMN. I won't be in practice today," Agon announced as he dialled a number. Everyone couldn't protest seeing that he was already having some difficulty. He was fumbling with his phone and trembling a bit even if he tried to hide it. "Oi wench," he barked to whoever's on the other end of the line. "Where the hell are you?!"

"Ara, I'm in Osaka today Agon-sama. Miss me already?" a woman's voice answered. (Agon is always in loud speaker mode to boast his unlimited supply of ladies to his team mates.)

Agon instantly ended the call and dialled another number.

"Rin is in a meeting today. Please send a message instead," a woman's voicemail answered.

"Damn it! Just when I need you, you're all fucking useless." His hands trembled as he dialled another number. "Ayame where the hell are you?!"

"I'm heading home Agon-sama. I'm walking to the train station."

"Good. Meet me right now. At my place, I'll be there in five minutes." Agon commanded.

"O-okay," was the uncertain answer of the lady. She must have noticed the urgency in his voice.

"I'm out trashes. Tell Hiruma he owes me a ton," Agon said to the team before suddenly vanishing. What a way to use his Godspeed Impulse. The single men in the team bit their lip in confusion at how he could just call women like that and have someone agree to meet him in seconds.

"I'll make sure he doesn't end up assaulting anyone on the streets," Yamato quickly reacted and vanished as well. They all know how Agon's life revolved around football and women. With how Agon always boasted of his vitality and lust, Yamato knew that it was dangerous to leave Agon alone. He had to make sure that the guy reaches his place before succumbing to the drug. He was obviously having a hard time remaining sane while calling his women.

Mamori and the rest of the team are now left to ponder and solve what the heck just happened.


	16. Chapter 16: Best Friends?

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for supporting this fanfic and please continue to do so. Love y'all! Ya-ha!

**callionope**: Glad you like it! Kekeke. Hiruma steals the spotlight again. A bit suspiciously though. And Agon will be Agon of course. HiruMamo screen time will be longer very soon. And Mamori's troubles just don't end does it.

**Guest**: Yes, thank you. Sorry for that long hiatus. I'll keep working.

**TalithaSapph**: Hiruma is back. Ya-ha! And yep, it's really kinda hard to imagine for those two to be focused on lesson plans. Ah, and Agon; I actually easily picture him as a close friend of Hiruma and Mamori. His love life? Well I'm having quite a hard time on how to pair him up. I've been thinking of something for months but I still haven't made anything concrete.

**Chapter 16: Best Friends?**

Hiruma's last class ended earlier than usual so he was able to go to the club house earlier. Upon kicking the door open, judging by the look in everyone's faces, it was obvious that there was trouble. "What the fuck is going on?"

They all looked at each other as if pinpointing who would spill the beans. They all looked at the box of creampuffs that was in one of the tables. He saw the label and understood that this was about his manager. That was why everyone did not dare to talk.

"Someone sent me creampuffs from a famous rival company of Kariya," Mamori started. Hiruma sat down, meaning he was willing to listen.

"It was received by one of the fresh men about 2 hours ago. About 30 minutes before Anezaki-san was here," Akaba narrated with a strum of his guitar.

"When we came here, Agon had opened the box," Ikkyu added. "I tried telling him not to but he did anyway."

"Yes, he had already wolfed down half of the creampuffs when Taka-kun, Yamato-kun, and I arrived. We were talking about who could have sent it when a few minutes later when I was about to eat one, Agon-kun snatched it and said it was drugged," Mamori supplied. She had that worried expression on her face. Hiruma's face darkened.

"Judging by how he looked, it seems it was true. He rushed to his place to meet one of his ladies," Jumonji continued. Hiruma suddenly stood up and started dialling a number.

"Yamato followed him to make sure he did not assault anyone while on his way," Taka added. They couldn't help but notice that the room had become dark.

"Damn. What time did they take off? "

"About one hour and 30 minutes ago," Mamori supplied.

"That long ago?! Why didn't any of you call me?" Hiruma barked.

"You were in class," Mamori nervously replied. She was the one in-charge of calling him when something happens. Why is he so angry all of a sudden?

"Tch. Did he say something before leaving?"

"That he won't be in practice and that you owe him a ton," Juumonji decided to help the Manager.

"Damn. I do now. Fucking tons," he spat and glared at his phone when no one was still answering his call. "Who was the girl he met with?"

"Ayame-san," all the boys said in a chorus with obvious jealousy.

"Shit. That girl won't last in that Fucking Dread's state." Hiruma decided to call Yamato who was suspiciously not back yet. "How's the Dread's?"

"I think he is way too into it. For Pete's sake, I was the one who closed the door. They did not even bother. I'm worried about the woman though. I'm outside Agon's apartment and I can hear the hammering. She had been complaining and protesting for him to not be so rough and take a break. But he wasn't listening. They have been at it since they entered and they haven't stopped even once. I've been wondering if I should enter and restrain him to let the poor girl rest. But she hasn't been yelling for help so I think he didn't hurt her or anything. But if she asks for help, I'm going to break in," Yamato said in one breath.

"Kekeke. Thought so. Make sure he doesn't break any bones," Hiruma said making his team mates eyes wide. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Eh?!" Yamato, Mamori, and the rest of the team said all at once. Mamori almost fell from her seat. They all gawked at Hiruma. There had been rumours about Agon and Hiruma being in some kind of relationship in their middle school years. Hiruma saying things like Ayame would not be enough and that he would go to Agon's place; was kind of off. Like how would he know about those things and what would he do once he is there?

Hiruma just ignored them and was already dialling another number. "Hina where the hell are you?"

"I'm still in school Hiruma-sama. I just finished classes."

"Agon's in trouble. He needs you right now. Go to his place as soon you can. I'll see you there," Hiruma commanded and dialled another number. His team mates were in silence as they watched him.

"Rin I've been dialling you. The fuck took you so long to answer?" Hiruma barked at the second person. The team eyed him even more since that was the person that Agon had called a while ago and did not pick up.

"I'm sorry, my meeting just finished. I was trying to call back Agon-sama since I wasn't able to answer his call but he wasn't picking up."

"That's exactly why I'm calling. The Fucking Dread's need you. Where are you right now? Go to his place as soon as you can."

"Eh? What's going on? I'm kilometres away from his place and the train already left."

"Fine, I'll pick you up. Send me your location," Hiruma said and everyone in the room was surprised. They have never heard of Hiruma picking up a woman aside from their manager. They stole a glance at Mamori. She was already standing and obviously had a ton questions in her mind.

"Hiruma-kun -" Mamori was cut off as the Quarterback's third call was picked up.

"Kanna, how far are you from Agon's place?" Hiruma asked upon getting his call answered.

"Eh, I'm let's say about 5 kilometres away. I'm on the way home. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Agon needs you. Send me your location. I'll pick you up." And he was ready to go. He just called three women. His team mates' jaws seemed to have dropped to the floor and their eyes about to come off from their sockets.

"Three women? At once?! And he already has that Ayame-girl with him?" the boys are confused (or rather furious with envy). Mamori was gaping as well.

"Of course. The Dread wouldn't mind a threesome or foursome in his current condition. Maybe he wouldn't even notice. Kekeke." Hiruma laughed eerily and they couldn't help but wonder how Hiruma knew about all those.

He was obviously worried about Agon though. Who knew he would be willing to drive kilometres, pick up ladies, and drive them to Agon's place. Perhaps because it was Mamori who was almost drugged if not for Agon who stole the creampuffs? He went to retrieve something from his locker. Everyone eyed him suspiciously when they saw a box with syringes and some kind of fluid.

"What are those Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked innocently.

"Kekeke. To prevent pregnancy. The Fucking Dreads would surely not bother with the condoms."

Mamori blushed and chose not to say another word. Why does Hiruma even have those? Does he go fool around with women and inject them with those, for insurance?

Hiruma was ready to leave when Mamori reminded, "What about practice? It will start in 30 minutes."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Start without me. Do the usual stuff."

"Okay. Things would be fine right?" Mamori asked Hiruma uncertainly. She's feeling responsible for all this mess.

"Yeah," and he was out of the door. It opened again and Hiruma peered at the Manager. "You're not allowed to eat anything until I come back so don't you dare sneaking some snacks," he said with a grin.

"I-I don't sneak snacks Hiruma-kun," Mamori denied but the Quarterback already left.

Mamori sighed deeply and sat down. It was obvious who did this. But they don't have any proof except for creampuffs. Wait. That's right. They still have the creampuffs and the box. She had seen Hiruma get fingerprints before. Thankfully only three people from the club had touched it: the freshman who accepted it, Agon, and her.

The first years were surprised at how Hiruma was concerned about Agon. Mamori, Juumonji, and the second and third years understood that the two were actually very good friends no matter how many times they cuss each other every day.

'Yeah, good friends to the point that Hiruma knew about Agon's women too, memorized their numbers, and called them by their given name.' Mamori narrowed her eyes at that thought and tried to push it aside to the back of her head. She has more important things to do. "Yosh! Everyone, please change into your practice gear. Practice starts in a few minutes."


	17. Chapter 17: The Favourites

_**A/N:**_Thank you for the continuous patronage. Please do feel free to drop your thoughts on that comment/review box.

**TalithaSapph:** Haha, I got that rival company idea from when Mamori was talking with Sena. I think she was innocently asking if she was really a creampuff maniac and they mentioned that Mamori ate a creampuff elsewhere and it wasn't Kariya but she also loved those and she started enumerating how good it was and explaining how it was different to Kariya. Sena just sweat-dropped. (And I agree that HirumaxAgon would be interesting but nothing is more interesting than HiruMamo. Though I do plan to make an Omake or separate fanfic about rumours on HirumaxAgon. Kekeke)

**callionope: **Jealousy works wonders sometimes. Kekeke. Ah yeah, that cursing mouth of his. I think I have a chapter filled with too much of his cussing that he was scaring his manager. And well if it's Sena, I can already picture him getting his freaked out face first (out of habit) before finally commenting on her safety. Lol

And for the next chap/s; hmmm, I'm thinking of uploading more **HiruMamo cuteness** to relieve us a bit of these stressing days. Lol. And maybe we can get the explanation first as to why these two ended up living together. Kekeke.

**Chapter 17: The Favourites**

Hiruma finally finished picking up Rin and Kanna. He saw Hina walking to the direction of Agon's place and picked her up as well. _How did he fucking end up like this again? Damn that Yagami. He is going to make sure that fucker will pay for all these things._

"Hiruma-sama, why are there three of us?" the ladies asked in confusion.

"Got any problems with that?" he eyed them. He's annoyance oozing out like a black mist. Hiruma was obviously not in a good mood.

"Of course not Hiruma-sama," they all quickly replied. "We were just surprised that's all."

"One of you would not be enough to satisfy him right now," Hiruma explained.

"Eh?" These three could last a day in bed even with rough play. That's why Agon often calls one of them when he's in a bad mood. And any of them had always been good enough to soothe Agon's drastic mood changes. Their womanly pride was obviously a bit hit when he said that one of them would not be enough.

"He's drugged. And sure enough he would be 10 times rougher or even more. With his stamina and all, who knows how long he would last? Good luck to you ladies. It's your time to shine. Prove your worth to the Dread Head. Maybe he'd make you his girlfriends. Kekeke."

The three looked at each other. "How did Agon-sama get drugged?"

"Don't go digging your own grave. Just do what you are supposed to do." They finally reached Agon's place. Yamato waved at Hiruma, obviously relieved to have company.

Upon reaching the top floor where Agon's flat was, they could already hear the sounds from Agon and Ayame's wild 'love-making.'

"Ah. Ah. Aah! Agon-sama. . . You came again. Can we rest now?" It was Ayame. Her voice was shaking.

"Come on woman. You're better than this. You should be able to last a day or two."

"Wait! Agon-sama, please don't be so rough."

"Shut up!" And the hammering continued.

"Wait. Please. It hurts." Yet, the endless slapping sound of skin against skin grew louder, along with Ayame's pleas to stop. Hina, Rin, and Kanna gulped; realizing that they are actually in a dangerous situation.

"They had been like that for hours. I lost count of how many times I wanted to barge in," Yamato sighed. He was relieved when he saw that Hiruma brought more of Agon's babes. He was starting to feel sick of being unable to help the lady that Agon had been using like a toy. But he knew they had no choice right now.

"Kekeke. Ladies, are you ready?" Hiruma held the door knob. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Wait, are you going to just get in there?" Yamato sweat-dropped.

"Of course. What else is there to do?'' Hiruma said and opened the door like he owned the place. "Yo Fucking Dreads," he said to Agon who looked at the invader but his waist did not stop from pumping, not at all embarrassed in the situation. They were just two meters away from the door. They haven't even made it to the bed. No wonder the sound was so clear outside.

"What took you so long trash?!" Agon barked.

"I was in class Mop Head. Kekeke. I've brought you're favourites. Now were quits." Hiruma processed how Agon was holding up. It seems he still had a bit of sanity left.

"Help," Ayame mouthed weakly to the girls that she saw enter. She had cum all over and some light bruises. She was lying on the floor and Agon was drilling her senseless. He pulled out of her when he saw the ladies.

"Rin, damn you! You weren't answering," Agon glared at the girl and grabbed her. He pushed her against the wall and in front of everyone, entered her and started pumping. Thankfully he didn't undress her. He tore off her underwear though.

"Wait, Agon-sama. Hiruma-sama and Yamato-san are still here," Rin protested but Agon continued anyway. The little sanity he had left was obviously going away.

Kanna draped her coat over Ayame to cover her exposed body and Yamato carried the lady to the nearby couch. Judging by her light bruises, Agon still had some sense left to be able to control his strength. If he hadn't, Ayame would have had broken bones by now.

"Are you alright?" Hina handed Ayame a glass of water. (They know their way around Agon's flat since they were regulars there after all.)

"Uhm, I just need some rest." Ayame slowly sipped. "Agon-sama was never this like this. It's like he is not himself. What's going on?"

Hiruma explained only the necessary details. He made them swear not to tell anyone about this incident or else. Yamato stood on the side pretending that he wasn't seeing Agon lifting up Rin and wrapping her legs around his waist. He wondered how Hiruma seemed so calm about this. It was obvious this wasn't the first time he is seeing something like this. _Ah, of course. He is one hell of a blackmailer after all. He had seen the worst in people and this doesn't seem to even come close. _

"So, what are you gonna do? Dress up and we'll drive you home," Hiruma asked Ayame.

"Thanks, but no. I'd like to help as well. I can still last more. I can't face Agon-sama if I will just runaway now."

Yamato gawked at her. "Haven't you had enough?! He had been roughing you up for a while now." Yamato couldn't believe he was hearing this. He thought the lady would certainly want to run away from Agon now. But instead she's saying she wants to stay.

"But, I'll just remain as Agon-sama's number three like this."

"Eh?!" Yamato glared at Agon. 'Damn, he even has them numbered! How can they still want to be with him?' Yamato sighed. It's not like this is his business. Why the hell is he such a feminist again? Does he really have to care about every lady out there?

"Ara, don't worry about us Yamato-san. We ladies will handle this," Kanna winked at him. Yamato looked at Hiruma and he was already heading out.

"Don't forget the shots," Hiruma reminded.

"Hai (Yes)," Kanna gave a thumbs-up and kept the injections in a safe place. She's a nurse so she would have no problem with administering those.

"Are you sure you'd rather stay?" Yamato asked Ayame again.

"Hai, thank you for the concern. This is the first time Agon-sama ever needed us so I'd like to be around," the girl replied, much to Yamato's disapproval.

"Fucking Dreads don't you dare drown and break a bone or you won't play in the next games," Hiruma reminded before closing the door.

That seemed to have dragged the beast back to earth. "I'll play in every game. Damn you!" Agon shot back at Hiruma.

"Kekeke." Hiruma and Yamato headed back to the university for practice.

"Was it really alright to leave her there?" Yamato asked as they sped away.

"Of course. Those ladies are tough. Rin's his number 2, Ayame is 3, Kanna is 4, and Hina is his number five," Hiruma said as if in explanation.

"Isn't that kind of twisted?"

"They have a unique relationship," Hiruma replied.

"I see. But they seem to care about Agon-san though." Yamato knew as well that Agon was not into settling down. So he knew that Agon was not really dating any of those girls but he fucks them most compared to everyone else. Perhaps they were the ones he thinks are of value. Their relationship was not emotional. They were just having fun so there was really nothing to worry about except the fact that he might overdo things.

"They do look out for each other." Hiruma knew how no one dared to assault those girls when they were with Agon. They have a history of getting harassed but when they became Agon's, no one dared to lay a hand on them again.

"Ho, is Agon-san actually protecting them?"

"Not really. But his reputation of violence was more than enough to scare the fuckers away. And if anyone did try to get near those, he would probably beat them to a pulp."

"A different kind of possessiveness huh? Wait, who's his number one then?"

"A celebrity."

"What?!"

"Kekeke."

"Then who's the woman that Anezaki-san mentioned last time?"

"I'm still digging about that. That's a totally different matter. I have never heard of him liking a girl." Hiruma parked his car beside the Football club house and Mamori was already waving at them with that worried expression all over her face. "That woman just won't spill it."


	18. Chapter 18: Failed Touchdown

**A/N:** As always, thanks much for supporting this fanfic. And if you like this, do leave a comment and add it to your favs. Ya-ha!

**Guest:** Hi there, I was wondering if you are the same guest that had been leaving comments before. Maybe you can change your name so I'd know it's still you? If I'm not asking for much that is. And I'm trying to **update every single day**. Ya-ha!

**TalithaSapph:** Hell yeah. Lol. I did say I would upload every other day. And then I ended up updating every day. Haha. **What is boredom due to lockdown when I'm fucking busy? **Lol. Because I made readers wait for months, I'm trying to make up for it. Now that I have the time, I'm not gonna hold back. Ya-ha! And I'm thinking about Sena and the Devil Bats team since you, **callianope**, and the others are also asking about 'em. Kekeke.

**callianope:** Kekeke. We will know about that soon.

They are young adults so they had learned to be mature about it. Lol. But of course it's hard to avoid not having that, ahem. Kekeke. I actually pity them. And yes, Hiruma had been in action.

The perks of lockdown. Lol. I can't go to work so I'm focusing on finishing this so I can continue **Jealousy** as well. Thanks!

When I read your comment I went to check your profile and saw you actually had 7 works. I was looking for a HiruMamo one but found none so I returned to writing Chapter 18. Haha. I'm totally focused in HiruMamo so I try not to get sidetracked. I think I'll read on your works as well when I'm done with this unfinished fics. I've actually watched all the anime you wrote about except for Hitman Reborn.

**Chapter 18: Failed Touchdown**

"Hiruma-kun, the bath is ready," Mamori peeked at the blond who was so engrossed in whatever he was doing in his laptop. He hasn't let go off his laptop since he started doing something in it. He even made her drive them home just so he could continue whatever it is that he was doing. They were silent the whole time since he made it obvious he didn't want any questions.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori called again when he didn't react at all on her first call.

"Yosh," Hiruma finally closed his laptop and eyed his all too worried Manager. "Tch," he said upon seeing her face. She blinked.

"Am I an annoyance?" Mamori thought out loud at his reaction of seeing her.

"Wipe that look off of your face. It's fucking annoying," Hiruma said and headed to the bath.

Mamori went to look at herself in the mirror and sighed. She can't help it. How can she not worry when things are going like this? She's worried about a lot of things; as if she could pretend she's happy despite what's happening. No matter how she would try acting like she was not that bothered about the drugged creampuffs, Hiruma would still know anyway so there was no point in hiding it. It's frustrating that very often he seems to be able to read her mind that no matter how she tried; she just can't keep secrets from him. She sighed one last time and decided she'd better continue preparing dinner or he'd get even more annoyed if he sees her spacing out.

"Hey, I'm going out." Hiruma called to the Manager who was busy in the kitchen. He heard her run to the living room where he was all set and ready to go.

"Eh?! But dinner's almost ready," she said in protest; obviously wanting to complain that after she went through all the effort he would just leave her to eat alone. Hiruma stared at her, and she stared back; not wanting to back down.

"I'll be back for dinner," he couldn't help but grin at the relief in her eyes. He knew she didn't like eating alone.

"Then where are you off to Hiruma-kun? Don't do anything dangerous."

"I'm just paying a visit."

"Then what's with those?" Mamori pointed at his luggage which she knew was full of his gadgets and armaments.

"Kekeke, I won't be in the mood to eat until I ruin that bastard's day. He's gotten the habit of pissing me off so I'll just go and annoy him a bit." And he could see worry all over her face again.

"So it's really Yagami-kun," Mamori said and earned a death glare from the Quarterback. 'That name doesn't even deserve to be uttered by those lips'was clearly painted on his face_. _

"I mean that b-bastard," she corrected to pacify him and he finally nodded.

"That's his grandmother's company so he was able to manipulate someone to add those fucking things. The delivery man was one of his underlings." Hiruma had spent his time right after practice into gathering CCTV footage and looking for matching fingerprints. He wanted to laugh at the bastard for being such a novice but its Mamori's safety that was at stake. If the bastard gets better in his plots, Mamori would be in more danger.

Hiruma had been foiling investments in the Yagami's businesses ever since that bastard first sent aphrodisiacs to Mamori. However, it seems Yagami did not notice that it was actually Hiruma that had been hindering their business enterprises. After all Yagami was too busy trying to recollect his collections to no avail. 'Slowly but surely. Until I can completely crush him,' Hiruma thought. He's a risk-taker but Mamori's safety is not something he is willing to compromise. That's why she is living with him after all.

"How terrible. How can he use his family's resources like that? And now even Agon-kun and those ladies are mixed up into all this mess."

"You don't have to worry about that Dreads. He is immensely enjoying himself right now."

"Demo (But)," Mamori stopped what she was about to say when he grumbled in what she thought was obvious irritation.

Hiruma was eyeing her. She has that worried expression all over her face again. Ah, how he wanted to wipe that expression off of her face. It was maddening that he hasn't crushed the guy causing all this worries to her. He has to do things step by step after all if they want that guy to stop bugging her for good.

He gazed at his beloved woman. He hated seeing that disturbed expression on her face. He wouldn't be bothered if it's her usually overly worried face due to her overly caring nature. But recently that worried expression had been different. It makes him want to do all kinds of things just to erase that look.

He wanted to hug her, wrap her in his arms, tight. Make her forget about all those disturbing things she's stressing about. He is glad that she had finally lowered her defences when it's him. But his desires had been worsening lately. The more he sees her vulnerability, the more he wanted to just pounce on her and make her his. Every fucking time she had that expression all over her face he wanted to comfort her. Hold her, kiss her gently, and let her know he'd be there for her.

And before he knew it, he was already leaning in, closer and closer, cornering her against the wall. His lips were just about to touch hers when he realized that Mamori had tensed up. She's wide-eyed and was standing there frozen. 'Fuck!' he cursed in his mind. It would have been a touchdown or a successful first down, but with her tensing up like that, it was highly unlikely. He might just end up scaring her. He mentally sighed. 'If only she would just let me.'

"I'll drop by Kariya," he whispered close to her ear and flashed his signature grin to pretend that he had planned to do this.

Mamori stood there, frozen as he turned his back and walked to the door. 'He was about to kiss me?!' her inner voice was yelling inside her mind as she gaped at his retreating figure. It took her several seconds to recover before her brain processed that he actually just said that he would get her Kariya creampuffs. He was already out of the door so she run after him and just before the elevator closed she said, "they have a new flavour released this week. And don't be late or I won't prepare you another meal ever again."

After Mamori watched his dark tinted car speed away, she suddenly wanted to look at herself in the mirror. Did she look anything special today? Or was there something wrong with him? She was so sure he was about to kiss her. But he stopped. 'Why did he stop?' Or was it just her imagination? She sighed and slumped down on the couch and unconsciously hugged the pillow Hiruma had against his back when he was busy on his laptop minutes ago.

He just suddenly leaned in closer and closer that she took steps backwards until when she was against the wall. But he still came closer until when he was the only thing she could see. She could not even look away at how he intensely gazed at her. He was standing so close that she could feel the heat of his body. The fragrance of his shower gel and shampoo seemed to wrap around her. He leaned in even more and she could feel his breath on her face. She couldn't stop her heart from beating wildly and his scent titillating her senses wasn't helping at all.

His lips were less than a centimetre away from hers. She was about to close her eyes. But just when she thought his lips would touch hers, he suddenly whispered against her ear. She knew she shivered at the feeling of his lips lightly brushing her earlobe and his warm breath against her skin. She blushed madly. She could only pray that he didn't notice her shiver or that she thought he was going to kiss her. How could he do that to her anyway?!

Mamori stood up and threw the pillow on the couch as she screamed, "I hate him!" and stomped back to the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner. 'It must be my imagination. Hiruma-kun never even made a pass at me,' she concluded as she finished cooking.


	19. Chapter 19: Sexless Couple

**A/N: **I went out to buy supplies yesterday. I was so tired after I returned since it was so long since I last went out. I had to lie down in bed. Lol. I finished writing Chap 19 but I fell asleep while proofreading. My laptop was on my stomach. It was already morning when I woke up. So I continued to Chap 20 and decided to upload it at the same time. This chap might have mistakes so please do comment it if you notice any.

**Guest** (April 16): Yes I will. I still have unfinished HiruMamo filed in my Fics folder after all. But I won't upload anything else until I finish this and **Jealousy. **Thanks. I love having those two together.

**TalithaSapph:** Thanks! Well, sometimes smart people tend to overanalyze and end up complicating things. Kekeke. It's a bit tough alternating between their thoughts sometimes but I am not into first person POV writing so I alternate the characters. While we have all the time to leisurely watch, go on and hit that play button. They are refreshing to watch. Takes away the stress of having to stay indoors. Lol. Devils Bats would be later. I still feel rather tired after going out yesterday. Haha. As for that bastard, things are just starting for him. He haven't seen the worst yet of what Hiruma Youichi can do. Kekeke. (I'm removing that period on your name by the way since it gets autocorrected it when I upload.)

**callionope: **Thanks! And here's more of that tension. Lol. The trashing will come laters. Let's both do our best. Your readers must be waiting for you as well. I actually originally thought of updating this one chapter per week but when they implemented the lockdown, I thought it might be nice to upload as soon as possible while readers also have all the time to read leisurely. I understand how painful it is to wait so I'd rather not make everyone wait for so long again. Kekeke. _(I'm still waiting for a lot of HiruMamo stories to be continued. But when I look at how it was stopped years ago, I just sigh and think of writing my own fanfics to satisfy my HiruMamo addiction. Lol)_

** GreenChariot221: **Welcome back. And yes. That tension will continue to thicken. I'm going to continue **Jealousy** after this. I'm so happy that it is your favourite. I feel bad I have to make you and the others wait a bit longer for updates on that. But no worries as I do plan on continuing it.

**Chapter 19: Sexless Couple**

Mamori jumped in surprise when the door opened. It seems Hiruma actually love the meals she always prepared. He came back just a few minutes after she finished cooking. He was out for just about an hour. Mamori instantly stood up and her eyes gleamed when she saw that he was holding a bag containing boxes of creampuffs from Kariya.

"I'm back."Hiruma said and raised an eyebrow when he saw the Manager running to him. No, that's wrong. She's running to her beloved creampuffs. She was about to hug the bag full of the sweets but he hid it behind him so she ended up hugging him.

"Huh? What's this? My creampuffs are soft!" Mamori said in an annoyed tone as she lightly felt up the solid wall. Wait. It wasn't a wall. She looked up and saw a smirking Hiruma.

"Have you finally become a pervert Fucking Manager? Were you not able to stop yourself and ate the creampuffs from that bastard?"

"I didn't. And don't call me that!" She distanced herself instantly and looked for where her creampuffs had gone. "Creampuffs," she asked impatiently. She just ignored the fact that she was hugging him. Well, it's not like that was the first time they hugged.

"You're not getting any."

"Eeehh?! But you said you'd get me those," Mamori said and her cheeks got a tint of pink when she recalled what he almost did before he left earlier. Hiruma grinned when he noticed but he instantly replaced it with a poker face when she looked up.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Do you think these things just walked to the front door?!" Hiruma playfully said and it was too obvious that the Manager's mind instantly went to work in order to get her creampuffs. She seemed to realize her mistake and a gentle smile curved her lips as she said, "Okaeri (Welcome back)."

Mamori tiptoed and Hiruma thought she would grab the bag of creampuffs. He was taken aback when he felt her kiss him on the right cheek. Then she whispered way too close to his supersensitive ears, "Thank you for the creampuffs Hi-ru-ma-kun." Her lips touched his earlobe. She even said his name sweetly that Hiruma could just stand there wide-eyed. Then he felt the weight of the creampuffs vanish from his hands and his Manager run away to the kitchen with it in tow.

"Fucking woman! What the hell was that?" Hiruma growled as he followed her to the kitchen. _She's growing bolder._ He grinned at how vengeful she was. He knew it was payback for what he did earlier. Perhaps she believed that he just planned on teasing her. Or does she know he was really about to kiss her? Was she encouraging him then? But when he saw her happily munching down on the creampuffs, a vein popped out on one of his temples. 'She just wanted those fucking things!' he grabbed the box she had opened and put it back in the bag. "I'm throwing these," he said mercilessly.

Mamori could have put Agon's Godspeed Impulse to shame at how fast she had grabbed the bag back from Hiruma and hugged it protectively. She was glaring daggers at him as if saying 'over my dead body!' Her mouth was stuffed with a whole creampuff that she couldn't speak but she tightly held the bag like her life depended on it. She blinked at the flash when Hiruma suddenly took a snap of her and he laughed like she was the most hilarious thing on Earth. She finally swallowed and said, "Hiruma-kun delete that!"

"No way. I'm adding this to my collection of the Fucking Manager's greediness. Kekeke." He couldn't help burst out again as he looked at the photo. She turned red in embarrassment and he further teased her. She looked rather cute in it but the way she held those creampuffs with her mouth still stuffed was just priceless.

"Mou let's have dinner already," Mamori diverted to stop his teasing.

"I'll have this in large prints and display it at your door. Kekeke." Hiruma continued but he went and seated himself at the dining table. He was actually starving. He smiled contentedly as his 'wife' served him her cooking. He couldn't help but think of her as that every now and then due to their current arrangement. They're like a sexless couple. No, not just 'like', they are a sexless couple. But Mamori seems to have not noticed; which makes things difficult for him. His slip up earlier actually did some good though. She's no longer thinking of that Yagami dude.


	20. Chapter 20: Jealous?

**Chapter 20: Jealous?**

It was almost midnight and Mamori was about to sleep when she heard Hiruma laugh eerily at the living room. She went to check on him and he was happily typing something in his laptop. He was oozing of that black sinister mist that he always had when he was scheming something evil. "Hiruma-kun, this is just a hunch. But are you up to something again?"

"How did you know?" he asked as if innocently and continued laughing.

"It is way too obvious," Mamori sweat-dropped. She noticed that he was watching something. "What's that?"

"The bastard's room."

"Eh? You went and set up cameras?"

"They already have camera's everywhere so I just hacked into their security system. Kekeke." Hiruma discovered that Yagami had hired security guards after his room was burned. He even had CCTV everywhere but it only aided Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, you shouldn't snoop on other people. Its-" Mamori was about to say more but he shut her up.

"Here comes the best part. I wanna see his reaction," Hiruma said and they watched as Yagami entered the room. Yagami looked at his computer and opened it. He looked like he was panicking.

"Hiruma-kun what did you do?"

"It was overloaded with files when it was obviously just a newly bought one so I helped him clean it up and reformatted it."

"Hiruma-kun what if there were important things there?"

"Like I care. I had no time to browse it anyway since someone wanted me to be back by dinner."

"You're putting the blame on me?"

"Just saying. Kekeke." Hiruma grinned his evil grin as Yagami yelled "MY RESEARCH PAPER!"

"Eh?! Hiruma-kun, you knew he has something that important in there didn't you?"

"How should I know?" Hiruma pretended to be innocent.

Mamori wanted to admonish the Quarterback but she tried to focus her eyes to read something that popped up into Yagami's screen. She couldn't read it but she saw Hiruma's signature Devil Bat. Yagami punched the poor computer and the screen was broken into pieces. Mamori face-palmed as Hiruma's laughter echoed.

"Wait for it," Hiruma pointed at the screen and they watched as Yagami opened his mobile phone. Something popped up as well and he threw it on the ground in fury. The phone broke and Yagami's face was filled with regret as he picked it up. Hiruma's laughter echoed again.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun that was what you meant with annoying him a bit? Isn't that too much?"

"That was nothing compared to what he was planning to do to you," Hiruma eyed her all too seriously that she froze. "It's his fault anyway for collecting new pictures of you. He already had a ton in there. Even his new mails had it so I cleaned up everything. Who cares how many research papers he ends up redoing? He can fail school for all I care."

"What kind of pictures is it this time? I was so sure I never changed or took baths in school anymore."

"Just your daily routine: going to class, eating, walking around. They are tailing you all the time. Don't tell me to play nice anymore because I won't. He's got a problem in the head if he thinks he can run scot-free after messing with me."

"With you?" Mamori raised an eyebrow. Wasn't it supposed to be her that Yagami had been trying to mess with?

"I've eavesdropped on some of his conversations. He believes you're my girlfriend. And yet he still tries to pick on you. Meaning he had been picking a fight with me. He's an idiot if he thinks I won't protect my woman, don't you think so Fucking Girlfriend?" Hiruma said playfully and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't call me that," Mamori blushed. Why is he adding the word 'fucking'? It makes it sound like she's just his plaything.

"Ho, just Fucking Manager then?"

Mamori grimaced. She recalled how he nicely called Agon's ladies by their given names. She glared at him. "Hiruma-kun, you can actually call people by their names. Agon-kun's women, you said their names properly. Can't you say mine as well?"

She was pouting now. She looked so cute he wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to slip twice in a row. Hiruma grinned. "Ho, are you jealous?"

"Huh? Why would I be? I was just wondering why you're calling them by name when they are Agon-kun's women," not yours; she wanted to add. "I've known you for more than 4 years and I've been living with you for more than a year and you never called me by name properly. I can even count the times you called me Anezaki."

"And? Your point is?"

"You're so unfair. I call you Hiruma-kun all the time." She knew it wasn't about being fair or unfair, but what is there to say? She had been wanting to complain about that.

"Then why not try calling me Fucking Boyfriend?"

"Stop diverting this conversation. Since when have you known them anyway? You're acting all close," she doesn't even understand why she's asking this. It's just that it had been eating at her how he easily said their names but never said hers. The possibilities popping up in her mind were making her crazy that she had to ask.

"Middle School."

"That long ago?!" Middle School ha; a time when she was not yet with him. A Hiruma she did not know. They actually knew him way before she did. She realized that she was so full of herself. She was too naïve to assume that she was the only woman that was close to him. He is good-looking and actually very likable despite his scary facade. Of course there would be others. Who knew how many girlfriends he had had before? She's such an idiot.

"I was the one who introduced them to Agon."

"Oh I see." She suddenly felt so lonely that even the warmth from his arm around her was not enough to make her feel better.

Hiruma eyed her. She suddenly looked glum. "You're jealous after all."

"I'm not," she pushed him away and stomped off to her room.

"You're over thinking things," Hiruma said as he just watched her walk away. She was wearing her sleeping clothes, a pair of pink Rocket bear pajamas. And judging by how her curves swayed, she wasn't wearing any underwear again. He knew how she hated bras since he commented on it once and she complained at how it was hard to breathe and uncomfortable to the breasts. _'Of course, if you have such huge globes it would be uncomfortable,'_ he thought as he watched it jiggle. He gulped. His eyes darted to her hips. He grinned. _'Thought so.'_ She wasn't wearing panties either. It was like she was seducing him by being so accessible. But in fact she just innocently thought he never noticed that once she's home it wasn't just her bra that she removes, even her panties.

Hiruma knew because it was more comfortable for her that way. He himself would walk around naked if not for the fact that she's living with him. He loved feasting his eyes when she's not looking anyway so he stopped himself from ever mentioning it. It was sweet torture but he enjoyed it.

He shut down his laptop and followed her to her room. She didn't lock it. She never did. It shows just how much she trusted him. He grinned as he eyed her. She's hugging the giant Devil Bat he gave her during her latest birthday.

"Get out," she said without looking at him. Hiruma grinned and lay down beside her. He covered them in her blankets. "I said, GET OUT."

"Isn't it a bit too early to be moody? Your period is still two weeks away."

"Why do you even know that?"

"Kekeke. Instinct." He glanced at her, "my shoulder is aching, give me a massage."

"Hmph. Why should I help someone who would not even say my name properly?"

"Does it matter?" Hiruma teased.

"Get out." Of course it does! If he doesn't even understand that then he is an idiot.

"Then I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Huh?!"

"Give me a massage."

"Don't want to."

"Jah, oyasumi (Then goodnight)."

Mamori didn't reply. He could at least try to call her properly. Even just Anezaki would have been fine. She waited for a minute but nothing came. "Mou, get out," she finally said when it seems she really wouldn't get to hear her name. He didn't respond. "Hiruma-kun?" she turned to him and he was already asleep. "That was quick, he must have been exhausted." She felt bad for not giving him a massage and it was rare for him to ask.

She gazed at his sleeping face. He is really quite cute when he is asleep. Once he wakes up though, it's like he's a totally different person especially when he puts up that cocky grin of his. An affectionate smile crossed her face. She pulled the covers up. "Oyasumi," she said and gave a light peck on his left cheek and it instantly made her feel better. She looked down at his lips. She suddenly had the urge to kiss him there but she thought it wouldn't be appropriate so she kissed his hair instead and gently caressed the blond locks.


	21. Chapter 21: A Thank You

_**A/N: **__I re-read Chapter 19 and 20 and it was dangerous. I almost had diabetes. Lol. I like it that way though. It was relaxing. The thing is, when I'm tired, I prefer writing light parts. Writing heavy scenes is mentally tiring so I leave it for the times that I have lots of energy. And the thing is, I did a lot of cleaning today and I feel so tired so I'll still write about the fluffy sugary parts. Since this is Chapter 21 (ES21), I thought it might be good to put something nice in it. But I had to put the Yagami part first so the sugary parts intended for Chapter 21 will be in the next chapters. Warning bells. Ya-ha! But don't you dare jump chapters or I won't upload in bulks anymore. Lol._

**TalithaSapph:** The outside world is one hell of a Ghost Town. It was so silent it was eerie when you're used to the city noise. It's like a miracle though that the roads are clean of air pollution, traffic, and people. Yep, the OneDrive and cloud storage, remember in the earlier chapters how Hiruma had also cleaned those up even down to back up and even email attachments and the like. He even traced the senders. KEKEKE.

Thanks! Because I had been planning to write something sweet about them for months perhaps but never had the chance until now. Lol. And about the secret marriage I once thought of writing THIS as something like that but I didn't have ideas on how they would end up as a married couple so I ditched the idea. I liked a fic about them getting secretly married by **cherrytiger** but she didn't finish it and I felt like if I wrote one after reading hers I might end up plagiarizing so I stopped myself. I was even aching to write an unofficial continuation of her story or just omake because she hadn't updated it in years. But I do have plans with secret marriage. Kekeke. And here's more to delayed gratification.

**callionope:** Very much welcome! Ya-ha. I myself was surprised when I re-read it again after two days. I realized it was really sweet. I wanted to draw it and post it so everyone will see what I was trying to picture because I really thought it was cute and funny of her (but I didn't have the luxury to do so. I haven't drawn in ages so I don't know if I can still do it. Lol).

Kekeke. Hiruma is a pretty nice guy if you look closer. That's why he is the number 1 character in the anime. What did they say his name was again? Bewitching/irresistible devil. Lol. And the next day is well, yeah. Read for yourself and make sure you're ready. Kekeke

**Guest:** Yes me too. I intended for those 2 chapters to be relaxing. I'm glad it made you smile. It meant my purpose was met. Arigatai-des. Read on for more!

**GreenChariot221:** Indeed. He has strong willpower so he will survive this somehow. Kekeke. No worries about the lemons because I originally planned this as a HiruMamo porn/smut (Lol) that's why the label was mature right from the start. Kekeke. Read the next chapters and you'll know. Haha

**Chapter 21: A Thank You**

Yagami entered his room. He had been out fooling around with older women. They are rather more mature so he preferred them. But they were no different to the younger ones he had met. All they wanted was his pretty face, his money, and his dick. But he didn't mind because he was in a good mood today. After all, someone in the American Football Club probably ended up assaulting someone. He couldn't help but get excited as Hiruma makes an angry face as his valuable players end up not playing due to fornication or harassment.

He had heard that gifts for Anezaki ends up getting consumed by her team mates (even if its creampuffs) due to strict rules by Hiruma; so Yagami had sent that box on purpose. But if it ended up in Anezaki's hands, then all the more better. If she ended up fucking with one of her team mates then it might just end up with a fight between her and Hiruma and whoever gets to eat that creampuff. It wasn't as potent as the flowers but it is dosed with aphrodisiacs all the same. If he couldn't have her, then he'd rather make her break up with that Hiruma no matter what. He cannot allow them to be happy after Anezaki treated him non-existent and that Hiruma destroyed all his collections and ruined his plans.

He noticed that his computer was blinking. It was on. He was sure he switched that off before he left. His eyes widened when the desktop was clear. It was supposed to be filled with files and folders. He checked the storage. It was empty. SHIT! All his journals, files, and report in school were in there. He recalled his main research due next week. It was also gone!

"MY RESEARCH PAPER!" He bellowed to the shock of all his newly hired maids and security guards. Something suddenly popped up on his computer screen. It said:

Ya-ha! (A chibi Hiruma appeared on the screen. He has an M16 with him)

Thank you for the generous gifts. I'll surely enjoy a long fun night with her.

I left you some pleasant gifts as well. Good luck with your studies!

Ya-ha! (A red bat appeared and the screen was filled with with chibi Hiruma's shooting his gun with that cocky grin of his)

Yagami punched the screen in fury. Seeing that face made his blood boil. His mobile phone rang and he opened it. Something pop-up and it was the same as the one in his computer. "FUCK YOU! DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled at Hiruma's image and threw his mobile phone on the marble floor so hard that it broke into pieces. Then he realized he had back-up copies of his research files there. "Shit!" he quickly picked it up but the phone was already ruined.

His maids and security guards had rushed up to his door and he only yelled and cussed them as to why no one noticed anyone entering his room. There was no CCTV record as well. He called an IT specialist to recover the files in his computer and phone if at all possible. He used another computer to check his cloud storage and new email accounts. All of it was clean was again. Damn that Hiruma. He needs to teach that brat a lesson.

The IT specialist recovered some files in his mobile phone but not a single one in his computer. The recovered files in his phone were also not the important ones. He had to redo his research. He can pretty much remember a lot of it but he needs the statistics and proofs. He had to rewrite his research that he had been doing for months. Thankfully he had hard copies of his raw data left at his secretary's place.


	22. Chapter 22: Finally

**A/N: **This was supposed to be Chapter 21 but I moved it here. Enjoy! Ya-ha. Be sure to leave a comment. Kekeke.

**Chapter 22: Finally**

Hiruma woke up at two in the morning. He had slept for two hours. Mamori's scent filled his nostrils and he inhaled for more. He loved the scent of this room. He should sleep here more often. He glanced at Mamori. She was sound asleep and hugging that giant Devil Bat again. She had placed that stuffed toy in between them.

"Lucky you," he said bitterly and scowled at the bat. Then an idea popped in his mind and he grinned. He slowly removed the giant Devil Bat. "Mind your place. She's mine after all so don't you dare butting in as well," he said at the poor stuffed animal that was now on floor. He scooted closer and let Mamori's hugging arm go around his waist. 'Now that's better,' he contentedly smiled.

Her body felt so soft against his, especially those globes which are now pressed against him. He hugged her to press her even closer. He froze when he thought he had wakened her when she nuzzled at his chest. He gazed at her face and she didn't show any signs of waking. 'That was close,' he exhaled in relief. She must be tired so he'd rather not disturb her.

Her sleeping face looked so peaceful and free of all worries. He preferred that face. He rather disliked her worried one. He kissed her forehead and smelled her hair. 'Smells like home.' He caressed her reddish-brown locks. It was so soft and silky. She had been growing it longer lately. Not that he had any preference about it; whatever she likes is fine. He tucked some behind her ear so it wouldn't cover her face and gently trailed a knuckle on her cheek.

Ah, how he'd love to wake up beside her every day; to sleep holding her like this. And kiss her. Yes, kiss her. He had been longing to kiss her every single day. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. More, he wanted more. His thumb gently caressed her lips; so soft. He realized his lips were about to touch hers when she suddenly spoke in her sleep and said, "Hiruma-kun, don't do anything dangerous."

'Damn. Is she actually awake?' he checked her breathing and closely observed her. She's absolutely asleep and she's dreaming about him. She's chiding him even in her dreams. He laughed silently. 'She really got some good instinct.' He was about to kiss her; and if she didn't speak he wouldn't have stopped with just kissing her. She's in an accessible get up after all. He could do a lot of things. But she brought him back to his senses. He gave her another peck on the cheek and went back to sleep instead. _Let those desires be damned. _He is rather very much content with having her so close every day.

"Hiruma-kun, I'm heading out. We're out of supplies so I have to restock," Mamori said at the Quarterback who was once again busy with his beloved laptop. Maybe he'd marry it one day. He was almost never separated with that.

Hiruma was already out of bed when she woke up that morning and they were back to their routine like nothing happened. She heard Agon and the ladies were up until four in the morning so they are probably asleep until now. She felt sorry for the ladies and wanted to apologize later but Hiruma told her off.

There was no club activity today as per their Coach's discretion to give time for everyone to relax both their mind and body. Hiruma worked out and still did practice at home though. Surely the others did as well. Mamori ended up giving him a massage after he worked out since she felt bad not doing it yesterday.

"I'm coming with you," Hiruma closed his laptop and walked to her.

"I'll be fine on my own. You should rest while you can," Mamori declined.

Hiruma snatched the list she was holding. "Like hell you would." She had listed a lot and she surely wouldn't be able to carry all those. "Who knows if they already know where you live and follow you around?" he had told her before to just order things and have it delivered but she insisted she wanted to personally purchase it.

Mamori smiled. She knew that wasn't the only reason but let it be. He was actually quite a gentleman once in a while. After all, the stock would be for them both. What she didn't like though when he goes with her at times like this would be the fact that he would pay for everything. It must be part of his pride but she has hers as well. They are both earning money and she didn't want to be a freeloader. She's already in his place for free and he's paying for all the bills so she insisted she take care of food expenses since she's the one who cooks anyway. He agreed to that but still gave her one of his many credit cards to use in case necessary. "I'm going to pay," she reminded him so they won't have to argue in the groceries.

"I will. I haven't paid in a while."

"I never paid rent or bills or whatsoever."

"You're my personal maid. Maids don't need to pay anything. You just need to do everything for me. Kekeke."

"Those are normal household chores," she retorted.

"Normal, huh?" he laughed out loud. She thinks those are normal household chores.

"What's so funny?"

"It's normal household chore to cleanup everything even my guns, prepare my food and bath every day, help me wash my back every now and then, massage me when I'm tired, dry my hair every time I take a bath, prepare my coffee, wash all my clothes, including underwears might I add." Even Hiruma was surprised when she first did that. It was when he was injured during the game with Hakushu Dinosaurs in Senior High. He didn't mind her washing all his normal clothes, but to think she even did his underwears. How should he react? Now he is used to it though.

"Yes," Mamori nodded. But she blushed at the last thing he mentioned.

"You'd do it for any other men?" he glowered at her.

"Eh? Of course not! I'm living with you so-"

"So if you're living with another man, you'd just do all those for him?"

"It's not like I will live with some random man. My parents only allowed this because it's Hiruma-kun."

He already knows that, but the way she said it was normal to do all those was quite irritating. She's lumping him with other men. He didn't like it. "But if you're living with another man, you'd do all those anyway?" he had cornered her against the wall and he was looming over her.

"Of course not!"

"Only if it's me then?"

"Hai hai (Yes, yes). Mou, stop being such a kid. We need to get going," she dismissed. "Does it matter anyway?" she mumbled to herself but he heard it.

That's it. OF COURSE IT DOES! Hiruma couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't taking this seriously. He tilted her chin and claimed her lips. There was a strong jolt of what felt like electricity and heat that spread throughout his body the instant their lips touched. It was like something was awakened and unleashed. He eyed her when he distanced his lips a bit and it looked like she felt it as well.

Mamori stood there wide-eyed and overwhelmed both at the feeling of what she experienced with a single peck on her lips and the fact that Hiruma just kissed her. Why is he suddenly doing this? She couldn't even speak so her eyes searched his to ask for answers. But before she could even process everything, he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her again. His lips were soft and warm and his eyes were shut like he was enjoying this. He moved his lips and Mamori couldn't take it anymore; all those sensations are overwhelming. She closed her eyes, her hands lightly settled on his chest. Their hearts seemed to be beating at the same rhythm. What's with the warm fuzzy feeling flowing all over her? It was so pleasant, she wanted more. Why does it feel like she had been waiting for him to do this?

His hands were scorching her face and his lips did even worse. She felt like her mind is melting, going blank, and she could only think of him. His right hand snaked to the back of her head and his left hand slithered down to the small of her back; pressing her to him. She could feel the burning sensation from his touch spread all over her body. Her heart fluttered. It felt good. She loved the feeling of being held by him like this. It's warm and comfortable. She'd love it if he held her like this every day.

Mamori's knees felt like it was turning to jelly. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he started nibbling on her lower lip. A moan involuntary escaped her lips and her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his tongue suddenly invade her mouth. But the feeling was too much she instantly closed her eyes. Another moan escaped her and he swallowed it. Her fingers gripped at his blond locks and she heard him make a very male sound from his throat that sent heat all over her body; making her want to drown in him. She lost her sanity and her body acted on its own; reflecting the honest desires that its owner had been suppressing all this time.

More. Hiruma wanted more and Mamori wasn't protesting at all. He revelled in delight when she didn't push him away the second time his lips touched hers. Instead, she slowly responded as he demanded more. He owned her lips. How long had he been craving for this? The touch of her lips, her hands perched on his chests, her eyes closed as he kissed her. Everything felt incredibly good. A burst of sensations he had never felt before. Much, much more than he had imagined. And yet he still craved for more.

Hiruma wanted to be greedy and selfish this time while Mamori was allowing him. His hands wrapped around her to hold her closer as he nibbled on her lips; and the fire within him burned stronger as she tugged at his hair and hold onto him tighter. He felt the pressure of her breasts against his body.

A moan escaped her mouth, opening the lips he had been ravaging; and it sent him to the pits. She's enjoying it. He doesn't want to hold back anymore. He instantly took the opportunity to invade her mouth. And the moment his tongue was in, feeling her warm wetness, savouring her taste, and earning another moan from her; the last bit of sanity he was holding onto vanished to oblivion.

Hiruma explored her mouth; claiming it as his. He was gentle and slow at first, testing the waters. Ah, how he'd been longing for this. It's making him crazy. He teased her tongue and seconds later Mamori's tongue danced with his. She's eagerly responding! And he countered with more passion and ardour; revealing the hunger and thirst he had been holding back for years.

They broke apart for air for a second or two only to kiss even deeper. They seem to have forgotten about everything else and their hands and body moved accordingly. He had been rubbing her back for a while now and he found his hands groping her rich behind. He pushed her against the wall, opened her legs with his and settled himself in between; pressing a leg up her thighs. He earned the sweetest moan yet when he pushed his leg higher to touch that thing between her legs. She was scorching hot. When he moved his hands in a circular motion on her behind, rubbing her genitals to his thigh, she moaned louder, welcoming the touch. His hands trailed up to her breasts and he gently cupped both.

"Aah!" Mamori broke apart from their kiss just to let out a loud moan when he put his hands inside her blouse and bypassing her bra. He loved the feeling of her raw globes against his palms and he could tell she loved having her breasts touched like that. Her nipples were already hard and he teased them. "Ah, Hiruma-kun," her erotic voice reverberated to his very soul. He kissed her deeply then trailed kisses from her jaw line down to her collarbone as he continued teasing her pussy with his leg until she voluntarily moved up and down against it to rub herself further. She was dying for his touch and he could feel her wetness even through his pants.

**A/N:** Ya-ha! There you go for Hiruma. I was holding back ok. It was so hard to not just let it all slip away right here right now. Lol. You think it's easy to write these? I fucking had a hard time controlling myself from spilling all the beans. Kekeke. How do you like it people? Yohohoho.


	23. Chapter 23: Her Name

_**A/N:**__ Kekeke. How are you people? Now where were we again? To those who are able to get to work, DO YOUR BEST and STAY SAFE. We wish you all the best! Keep the economy rolling. Lol._

_And BTW FYI,__** your comments may affect the flow of the story so don't hold back**__. I have already planned how this will end but I haven't written it yet and there are things I add or omit depending on how I wrote the previous chapters. So if your comments inspired me or something, your thoughts might end up giving this story a chapter or so. It depends. I'm not promising to put every idea or request you comment but I MAY incorporate it and you'll read it in the next chapters. If I forgot to mention in the author's note or reply to your comment, you'll know anyway since you wished for it._

_**This chapter is dedicated to all those who wished for these two to lose control somehow and end up being naughty. Kekeke**_

**TalithaSapph:** I have to look at the positive things or end up a pessimist. I don't want to get depressed in an already depressed world. Haha.

Ah, so that was 'Trick Play'. I wanted to see how it would end. It has a great plot and good dynamics, I was so sad when realized it was unfinished. I really loved cherrytiger's fanfics. And I'm still wishing for updates (from all those unfinished HiruMamo's as well). And yes, you're right. Despite having written how many chapters of HiruMamo I am still unsatisfied and fixated at those unfinished ones. That's why I don't want to leave my fics because I know _**the feeling of waiting for something you're not sure to come.**_ Lol. And every HiruMamo creation is welcome. Why not write as well, we'd love to read.

You'll know at the right time. Haha. **And **_**hell yeah, writers have it tough**__._ But it is also fun so I guess _**it's worth it**_. Kekeke. Let's see how it will roll out. Haha. And yes, they have a coach. Thinking about the fact that most of the best players in the story was gathered in one school, that meant it is the best university to enrol into for football players like them. So it means there are a lot of players and I was thinking it would be hard for Hiruma and Mamori to take care of more than a hundred players. (The name Saikyoudai University is also literally translated as super amazing/good university so might as well imply it has among the highest number of enrolees. Haha )

**Guest:** Read my other fanfic titled **Jealousy**. It has bits like that and so much more. Kekeke. Glad you like it. Keep checking in for more. Ya-ha!

**GreenChariot221:** Let's see how far he can push Hiruma's patience. Kekeke. Just imagine the two of them, man and woman living together for more than year without kissing or sex, but with the feelings. Just how much pent up sexual tension would that be? Kekeke_**. And here comes the lemon you were asking for. Ya-ha!**_

**crecentomoon:** Kekeke. I was waiting for those "damned" reactions and I'm not getting enough. Lol. I went to clean up the whole house before deciding to continue writing when I saw that there were more comments. Hahaha. (I higly value reactions you see. Kekeke.) And I wonder why your name is very familiar, have you written HiruMamo fanfics?

**Chapter 23: Her Name**

Hiruma licked and sucked at Mamori's nape as he unbuttoned her blouse. He trailed scorching kisses all over her collarbone down to her cleavage. Mamori bit her lip to stop her moans. He wanted to hear her more. He nipped and sucked at her skin and rubbed his thigh to her moist core until she couldn't help but let out her moans and chant his name. He let himself drown in her erotic cries and pleasured face.

Her hands had been dancing from his blond locks to his back to feeling up his chest. "Oh fuck!" Hiruma hissed a curse and a moan altogether when Mamori's hand found his rock hard arousal; somewhere she's totally unexpected to touch. He didn't think she would be the first prying one's hands on the genitals. _She sure knows what she wants_. She stopped and lifted her hand when she heard him cuss. "Careful with that love," he said so as not to scare her away. And he kissed her encouragingly.

"Mamori," Hiruma grunted in heavily lidded eyes at the pleasure when she touched him again; gently and experimentally rubbing at it. Her eyes widened in surprise at the mention of her first name.

Mamori could never be so blissful. That was the first time he said her name; and he just blurted it out so naturally and with a super pleased looked in his eyes. Her name sounded so good, so beautiful, and sexy in his voice. She wanted to hear it again and wished she could hear him say her name every day. She smiled merrily and kissed him oh so sweetly that his erection skyrocketed; he ended up scaring her with his size that she retracted her hand.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori gasped when he returned her hand to his erection and guided her on how to touch him. He looked at her straight in the eye as if to show her just how much he felt from the tiniest touch from her. His breathing hitched as he slowly rubbed her fingers from the tip to gently but firmly gripping up and down his shaft, to cupping his balls.

He almost lost his mind as Mamori watched him attentively, with that glimmer of lust in her eyes, showing that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She licked her lips and gulped as she watched him take pleasure in her touch.

Hiruma badly wanted to just take it out and stick it inside her. But he wanted to go at her pace. He let go of her hand, opened his zipper, and put her hand inside his pants; indicating she could do it herself and she blushed madly. She touched him through his boxers despite her embarrassment.

"Mamori," he said in an ecstatic whisper as she tried doing his example. It felt so damn good he felt like he's happy to die now. But damn, he wanted it inside her. He looked up to her face and she looked so delighted. He knew it was because of her name. She gave him that loving kiss again; and he almost drowned. He could have cum that instant.

He went back to pleasuring her to return the favour and distract himself or he'll cum any second. He unclasped her bra and gazed lovingly at the beauties that were revealed to him. (He had seen it before when she was changing in her room and he accidentally opened the door; she did tell him to knock first but it wasn't in his dictionary.) Seeing it this close to him was totally different. Her breasts had grown bigger and rounder compared to the last time he saw it.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori inquired with a flushed face when his arousal grew harder. He smiled and kissed her. "Keep going," he said and removed the hand she shyly covered to her nipples. He kissed her on the lips before attacking her breasts.

"Ah, Hiruma-kun~," an elated Mamori threw her head back as Hiruma licked and sucked at her breasts alternately while groping the other. She's sensitive. She's feeling so much from just her breasts. He could have made her orgasm like that. He snaked his right hand down to her skirt and rubbed at her thighs before going further to touch between it. "Ahh . . . mhn," was her breathy response.

"Fuck," he cursed while Mamori moaned in ecstasy when he palmed her through her panties and discover that she had really soaked the fabric. He could feel her hardened clit through it. He looked at her in the eye and she was begging for a kiss. He embraced her and kissed her deeply pouring all his pent up emotions and desires. She moaned and melted; intoxicated by his kiss.

He eyed her as he slowly put his hand inside her underwear; she did not protest. She was rather delighted and it shone in her eyes. They kissed ardently. He gently caressed her naked flesh. "You're so wet," he couldn't help but exclaim as his palm and fingers were instantly coated in her wetness. She bit into his shoulder to stop a wild moan from escaping her mouth. It only aroused the blond further. "Go on and be loud. I love it," he wanted to hear her cries of pleasure. He swiped his middle finger through her slit and she threw her head back, his name escaping her lips. He sucked at her throat and teased her pussy. She squirmed and moaned wildly under his touch. She was at his mercy.

Mamori couldn't help it. After he kissed her like that, she could do everything, anything, for him. His burning touch, his kisses, and those seductive male sounds coming from his throat. That smouldering look in his eyes that was asking, demanding, begging; everything about him was too good, too amazing. She just wanted to be held and ravaged by him. She was helpless as his fingers danced on her naked sex, teasing her, tantalizing her senses, and making her crave for more of him. He hadn't even put anything inside her and yet she was feeling so much. She had never felt like this before. His hands worked like magic. The romance novels she had read were nothing compared to this. She chanted his name erotically along with her ecstatic moans.

This is the first time she had ever seen him like this. It was an aspect of Hiruma Youichi that she had never encountered before, and she wanted to know him more. She wanted to know all of him, or at least as much as he would allow. She tried to keep up by touching his hard on. She wanted to make him feel more, see more of that look on his face, and hear his grunts of pleasure. Hear her name escaped his lips in elation. She wanted him to take pleasure in her more. She wanted to gratify his longing, give all of her to him, and only him. She wanted him to take her and she would give everything she could give. After all, how could she not when he was finally asking?

Hiruma lovingly caressed her cheek when she looked up to him again with those suppliant eyes. She obviously wanted him to kiss her and he couldn't help but gratify her. He craved the same, if not more. Their tongues danced and battled as they drowned pleasure.

_**A/N:**__ Ok so how did that go? Kekeke. And since I haven't uploaded on the previous days, here comes bulk upload. Ya-ha! (I have to re-read and re-read these chapters so even after writing it I couldn't upload immediately. There was a lot of omission and revision.)_


	24. Chapter 24: Her Walls

**Chapter 24: Her Walls**

Hiruma was kissing and licking at Mamori's navel, ready to kiss further below, and about to pull down her panties when his phone suddenly rang. They both jolted at the sound. But Hiruma refused to stop. He pressed a button to end it, and pulled down her underwear until she wriggled free of it. His damned phone rang again, forcing back his sanity. He still chose to end it; eyebrows perked in irritation. He'd rather continue while Mamori is still in the mood. When it rung the third time, she said "you should probably answer it."

DAMN IT! was written all over Hiruma's face as he answered the call. It was Agon. "What the fuck is it Fucking Dreads?!" he barked; obviously hating the fact that they just got interrupted and making it obvious to the latter.

"Trash, you shouldn't speak that way to the one who saved that wench."

"What do you fucking want?" Hiruma grumpily asked. He watched as Mamori was obviously dragged back to her senses. Her face turned into a deep shade of red and she awkwardly separated herself from how they were tangled. She pushed him a bit and he understood. He gently removed the hand that was pleasuring her just a while ago and she let out a sound of dissatisfaction. Of wanting that hand back there, but she was obviously debating with her mind and her mind won. She almost fell to the ground when she separated from him and removed her arms around his neck. He was quick to scoop her up before her knees hit the floor and walked to the couch where he settled her. He sat down beside her. She anxiously fixed her bra and buttoned her blouse back; much to his disdain. It means they are totally not continuing what they were up to just seconds ago. Both of their breathing are still loud and laboured from so much kissing and touching.

"Kukuku. It sounds like I interrupted something. Were you about to cum?" Agon teased and was mockingly pretending to be sorry. Good thing the phone was not in loud speaker.

"Damn you. I will kill you a billion times and feed you to the wolves. Fucking spill it before I change my mind," Hiruma snapped. Mamori gave him a disapproving look but it did not work with her face still flushed from their recent activity. She said in hand signals 'can I talk to him?' and he replied with a capital 'NO.'

"Book the five of us in that new onsen (hot spring) resort for today and tomorrow," Agon demanded. He specified the kind of accommodation he wanted and what type of food, beddings, and all. He was pretty meticulous in what he wanted and he chose the most expensive ones.

Mamori watched in horror as Hiruma smelled the hand that he used inside her panties. He displayed to her how much of her juices had soaked his hand and he licked at it while listening to Agon. By the time Agon was done with his specifications, Hiruma had mostly licked off the juices from her core. Mamori could only blush in embarrassment and blink in disbelief.

"Fine. I'll send you the voucher in a few minutes."

"Kukuku. That's why I like you," Agon's laughter boomed that Hiruma had to distance himself from the phone. "By the way, don't fucking lick her pussy while talking to me damn it! I just had a rough night."

"That's none of your fucking business you fucking huge piece of disturbance. I want to kill you right now," Hiruma retorted. Mamori insisted she wanted to talk so Hiruma said, "she says she wanna talk to you."

"Give her the phone," Agon grinned. Hiruma put it in loud speaker before handing it to Mamori. He got another phone and called the owner of the onsen resort that Agon wanted.

"Hello Agon-kun?"

"Wench, you sure gave me one hell of a night. Stop sucking that Trash's dick and come to me."

"Thank you for telling me it was drugged. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this mess Agon-kun and to the ladies as well. Gomenasai. Please give them my regards," Mamori said, ignoring his vulgar remark. Hiruma already told her not to bother apologizing but she's stubborn.

"Kukuku, now you're in my debt. You better remember that."

"Hai, arigato" Mamori agreed much to Hiruma's annoyance. Then she added, "it's not my fault you wolfed down all six though so I'm not taking responsibility for anything. And I'm NOT sucking anything."

Hiruma snatched his phone back. "You are already fucking paid Dreads. You are in no position to make any demands now. I've sent you the vouchers."

"Kuh. Fine. Fine. Go put that dick back in and rough up that wench. Enjoy Trashes!" Agon beamed loudly before ending the call. Hiruma just calmly closed his phone while Mamori would have put a tomato to shame at how red her face was. They haven't even reached that part yet.

"You alright," Hiruma asked. She nodded without looking him in the eye. _Thought so_. He knew she would be like this. He could almost see the invisible wall she's putting between them again. He wondered how long she would avoid him. He held her by the shoulder and she instantly tensed up. "Shall we continue where we left off?" he held her chin up to meet his eyes and her blush run even deeper and she looked away.

"Groceries! We need to get the groceries" She said in a flustered voice, pushed him away, and stood up. She ran to the mirror to check herself. She rejoiced that her legs are finally working again. She would have had run to her room and locked up a long time ago if not for the fact that her knees and legs were malfunctioning. Her eyes widened at her reflection. She has huge hickeys from her neck down to her cleavage and her hair was a wreck. She had the 'just fucked look' that people had been describing to her.

"I'll just get changed," she turned to the direction of her room. Her face could not get any redder. She stole a glance at Hiruma in the mirror and he was grinning happily at the sight of those marks. She wanted to throw a shoe or two at his smirking face.

When she was in front of her door, she paused and said "go wash your hands!" and quickly snuck into her room and he heard the click of the lock. The first time she ever locked her door. Hiruma mentally cursed. He would be getting locked doors now. But he doesn't regret in the least, everything that they just did. He went to the bathroom to masturbate, as if he could just go out after that much of stimulation. He looked down at the wet spot on his pants. That was where she had been rubbing her pussy. She had soaked his pants as well.

The blond sighed deeply as he seated himself back on the couch, waiting for Mamori. After years, he was finally able to break those fucking multi-layered walls she built around her and yet she was already building new ones. He was always breaking those walls little by little every day but new ones always popped up. He lost control today and broke those walls in one go. He wondered what the consequences would be. But after getting a taste of what lies beyond those walls, he's not sure he can continue taking things slowly now.

He had spent so much time making her comfortable around him and now he doesn't know what would happen after this. _Damn those fucking risks!_ There is so much at stake so he didn't try to overdo things. He was very much content with keeping her with him every day, watching her smile and laugh and get angry at him. He was content with sneaking into her room every now and then to watch her sleep, steal a kiss or two, and go back to his room. He was happy with just having her around. But now he knew he couldn't go back with being content to just those. Yes, JUST those. Now that he knew he could get so much more, he would. He is rather happy with how much development he achieved by losing control. Maybe it's good to just let his feelings take control every now and then.

Somehow, Hiruma felt like he was finally able to let something heavy off of his chest. He ended up spilling the beans when he was supposed to just let Mamori know why this set up (living together) is very important to him. He wanted her to know why it matters that she should only do those things for him and not to anyone else. That what is going on between them is not just the normal relationship between people. That it is something more. That it isn't just friendship or something professional. And that what she had been doing was something that is special, only for him.

He wanted to emphasize that he wasn't just treating her like every other woman so she shouldn't think of him as just like every other man. He loved being number one and he wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted his special place. He knew it exists, but it is frustrating when she acts like it doesn't. After what happened, perhaps by now she would understand; believe that his and her feelings do exist, admit it to herself, and accept their possibilities.

_**A/N:**__ I don't know why I love putting Agon between these two. Did I put your hopes up? Kekeke. There is always a proper time for everything. That was just their first kiss. They don't have to get everything in one go. It's not a one night stand. Be patient. And COMMENT will ya?_


	25. Chapter 25: He Likes Her

**A/N:** **Special mention** to **TalithaSaphh** for commenting 9 minutes after I uploaded the two chaps. A very active reader indeed. I love it. Ya-ha! And yes, this story will go further. And Agon is well, those senses of his are sometimes peculiar.

_**Thank you everyone for reading and commenting. Please continue to support this. (If you're feeling left out, go on and comment. Ya-ha.)**_

**V:** Thanks. Those two are good friends. Maybe? Hahaha. The talk, yes. They should really have more of that. Not really much of a talk as now but a talk of the heart maybe. Lol.

**callionope:** Gotta love those comments. Ya-ha! Yes he definitely does. I was actually a bit unsure if should involve studies but since he is doing so much threat to Mamori, I think he deserves it as well. (Oh, so you're a teacher. Good luck with that! Must be hard reigning in students? Or you're more of the constructivist type? I actually have my license as well but I don't teach, as of now. Maybe in the future.)

Hahaha. I really love those comments of yours. Lol. Agon's gotta continue being Agon even in the following chapters. Ya-ha! And I'm happy to have inspired you. Go finish what you started as well. Kekeke. Hiruma will surely finish what he started (wink) someday. And thanks, I will (currently trying to have a balanced diet but lacking in exercise, maybe I'll try working out again haha).

**GreenChariot221:** Indeed. It would their first after all. Here's more update. Ya-ha.

**Crecentomoon:** Cheers to more. Ya-ha!

**Guest:** Kekeke. Those will follow in the next chapters. This story is not yet over though. It still has more chapters. Because Yagami needs more punishment. Maybe 10 or 15 more. Depends. I'll be continuing **Jealousy** after this.

**Chapter 25: He Likes Her**

"Hey, you forgot something," Hiruma called when he got impatient. Mamori had been in her room for a while. He wondered if she's touching herself. If she is, they could just forget about the groceries and go all the way. He'd rather not leave her unsatisfied.

"What is it?" she replied from within her room.

"Open that door and see," the blond replied.

Mamori slowly opened the door and she peered at the blond who just a few minutes ago was doing unbelievably good but naughty things to her. She blushed in embarrassment when she saw what he was referring to. It was her underwear. He was twirling it around in the air using his index finger. "Don't do that," she chastised. She was too embarrassed to get it when she was already in her room so she just let it be.

"Come and get it. Or should I bring it with me in the groceries?" Hiruma eyed her when she got out. She changed into a turtle neck to cover the hickeys. Well he did kiss and sucked as he pleased so he couldn't blame her for wanting to hide it. Although he wouldn't mind letting the world know.

"Stop being such a pervert." Mamori chided, looking at him in the eye only for a second. She grabbed it and exclaimed "why is it wet?!" she knew she soaked it but not like that.

"I had to use it since it was drenched in your precious juices, and I washed it a bit because my cum was all over it," Hiruma flat out said laughed as she almost exploded in embarrassment when she understood what he meant. He masturbated using her panty and he wasn't embarrassed at all.

"You pervert!" she exclaimed and run to the laundry room to properly wash it.

When she was done, Hiruma teased, "by the way, did you go and touch yourself? You were taking so long in your room."

"Of course not! How could I do that?!" How much more is he going to embarrass her? She wanted to just pass out.

"Then should I make you cum first. You can't possibly be fine now if you didn't," Hiruma further teased (hoping she'd want it). He showed her his middle finger and licked it; indicating how he intended to pleasure her. Mamori instantly turned red. Hiruma grinned. '_Ho, she actually wants it.'_ He was rather surprised he hadn't gotten a slap or two. He thought she would be angry at him or something but she wasn't. She's just embarrassed.

"Groceries," she said again and run to the elevator. She was about to close it before he could get in. She couldn't possibly be in a cramped space with this devil right now. But Hiruma was quick to stop it from closing and entered. They ended up kissing passionately and with the wonders of his fingers, he made her experience her first orgasm in the elevator. Thankfully, that elevator was especially made just for Hiruma to use so no else uses it except her. She dragged him to a comfort room to wash his hands before they went shopping.

Mamori wanted to wipe off that self-satisfied smile from his lips. She had rather boosted his ego by not being able to stop his ministrations and let him make a mess of her in the elevator for heaven's sake. She couldn't quite understand why she let him do that. She thought she had already resolved not to let him do anymore today but when he kissed her, her mind just went blank again and she couldn't stop him anymore. Well, especially when it was too good and he did make her experience something amazing.

She knew in herself, that she actually loved everything he did to her. But letting him touch her in the elevator, and worst yet, have her first orgasm there; she never thought she could stoop so low. She's being too easy. She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her the instant she recovered.

Mamori looked out of the window as Hiruma drove. She needed time to think about everything. She needed to process what just happened. After what he did today, she couldn't help but think and assume a lot of things. First of all, she realized that she is living with the most dangerous man she had ever met. Yagami wasn't that dangerous to her, in her perspective. Hiruma is super dangerous. Because no matter what this blond tries to do to her, she realized now that she wouldn't say no. She would get carried away. She would let him do as he pleases. And worst yet, she would reciprocate it, if not ask for more.

Mamori was actually relieved to know that Hiruma actually sees her as a woman and not just as his useful manager. She had been wanting for him to notice her, take interest in her as a woman. So after that lust-filled look in his eyes today, after all the naughtiness he did, she was sure he is actually attracted to her. She recalled how hot and hard he was against her hand. She never thought she could make him like that. He is the only man who acted like she has zero attractiveness after all. And she loathed why of all people, he was the only one that took her interest. She knew she had many outstanding suitors who truly loved her, but she just can't love them back even when she tried. She could never look away from this dazzling man beside her. He had already won her heart a long time ago and she hated to admit it. Even now, she's still unsure to say it.

She had known a long time ago though that she had actually fallen in love with him. It was her mother who first pointed it out that Mamori actually likes the guy, she always talked about him when they had their dinner. And then Sarah and Ako who teased her about having a crush in the football club that's why she joined. After some time they concluded that she's already in love. They even explained to her what love is and what it feels like. It did nothing but scare her. Why him of all people? And after some time, almost all the people who knew them both assumed that they are a couple. They both got tired of denying it to everyone who asks and just let people think what they think.

With a deep longing in her eyes, she wondered if they are dating now. After all, it was like he was saying he didn't want them to be normal. He wanted them to be in a more serious relationship. That's what he meant right? After the kisses he gave her, that's the only conclusion she could arrive at. Except if Hiruma just wanted her body, but Hiruma wouldn't do that to her right?

Hiruma had even called her by her name affectionately. She blushed as her mind replayed how he said her name. Did he never call her that because for him it was intimate or special? She recalled how he had a warm gaze in his originally cold eyes as he held her so tenderly and kissed her lovingly after he made her cum. He had asked her, "Would you still say it doesn't matter?" and she shook her head. "Would you let other guys do this to you?" she shook her head again. "Then all those things does matter, right?" she nodded. "Good," and gave her a peck.

Then he asked softly, "hey, can you promise me that you'd only do these kinds of things with me?" She looked up to his eyes wondering what he meant. Her heart beat even faster at the emotions in his eyes. He wanted her to be just his, he wanted her so much he couldn't contain it, and he was actually scared of how she would respond. How can she say no with him looking at her like that? "Yes, I promise," she replied and he suddenly kissed her with so much that she had to hold onto him again. He looked so happy. She can't help but kiss him back, wishing for that moment to last forever. It felt so good, so right to be kissed and held by him; like it was where she was meant to be.

"Now then, let go. Shall we?" he said and she nodded. They walked together to the car. His arm was still around her waist.

Her heart beat faster just at the recollection and she blushed at the conclusion that she arrived at. HE LIKES HER. Her devil captain and quarterback actually has feelings for her. She smiled secretly, her hair covering her face as she gazed out the window.

Still, she couldn't help but think he is a really mean opportunist. Because she had let her guard down he invaded instantly. He even made her promise and agree to things right after she came; while she was still so vulnerable.

Mamori ended up falling asleep in the car with all her thinking and Hiruma woke her up when they reached their destination.

Hiruma and Mamori just finished shopping and was about to head home when they spotted Sena and Suzuna walking together in a park. Suzuna was clinging on one of Sena's arm and they were both eating ice cream. "My, my. What do we have here," Hiruma laughed eerily.

"A-a date?!" Mamori looked hyped.

"Want to follow them?" Hiruma suggested what her face was saying and she nodded excitedly. She was just telling him yesterday not to snoop on other people and now she wanted them to stalk the chibis. He laughed as he parked the car and they followed the two.


	26. Chapter 26: Encounter

_**A/N: **__This chapter is for __**callianope**__ and all those who wished for Sena to be back in the story. More DevilBats will be back in the future chapters._

**Chapter 26: Encounter**

"Sena, can I taste yours?" Suzuna asked the Running back. She's quite the daredevil compared to her boyfriend who despite his popularity, still can't get over his old habits. They had been dating for some time now.

"Sure," Sena said with a blush and watched in embarrassment as Suzuna licked at his ice cream. He still can't get used to these things.

"Mmm, this flavour tastes better," the cheerleader exclaimed. "I should have chosen it," she retorted in regret.

Sena smiled, got her ice cream, and handed her his. "You can have mine instead. I don't really mind which flavour since I like both." How could he not want an ice cream she already tasted? It was an indirect kiss.

"Eh? Really?" Suzuna beamed but she felt guilty that he might be saying that just to make her happy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the Running back said and already started eating her supposed ice cream.

"Yay! Thank you," Suzuna said and held tighter at Sena's arm. The boy blushed at the feeling of her breast pressing against his arm. Suzuna smiled and pretended not to notice and just held onto him as they continued to wander in the park. She's quite proud of her breast now. It's not big like others but it had started to grow much more than it was during high school.

"Kekeke. New blackmail material recorded," Hiruma laughed as he took snapshots of their two former team mates.

Meanwhile, Mamori was blushing madly at what she just watched. _'Suzuna-chan's amazing. I could never do that,'_ she thought as she stole a glance at Hiruma. She wished they could have a date like that too and eat ice cream and sweets together, but she knew that would never happen. He doesn't like sweets. But maybe he would bring her to dates, right? She recalled how he touched and kissed her. Her face heated up and her cheeks turned to a darker shade of red as she wondered again what they are now.

"Reminiscing already? Should we get home and continue where we left off?" Hiruma whispered at her ear and Mamori jumped in surprise.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun don't do that so suddenly," Mamori exclaimed as her mind was dragged back to the present. She felt like her heart just went out of her mouth. Why is he even whispering to her like they are lovers?! Wait, are they?

"Mamori-neechan?" the two heard Sena's voice.

"Mamo-nee! You-nii!" Suzuna waived at them.

"Ah, now we're caught. It's because you're so loud," Hiruma retorted.

"It's your fault for surprising me," Mamori said and run to meet the two to avoid the blond.

"Mamori-neechan long time no see," Sena greeted his childhood friend and 'older-sister-cum-mother'.

"Long time no see. Time sure flies. You've grown taller again Sena."

"Really! I think it's because of daily practice thanks to football," Sena replied. "Hiruma-san is still taller though," he added in the end, seemingly losing confidence when Hiruma looked down at him. Their former team captain had grown taller as well and he is no longer as lanky as before. He got more muscle from hellish training (and proper diet).

"Mou, Sena-tara." Mamori laughed, feeling like the older sister she had always been to Sena.

"Ya! Mamo-nee, are you two here on a date as well?" Suzuna asked with her antenna like hair seemingly poking. She was not at all embarrassed to admit that Sena and her are on a date.

"Eto, it's not like that were just . . . " she didn't know what to say.

"Guess what I have here," Hiruma disturbed their melodramatic first-time-meeting-after-a-long-time scenario. He showed the two some printed images. Sena was blushing madly. "Kekeke, added to my notebook."

"When did you have time to print that?" Mamori sweat-dropped. She saw a photographer walking around the park and knew instantly where Hiruma had grabbed the camera he used.

"You-nii can I have those?" Suzuna calmly asked. They rather looked cute in the pictures. It was a warm scene of young couples enjoying their time. And it was not scripted so it looked even better.

"What do I stand to gain? Kekeke."

Suzuna thought for a second. "Ah! List of new recruits in Enma American football club," she beamed.

"Suzuna, you shouldn't sell out the club," Sena chided.

"But he would know anyway sooner or later," Suzuna replied. "Right You-nii? So instead of having to put effort to get the list you can just give us those and you'll have the list." _It will be posted soon anyway_, the little devil in her reasoned out.

"Kekeke. You're pretty smart," Hiruma said and made Suzuna send him the list first before giving her the photos.

The four of them decided to eat at a restaurant to catch up with each other. Mamori asked how Sena was doing and Hiruma noted all the training that the running back did based on his narration. It was a very fruitful meeting (slash, spying) in Hiruma's perspective while it was a warm storytelling to the three.

Then they talked once again about how the Devil Bats were after Hiruma and Mamori graduated (Juumonji is in Saikyoudai but they didn't really have the time for storytelling due to training). Suzuna filled in their seniors of the huge progress of their old team and the former Mom and Dad of the Devil Bats were obviously proud and pleased. (Of course Hiruma mentally noted that he should keep an eye on the 2nd year players for whom to recruit in the future.)

They talked about all kinds of things until the topic went to dating. It was Suzuna who confessed to Sena first before he went to Notre Dame. He felt bad for leaving Suzuna behind but they constantly contacted each other so everything went smoothly until they both decided to go to Enma University.

Everything was going well with the conversation until when Suzuna asked, "what about You-nii and Mamo-nee? Who did the first move?"

Mamori instantly said "Were not - " she was about to say they were not dating but she recalled what they just did this morning and she blushed madly. Suzuna smiled viciously.

"Do you even need to ask?" Hiruma replied in Mamori's stead and laughed eerily. Suzuna and Sena understood that he was indicating it was him, because after all, they knew that Mamori can sometimes be so oblivious and as other people term it, 'dense'.

"Ara, look at what time it is, we should go home or the goods we purchased will get spoiled," Mamori said to escape the topic.

"Mamo-nee that's not fair," Suzuna did not budge.

But it was a fact, Mamori recalled they also bought perishable goods and meat. Then she recalled due to their 'activity' before they left home, Hiruma's clothes that she had washed were still hanging outside. She washes their clothes separately since they use different detergents; else they would smell the same. She had washed her clothes the day before so it was already dry. Hiruma's was still in the rooftop. She peered out the window and it looked like it was going to rain. "We really need to go. I forgot to get your clothes in before we left home," she told Hiruma.

He just raised an eyebrow at her and Mamori gasped and instantly covered her mouth. She was thinking of how to cover that but Suzuna and Sena were already gawking.

"Mamo-nee, that was loud and clear," Suzuna nudge her. "WE? Meaning you and You-nii right?"

"Hiruma-san's clothes? Mamori-neechan are you and Hiruma-san . . .?" Sena trailed off at the thought.

"No, of course not! He sleeps over at my apartment when we have a lot of work to do so he has clothes there," Mamori obviously lied.

"We actually went to your apartment last month, supposedly to pay a visit but the landlady said you left more than a year ago. I was supposed to ask about that when we meet but I forgot," Suzuna clarified.

"I thought maybe you found a closer one," Sena added.

"Uh, yeah I found a better one. Ahaha," Mamori nervously laughed. Why is Hiruma not helping her at all? And why are all the questions directed at her anyway?

"Mamori-neechan, you always look like that when you're lying," Sena pointed out.

"You-nii?" Suzuna looked at the accomplice of the person in question. "That was super loud and clear," she added.

"Mamo-chan!" two voices boomed from the table behind them. Mamori was wide-eyed when she saw Sarah and Ako who were both glaring at her like she betrayed them both.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Mamori asked in surprise.

"We had been here the whole time. We were about to leave when we saw the four of you. We came to say hi but you were all so engrossed so we thought we should wait until you're all done," Sarah explained.

"By the way Mamo-kaasan," it was Ako this time. "We had been asking to drop by your place since you are busy we thought we'd just visit you at your place but you always postponed. Is it because you are actually living with Hiruma-san?"

"And by the way you always said that you were not dating yet," Sarah added.

"Were you lying to us the whole time? Will you lie to us again?" Ako and Sarah grilled her at the same time.

"It's not like that, it is just-"

"Just?!" The two held her in place. "We'd love to hear the whole story," and they weren't taking no for an answer.

"We'd like to know as well," Sena and Suzuna joined in.

Thunder rumbled and thick clouds darkened the sky. It looked like the rain could pour any minute. Hiruma sighed. "We don't have time for this. Get in the fucking car."

Mamori looked up to him in surprise. 'Is it okay with you?' was her unspoken question and he nodded. They settled the bill and headed to Hiruma's parked car.

"Fit yourselves in the back," Hiruma told them as he went to the driver's seat. Ako and Sarah high fived and Suzuna shamelessly joined in. Mamori sighed and waited for all four to finally enter the car before she seated herself at the front.

"Yay! Big news big news!" Suzuna beamed.

"You're not supposed tell anyone else Suzuna-chan," Mamori reigned her in before she started calling everyone.

"Even Kurita-san and Mushashi-san?" Sena inquired.

Mamori looked at Hiruma.

"They already know," Hiruma clarified.

"They do?" Mamori was surprised. That's the first time she heard that.

"Then we were left out," Ako and Sarah were depressed. "Mamo-chan lied to us. Mamo-chan betrayed us," the two pretended to cry just to make Mamori feel guilty.

Mamori sweat-dropped. "I'll tell you everything at home."

"AT HOME?!" the four in the back exclaimed at how she referred to wherever they were heading to.

"Are the two of you actually secretly married? And you didn't invite any of us during the wedding?" Ako beamed dramatically at their friend. She's read about things like that in a lot of manga.

"Because Mamo-chan is actually pregnant?" Sarah exclaimed playfully.

"No, maybe they actually already have a child and they are hiding it?" Suzuna joined in the fun.

"That can't be possible," Sena sweat-dropped.

Hiruma's laughter filled the car and they all grew silent.

"Don't tell me one of the things we enumerated is right?" the three ladies looked at each other, at Hiruma, and then at Mamori who face-palmed.

Mamori was rather more surprised that everyone is assuming that Hiruma is already her boyfriend and they are just accepting it. She thought they would be having disapproval or side comments first about her dating Hiruma but will accept it with proper explanation. They looked like they would not need it at all. They are rather already concluding things that should be far in the future.


	27. Chapter 27: Wedding Picture

_**A/N: **__I'm getting a bit restless due to this Covid-19. Wish it would be gone soon. Even after the lockdown I'm not sure I'll be back to work since I'm in Hospitality and Tourism which as you know it is considered as leisure and who the hell wants to go spending money right after a crisis. Is there even money to spend to begin with? Sigh. . . sigh. Damn this virus, my budget's getting tight. Grrr. . . . . Don't mind me. Just ranting about. Hahaha._

_ So here are 3 chapters for ya. Hope everything's going well or at least better in your part._

** Special mention to TalithaSapph **again for being the first to comment just a few minutes after upload. Love it! Kekeke. You'll see in the following chapters. Although I'm not promising anything 'major'. Lol. It's indeed high time to get a peek of their times together.

**crecentomoon: **Eternity, hope that exists. Lol. Here are 3 chapters. And more cuteness. Ya-ha!

**GreenChariot221:** Gotta love those smexy scenes. I had a hard time with those to make sure I didn't end up making them just lusting for each other. Gotta make sure LOVE is what's making them lust for each other. Hahaha. Here are three chapters without that Yagami dude. I've got more HiruMamo sweetness for the love of it. Lol.

Yes, indeed. I might make something in the future. It's a very tempting idea. Especially since I was hooked on an unfinished fanfic with these two getting secretly married. You are very much welcome. Continue looking forward to the new chapters. Ya-ha

**Guest:** Yep. Me too. I think those arguments also show how they care for each other. More of those soon.

I was once planning on making a soldier Hiruma and Doctor or medic Mamori since the makers of the manga always drew Hiruma with soldier attire and he looked good in it. I was thinking maybe they'd meet in the battlefield for the first time or something. Haha. It's just that it's a bit hard considering how to portray him going to a war and the like. But it has been in my mind after reading **Bar-Ohki**'s fanfic **Letter's Home**. I might write some more fics if I have time again.

**calianope**: Yes. I think Hiruma would be ok with letting his emotions show to Mamori since she's someone important to him. And he is smart so I believe he knows he needs to let her in. And yep, of course the venue isn't much of an issue as long as it is secure of course. Hiruma is Hiruma after all. kekeke.

And you are very much welcome. Haha. I was overwhelmed with so many thank you's. Love it! Kekeke.

Well done on updating! Surely your readers are very much delighted. I'm glad that I'm being an inspiration. Here's to more motivation. Three chapters. Ya-ha. Stay safe as well.

**V**: Thank you. Here's more chapters to satisfy our HiruMamo cravings. Kekeke

**Chapter 27: Wedding Picture**

Ako, Sarah, Suzuna and Sena were all puzzled when Hiruma drove into a huge business hotel near Saikyoudai. He drove to the back entrance and parked his car into a spacious parking space that has nine expensive looking cars in it.

They helped the 'couple' carry their groceries into the elevator that was completely devoid of other people. Hiruma had his whole hand scanned before the elevator doors automatically opened.

"I wonder what we are going to see," Ako said. "A wedding picture?"

"A baby with mix features of Mamo-chan and Hiruma-san?!" Sarah chimed excitedly.

Mamori sweat-dropped. She wondered how to explain to these people. She mentally prepared herself for their overreaction.

"I'm starting to get nervous," Suzuna said.

"Yeah, me too." Sena agreed and they held each other's hand.

"How much longer?" Suzuna asked.

"Just a bit more. We are at the top floor," Mamori clarified.

They finally reached the top floor and Hiruma had to have his eyes scanned to open the main entrance and they were welcomed by a grandiose hallway. The hallway divided the top floor into two. It was so huge and has red carpet that it was almost a waste or rather scary to walk on. They noticed that there were huge lockers on the side right after the entrance. It was filled with Hiruma and Mamori's shoes. Mamori gave them all guest slippers to wear inside and instructed them to leave their shoes in the empty lockers. They nervously walked on the red carpet, closely following the two; until Hiruma had his eyes scanned once again to have another door opened.

There were CCTV's everywhere starting from the parking lot, the elevator, the hallway, and maybe even inside.

"I'm getting scared with all this high-tech security," Sarah and Ako held hands. Sena and Suzuna sighed. They were sure it was Hiruma's fault. It was highly likely that he was the one who set up and installed everything. They both wondered if all those were actually working or just fakes to scare people away. But if it's HIM, it's highly likely that all of those are working.

The door finally opened. They were welcomed by an extravagant living room with a huge display on the wall, a framed photo of two people smiling and looking exactly at whoever entered the door.

Sarah almost passed out. Mamori had to drop her groceries to support her friend. Meanwhile, Ako yelled, "I WAS RIGHT!" Sena and Suzuna gawked both in awe and confusion.

It was a giant picture of Hiruma and Mamori. Mamori was wearing a gorgeous white dress and Hiruma was wearing a white tux that perfectly matched Mamori's. Mamori was holding a bouquet in one hand and Hiruma had one hand around her waist. They were holding hands both were wearing golden bands on their wedding ring finger, bliss shining in both their eyes.

"It's their wedding picture!" Ako finally broke the silence when she recollected herself from shock.

"You didn't tell us?" Sarah was about to break into tears. She looked broken-hearted.

"You didn't invite anyone?" a teary Suzuna looked from Mamori to Hiruma and back to Mamori again.

"Do Auntie and Uncle know about this?" Sena asked after being speechless.

They all looked at Mamori and Hiruma with their eyes clearly telling they felt left out and betrayed.

"Mou. Enough of this! You're all misunderstanding things. Go sit down first," Mamori grabbed the four's hands in exasperation and dragged them all to the couch. All the groceries were left in Hiruma's care and he started heading into the kitchen.

"SIT." Mamori commanded the four. Thankfully they obeyed. "Wait for me, I'll just get us some drinks." She went and picked up the other groceries that Hiruma couldn't carry and followed him to the kitchen.

They were all too shocked to look around. They just nervously stared at the coffee table in front of them. Mamori returned with drinks for everyone. She called at Hiruma who said he was busy. "If you won't come here right now I'm never going to talk to you again," Mamori said in hand signals and he was suddenly seated beside her in an instant. She needed him so these four people would believe in her explanation.

"Hiruma-kun and I are NOT married. We're just living together," Mamori started.

"But we did get married. We even put those rings on each other. And we kissed," Hiruma contradicted; amusement dancing in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Mamori's shoulder. "Ouch," he said when she instantly removed it while glaring at him.

"Don't make things any harder," Mamori barked at Hiruma. She's not in the mood for his games. "WE DIDN'T," she emphasized and Hiruma winced like she stabbed him. She noticed but ignored him. "It was just in a play," Mamori clarified to the four. "During Saikyoudai's festival last year, we presented a play about a modern and modified story of Romeo and Juliet where the couple ended up getting married and their families united finally stopping the conflicts."

Hiruma sat silently with arms crossed on his chest, obviously feeling depressed at what Mamori just did. And he knew she noticed his gloomy aura but she's ignoring him.

"My suitor's and fans were fighting for Romeo's role when they heard about how the story had a kissing scene. So I ended up forcing Hiruma-kun to play the role. The play went perfectly. Those displays were photo shoots. We were wearing such fancy clothing so it would be a waste to take pictures, right?"

"Mamo-chan, are you lying to us?" Ako and Sarah said together. Sena and Suzuna were still speechless.

"Of course not. I can show all of you a video of the play," Mamori stood up to retrieve it. Hiruma left to retrieve his clothes on the rooftop before it rains. He was back before Mamori was.

The four finally noticed that the huge wedding picture has smaller photos below it. On the left was Hiruma kneeling to Mamori and kissing her hand. It was quite a sight. Centred was Hiruma carrying Mamori in a lover's carry. They have the look of a freshly wed ready to go to honeymoon. On the right was Mamori giving Hiruma a kiss on the cheek. The quarterback looked so happy. In all three of it they were wearing the wedding get up and ring. Below it was a collage of Hiruma and Mamori in Saikyoudai and Deimon High, their images with their friends, the Deimon Devil Bats team, and the Saikyoudai Wizards.

Mamori returned with her proof and let the four watch it. It was a super-modified version of Romeo and Juliet. It was almost another story. It was also a pantomime so no one was speaking. They were showing everything through action and facial expression. Amazingly, it was so much fun to watch. The closing scene was Hiruma and Mamori's kissing scene. Sarah, Ako, and Suzuna squealed.

Mamori sighed in relief. They finally believed her. They are now teasing her about kissing in front of all those people. Hiruma actually didn't kiss her on the lips though (because they weren't there yet). He kissed right beside it, cupping her face to cover their lips; fooling everyone and even the cameras. Thankfully, cameras and smart phones were prohibited in the theatre since it may distract the actors and actresses and may disrupt the play. So everyone's phones were either turned off or left with their things outside. Only the permitted school videographers and photographers were allowed to do so and of course Hiruma made sure it wouldn't leak.


	28. Chapter 28: Why They Live Together 1

_**A/N: **__In this chapter and the following chaps, we will go back to when Hiruma and Mamori were still first years in Saikyoudai._

**Chapter 28: Why They Live Together (1)**

"That explains the wedding picture. What about living together Mamo-chan?" Ako reminded everyone that what they came here for isn't explained yet. The other three nodded and looked at the couple expectantly.

"That's a long story." Mamori took a deep sigh as she recalled what had happened before.

It started during their first year in the university. When she enrolled in Saikyoudai, Mamori lived in the ladies dorm. However, being Hiruma's football manager, she always stayed too late at night in the American Football Club house.

It was a violation of the ladies dorm policies to stay outside beyond 10:00 PM and Mamori and Hiruma often times stayed in the clubhouse even after midnight. Hiruma had blackmailed the security guard to keep silent and Mamori innocently sweet-talked the poor guard to open the gates for her every time she goes home beyond curfew. But it didn't last long, since some people in the dorm noticed it.

"Hiruma-kun, I can't do this anymore. The security guard had been begging me to get back to the dorm earlier. He said he might lose his job anytime. Especially since some of the students know that he had been letting me in," Mamori suddenly complained one night while they were eating dinner at a 24 hour restaurant. (It wasn't a date. Yes it's just the two of them but they just tried to catch a very late dinner after pouring all their time analyzing formations and strategies and formulating game plans.)

It was already 11:30 PM and Mamori was still outside. It's either she sneak to the gates and talk to the guards to let her in or sleep in Hiruma's place. She had been staying in the dorm for only two months and she had already broken the rules almost every single day. She was already causing a racket and she didn't like causing trouble for other people.

"Huh?! Then I'll just shut their mouth. I have blackmail material on everyone in the dorm," Hiruma had answered in an irritated tone.

"No way. If you do that it will be more troublesome. And it's not like we can stay in the school grounds past curfew all the time either. It's embarrassing being told to lock up already everyday with that weird look on the guards' face." She was referring to how the university security guards were suspecting that she and Hiruma were not actually doing club activity matters but doing naughty stuff in the club house. She can't explain herself either since none of the guards ever dared to voice it out since they had heard of Hiruma's terrible viscosity.

"Then what the hell are you saying? You're going to stop doing your job or you'll just quit being manager?"

"Of course not! I just need to find an apartment. Somewhere near the school. Maybe I won't be around some time so I can look for one."

Hiruma had eyed her for a moment before saying, "why not stay at my place? You often stay there like it's your place anyway."

Mamori choked on the juice she was drinking. "What?! That's ridiculous. I can't. Living together with a man is just - "

"What? It's not like there would be anything different. These past days you're almost always in my place and you've been doing as you please like it's your place."

In the first month since they entered Saikyoudai, Mamori had slept in Hiruma's place for more than ten times due to football club matters. Thankfully, he had extra rooms for guests. And this past month, she had slept in his place 17 times. She stayed in his flat more than half of the month. She also always prepared lunch and dinner for them both at his place; sometimes even breakfasts. Thinking back, she realized that he was right. It almost made no difference. Even while her things were still in the dorm, it was already like she was living with him. But to really move in with him, she still thought it's inappropriate so she refused.

It was just way too unexpected for Hiruma to offer his place since as he phrased it; she often slept there anyway like it was her place. Activities in the university compound wasn't 24 hours. It was also against the rules to stay there beyond curfew. So for the sake of the goody-two-shoes manager who didn't like having the guards scolded by the Board because of them; they often went to Hiruma's place to continue analyzing football formations, editing videotapes, and the like.

The two of them were too absorbed in football that they almost never talked about anything else aside from it. Once they concentrated on their job, they kept at it until they got the results they wanted. Then they would laugh at themselves as they eat a midnight snack and shift what they were doing from American Football to their homework and research papers. Sometimes, the other way around. But they almost always slept after past midnight. And so Mamori had to sleep in Hiruma's place as it was dangerous to walk back to the dorm (and the school gates and even the dorm was already locked anyway).

Yes, they weren't dating. But she felt at ease sleeping at his place. Perhaps, it was because Hiruma never showed interest in anything aside from football and guns. He never made a pass at her and he might not even see her as a woman (or so she thought.)

Looking for an apartment was harder than Mamori had expected. With her busy schedule, it was especially difficult. A month had passed since Hiruma's offer and she hadn't found one. All apartments near their school were already full. Those that were available were unreasonably expensive while the other's looked unsafe.

Mamori was finally triggered when she attended a celebratory party for the success of a short-term research she had participated in. It was just a few minutes past curfew when she returned; but the guard wouldn't let her in anymore since he had been given his last warning from his superior. Sweet-talk and begging didn't work. It was raining hard and Mamori was wearing a dress she really liked and high-heeled shoes. Despite the heavy downpour, she had trotted to Hiruma's place.

Mamori wanted to cry. She was tired and cold. But she wasn't welcomed. It wasn't the guard's fault. Still, she felt like she was kicked out of her home. It's a weird feeling since she had only been staying in the dorm for three months. And she knew she was at fault for not being on time. But being not allowed in, despite the rain, had her expectations of a new home get crushed. Suddenly realizing it wasn't a place where she could return to anytime was disappointing. The feeling was like, where would she go then if she's not welcome in her own home? Mamori felt so lonely for the first time in her life. She thought of people whom she could go to and realized there was none. All her close friends were in different schools and have their own life now. She can't possibly go and disturb more people.

When someone knocked on his door, Hiruma didn't think of opening it. He wasn't expecting any guests. He thought of people who knew his place and it was only Mamori and delivery people. _The Manager?_ It might be her. But she was supposed to be home a long while ago. Another knock. It sounded hesitant. And Hiruma suddenly had a strong feeling that he needed to open it, so he did.

Hiruma was taken aback to see Mamori dripping wet; obviously soaked by the rain, in her favourite dress and high-heels. She was shivering. She wasn't crying or anything, but her face didn't look good. When she weakly said "Hiruma-kun," he already knew what she would ask next: If he could let her stay for the night. He grabbed her in and started to drag her to towards the bath.

Mamori croaked. If Hiruma wasn't home, if he didn't let her in too; where would she have gone? Stay at a hotel? She stared at Hiruma's back and his blond hair that suddenly looked warm and bright, and comforting. Her eyes trailed from his shoulder to his hand that held her by the arm. The warmth from his hand seemed to spread all over her body as if telling her she would be fine now. It was reassuring but it also made her feel even worse that she was being a bother. She didn't realize she stopped walking. She felt like she was being a burden, but somehow, since it was Hiruma, she felt like it was alright to feel at ease.

Hiruma stopped and was about to tell her to hurry up when he saw the expression on her face. And all of a sudden, (which surprised him much more than her) Hiruma hugged her. That was the first time in his life that he ever hugged someone. He didn't know why he did it. It wasn't like him. But looking at her face, he couldn't help but hold her tight. That was the first time he ever felt needed by this strong woman. And he realized her weakness which he was more than willing to make up for, as she did for him.

Mamori trembled in his arms and he knew she was crying. She was finally letting it out. He hugged her tighter as she sobbed on his chest. He didn't care anymore if his clothes get soaked by her wet clothes or her tears. This scene was all too weird and he had never foreseen this coming (or perhaps a bit but not him holding her like that). She wasn't a damsel-in-distress type of woman so he loathed the fact that somehow, people were able to make her cry and sob like this. He knew how she hated losing to him so she didn't like showing him any weakness. But somehow those things didn't matter to her anymore. She broke down. And he knew there were people behind it. He gently patted her head and stroked her hair (which he didn't know he was capable of). And as he listened to her cry, he was ready to go hunting.


	29. Chapter 29: Why They Live Together 2

**Chapter 29: Why They Live Together 2**

After what felt like years (which was actually just three minutes or more), Mamori finally stopped crying and Hiruma had to drag her to the bath or else she'd catch a cold. She didn't utter a word of complaint and just followed. The tub was already filled with warm water, which Hiruma was supposed to use. Seeing her state, he knew she needed it much more than him. She almost walked into the tub with clothes and all. Hiruma muttered a curse before removing the pin on her hair and unzipping her dress.

"Rid yourself of those clothes and the fucking heels first!" the Quarterback complained as he closed the door to give her privacy. He went to her room (the guest room beside his which he already labelled as hers since it was where she always slept. She had even left some of her clothes there.) He retrieved sleeping clothes and towels for her; and left it outside the bath.

There was coffee on the table when Mamori finally joined him in the living room. Hiruma had even kindly prepared sugar and milk. (Yep, there's sugar and milk at Hiruma's place since Mamori often drops-by) "Thanks," she muttered as she slowly took a sip of her coffee. He gave her a look that seemed to say, 'what the hell happened?'

Mamori pursed her lips at recalling how cold it was walking in the rain. The raindrops felt like needles against her skin. She sighed. Even without telling him, she knew he would find ways to know anyway. If it's this guy, it's always the best option to let him know before he takes matters in his own hands. She was sure he had already guessed half, if not all of what had happened.

"You know I attended the celebratory party right?" the Manager asked and Hiruma nodded. "I thought I would be able to go back before the curfew. But the party ended a bit late, and it suddenly rained. I didn't bring an umbrella for the first time in a long time since it wasn't in the forecast and it won't fit in my purse anyway. I waited for it to stop, then run to the dorm," she paused to take a sip of her coffee and warm her hands on the cup. "But it was already 18 minutes past curfew. The guard said he can't let me or anyone else in anymore since he just received his last warning, else he'd be in trouble. Probably he will be fired or transferred to another post since more students had been violating the curfew ever since they knew about me."

'_She ran to her dorm in pointed four inch stilettos right after the rain. Only to be refused. That guard had some guts. I already warned him.'_ He fiddled with his guns. That didn't sit well with Hiruma. He had told the guard to let Mamori in. How dare he disobey? Perhaps he should make him an example for the others to see. "Ke ke ke. Interesting. They should start looking for a new job."

"Hiruma-kun don't do anything," Mamori chastised. She knew that fake grin on his face. He was plotting something. "The security guard wasn't at fault. He was only doing his job."

"Like I care," Hiruma cut in.

"Geez. Just don't do anything. He was even kind enough to offer me his seat since the rain started again. And when I still turned to go he offered his coat and an umbrella."

"Then why the hell were you soaked? I didn't see a coat nor an umbrella."

"I didn't get it. I just run off."

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe," she sweat-dropped. "I didn't even think of where I was going. I just . . . run. I don't know. When I came to, I just suddenly found myself in front of your door," Mamori admitted with a slight laugh. She stopped when she saw him eyeing her seriously.

"Baka (Idiot). I thought you were smarter than that. Why didn't you just call me? I could've a picked you up."

"Eh?!" Pick her up? He would be kind enough to pick her up even though she was late in going home without any relation to football? He was also against her attending the party but she went anyway. "No way," she thought out loud in disbelief.

"What? If you get sick who would do your fucking job?! You think those muscle brains can take your place?"

Mamori blinked and stared at him. Although he didn't say it directly, he was actually worried about her. "Gomen (Sorry)," was all she could say. She somehow felt warm and fuzzy inside but she pouted like she was displeased at what he said.

"And?" Hiruma said and Mamori was puzzled.

"What do you mean 'and?' Hiruma-kun?"

"That was the reason why you ran here in the rain," Hiruma eyed her knowingly. "But that wasn't the reason why you we're sobbing like that," he eyed her and she avoided his gaze. He was right. It wasn't the only reason. There was something else. Something that happened at the party.

Mamori bit her lip. She really can't hide anything from this guy.

"Tch," Hiruma just said and went to the kitchen. He was willing to wait until when she's ready to tell him what happened. When he returned he was holding an all too familiar box. "Here, munch on this and you'll be fine."

The expression on Mamori's eyes instantly changed. It was a box of creampuffs. She hadn't eaten one of those for weeks although she had been craving for it. It was always sold out in stores. "Hiruma-kun! You're the best," she had beamed with a smile and looked at him like she was in love except that she had already grabbed the box and was already opening it.

Hiruma laughed. She was so easy to satisfy. That was the first time she had said that he was the best. (She had always told him he was the worst.) He was glad he bought several boxes earlier when he passed by the newly opened branch of Kariya bakery. He had thought of ignoring the store when he saw the long lines, but he didn't know why he had the feeling he should buy some. He skipped the line and just asked them to deliver it in his place with the offer to pay it twice the usual price. He had heard his sweets-loving Manager muttering to herself that she hadn't been able to eat one in two weeks and she was brooding over it.

Upon tasting it, Mamori knew it was a Kariya creampuff (she had memorized the taste, ingredients, and flavour variations of every creampuff she had ever tasted) "Hiruma-kun, this is a Kariya creampuff. Where did you buy it? It was always sold out," she asked as she wolfed down on her second.

"That's a secret. Ke ke ke."

"Mou Hiruma-kun," she complained. She was already at her third.

"Choose whether to eat or speak."

Mamori blushed. She chose to eat.

"Fine. Enjoy yourself. I'm off to the bath," Hiruma said as he stood up and the manager obediently nodded. "And blow-dry your hair already. How long will you keep that towel on your head?"

It was only when he said it that Mamori realized she hasn't dried her hair yet. It was indeed, still wrapped in a towel.She smiled contentedly to herself as she munched another creampuff. Maybe living with Hiruma wasn't so bad after all.

Hiruma's place is very spacious. It had occupied the top floor of a huge hotel which was just 10 minutes away from Saikyoudai. It was totally unlike his old place when he was still studying at Deimon. His new place comprised of four private rooms (with its own toilet), a bath, a living room, a dining room, a study, a storage room, and of course a weapon silo. He even has his own gym for working out and it has complete equipment. It was very flashy and totally Hiruma Youichi-like. It was more than enough for a family to live in.

Most importantly, it has a wonderful kitchen complete of utensils and cooking necessities. That was what surprised Mamori the most. Hiruma was not the type to waste time on cooking. During high school, he almost always just bought take-out from restaurants or just eat out. Mamori discovered it when she nursed him back to health when he was seriously injured by Gao, so she had made it part of her job to bring him homemade meals. And she had continued bringing his meals even in Saikyoudai.

She was highly impressed (to the point she could say she was in love with it) when she saw his new kitchen for the first time and had wanted to try using all the expensive looking kitchen wares. It was like he had already foreseen that Mamori would often drop by at his place.

"Hey, you didn't set this up did you?"Mamori narrowed her eyes at the Quarterback who just came back after taking a bath and was once again, already typing on his laptop after getting changed.

"Like hell I would." As if he would want to her sob like that.

"But you have already foreseen this didn't you?"

"I was a billion percent sure it might happen." He was smiling. At her. And it was genuine.

Mamori giggled _(Ah, how he loved hearing that)_. "Geez. Just how far into the future have you already calculated, Hiruma-kun?"

_'Until when we will finally do 'it'. And as far as when you become my wife and maybe have kids with me and later on grand children,'_ Hiruma said in his mind. He just grinned at her. "You wouldn't want to know that."


	30. Chapter 30: Why They Live Together 3

_**A/N: **__I got exhausted of writing every day. It was mentally tiring, along with the stress of being holed up at home like livestock. Lol. I'm a person who loves to travel you see (even if just to nearby places as long as I go out), this is the longest I haven't gone somewhere. Travel and nature is my fuel. So you see, I run out of fuel and had to recharge. I had some "rest." (Sorry to those who checked every single day). Rest actually meant household chores though. I found a new respect to housewives and homemakers. I never thought doing daily chores every single day was so hard. It was so tiring as well. I prefer working in the office than staying in the house with all the chores. It's a crazy routine. I almost didn't feel that doing it all every single day took 15 days of me not being able to update. And yet I still feel tired. I'm fine though._

_**Special mention**__ to __**TalithaSapph**__; claiming the first comment once again. Now we know how she gets the first comments. Kekeke. _

_A huge __**Welcome back**__ to __**Lady Yori and DDB NAKITA**__, for finally returning. Took you long enough. Lol. _

_And a very very lively __**Thank You**__ to __**EVERYONE**__ for your comments and for supporting this fic (and adding it to your bookmarks/favs kekeke). This is __**not over yet**__ so keep checking in. I had a hard time in this part; explaining why they live together. I planned this a long time ago even with conversations and reactions and it was harder than I thought to put it all in my laptop. I wish there was something that would encode what plot you think of, Lol. _

_This is the most comments I've received in a while. Thank you everyone for checking in. Okay so I'll reply to your comments in order from when I received. So first commenters get replied first. To all dear guests who have no account yet in FFN, allow me to inform you that FFN sadly kind of delays the time we receive your comments (sometimes hours or days) so feel free to make an account. All you need is an email. That's all. _

_**April 30**_

**TalithaSapph:** Kekeke. Class comes first of course. This is considered leisure so focus focus lol (although I love how you check it). Thanks. Stay safe.

I do love the long comments. Haha. That is the Mamori effect indeed. This why many girls like badboy types right? Keke. Because when they fall in love they're true, really sweet, and caring (not all though).

And about being rich, I think his family is rich. He wouldn't give 20 million yen even to Doburoku-sensei if he didn't have much. But he doesn't seem to be the type interested in material things (since he is born rich lol). If you're born poor, it's different. You can see on how he carelessly spends money that he has much. Just look at how he can win 20M in a day. And he even told one of his teachers which stock would rise. He knows more ways than one when it comes to earning. Keke.

**Guest:** Thanks. I'll see when I'll have the time to write it.

That's how love is. Hahaha. Indeed. Who wouldn't love a man like him? Kekeke. I love that last paragraph as well.

**crecentomoon:** Hahaha. We'll see about that. But you know, women have their own ways to stay in control. Kekeke. (Like the words: sleep on the couch tonight. No way! Hahaha)

Yeah. That guard better know what to do and not to do. Lol. Although Hiruma is not that merciless, we're talking about Mamori here. I pity him. Haha.

**GreenChariot221:** Welcome! :) Kekeke. Hopefully she does. We will see about that after we know why they're living together. Thanks. Stay safe.

_**May 1**_

**V:** Yes, thank you. You as well. Stay safe. Yep, I definitely agree about Hiruma. He'd make a good husband if he tried lessening some of his antics. Lol. Hiruma in attack mode would be soon.

**Lady Yori:** WELCOME BACK! Where have you been? Haha. Now you're binge reading the chaps. Lol. Yagami was gross indeed. We'll see more of him on the latter part.

That's what Agon gets for stealing Mamori's creampuffs. He did save her though. Haha. And oh well, Hiruma and Agon got a long ways to go. They were best friends from a long time ago so can't be helped. Lol

I was wondering why you told me your comment on 29. Now I know why. Kekeke. Read in order. Don't rush. Haha.

**callianope:** I'd also love to see that play. Glad it made you laugh. Laughter is very important in this stressing times. Oh well, he is being too sensitive and cute and she just brushes him off. When you want attention but you get ignored. Haha. No need to rush. Go on and finish what you need to do. This chaps won't vanish. (I bet you're done with it by now though)

Right. Right? Chap 28 is very important to me as well. I wanted to show how their connection was deeper than it looks. I really love these two here. It's hard not to have someone to comfort you at times when you break, especially when it is for the first time. I'm glad that you like it. Hopefully you've successfully overcome whatever made you feel how Mamori felt in this chapter.

(Chap 29) That was the paragraph that forced me not to add anything else to for it to be effective. I love it as well. Kekeke. Arigatai-desu.

**May 6-15**

**Guest:** Thank you for your patience.

**lowercases:** Kekeke. The mom and dad indeed. Welcome to this fanfic. You might want to read my other fanfics on them as well. Here's some more chapters.

**DDB-NAKITA:** Welcome back! Here's more chaps. Kekeke.

**Lady Yori**: Mamori's weakness had always been caring too much. That's why she needs a man like Hiruma to balance her out. And well, that Agon is their best disturbance ever. Hahaha. Here comes more chapters. You get the most comments BTW. Kanpai!

**Guest:** Thanks. I'm okay? I wonder as well. Lol. I'm fine now. I'm exhausted after finishing all three chapters today though. Here's the chapter's you've been waiting for. Cheers! (Ah, how I miss the taste of liquor.)

**GreenChariot221:** I'm okay I guess. Haha. Yes, we are all well. Thankfully. (I'm not with them though.) I'm getting more tired with staying indoors though. But I'll push through. Hopefully things will get better soon. Thank you for your concern.

_And here goes the story. Haha_

**Chapter 30: Why They Live Together 3**

Hiruma found out later on what truly happened. She decided to tell him. Mamori was humiliated in the party by her supposed 'friends' _(NOT Ako and Sarah)_ and one of the older members in the research team. However, their other team mates and someone named Saya stood up for her so the ones shamed were the ones who tried to disgrace her.

Upon looking up background about Mamori's two classmates, Hiruma realized it was for supremacy and much of insecurity and envy. Those two had a background of being the "leaders" in class during both their middle and senior high. They are into being the centre of attention and hogging all the praise.

They both looked good except they use too much makeup while as far as Hiruma knows Mamori only uses cream and lip gloss. She only uses more make up for parties and gatherings. They are 5'4 and 5'3 in height while Mamori is now 5'6 (having gained two inches in the last two years). They have black and brown eyes while Mamori's are blue (which is rare in Japan so it made her a bit more intriguing). They stood out among others, but Mamori was more outstanding and unknowingly owned the attention that those two were supposed to be having.

He recalled how Mamori had said that she gained new friends. Those two were obviously with ulterior motive. Perhaps she knew as well but she's just too kind and ignored it. Until when the truth slapped her hard at the party.

They tried to ruin her reputation, dishonour her, by accusing her of plagiarism and falsifying documents in the parts assigned to her just so she could finish it on time. They even made claims that she was often cheating in class that's why she always almost have perfect scores. They also emphasized her failure in art, how embarrassing her stick drawings were, how she was the worst in art in the whole class, but had high scores in the quizzes; perhaps due to cheating as well.

One of the third years even agreed and said she didn't deserve being included in the team since she's unprofessional, just a first year with no conviction, and a novice who prioritizes flirting with men in the football team.

When Mamori was irritated by the last statement and was about to talk, Saya stood up for her and denied allegations of cheating since Saya's seat in class was beside Mamori's and she never once saw Mamori cheat. Saya also mentioned that Mamori is intellectual and is a fast learner so she didn't need to cheat. Although, she was truly no good in art, she was good in the lecture parts.

Other members of the research team also stood up for Mamori since they saw her do her part and she even helped them with theirs when she finished hers early. Due to the commotion, the research heads needed to recheck Mamori's designated works in order to make sure that the allegations were not true. It was clean and she got a job well done instead of berating.

Mamori had gone to the veranda for some air after the rechecking. She decided to go to the comfort room and that's where things worsened. She was about to leave the cubicle when she heard her two 'friends' enter. They were talking about her; and she heard everything. They just made friends with her to look for her weakness. To find things she's not good at and then ruin her reputation. She heard them trash talk her and cuss her and say a lot of bad things about her that she didn't do. They were never friends. She just thought they were.

She didn't mind the thing about the research. If they doubted her ability and credibility to participate in it, it was only right that she show proofs that she really did her part. What was painful was being betrayed by people she had thought were her friends. It would have been easy to forgive them. But after she heard them say that everything was planned just to prepare her downfall; she was very disappointed. She had trusted them. She's not even angry anymore; just too disappointed that it was overwhelming.

"Hiruma-kun, please be honest with me. Am I a flirt?" she had the energy to tell him everything after wolfing the whole box of cream puffs. Stress eating perhaps.

"Huh?" Hiruma raised an eyebrow.

"They said I was. That I flirt with every man I meet."

"Baka. Why do you have to listen to what they say about you? Let them scream all kinds of things if they want. Maybe I'll have their dirty little secrets posted." He really wanted to, but he can't participate in Mamori's fights. She can win her own fights.

"Am I a flirt then?"

"You're not. You don't even know how to flirt. Idiot." If she does, things would be easier for him. But she wasn't. Not at all. She was just being nice and friendly (even to men) that is, with no ulterior motives.

"It's just that they said I'm so annoying since I flirt with everyone, go around seducing men, collecting them, and leaving them in the air. Do I do that?"

"No. Are you even seductive? I think you got zero points on that aspect." She doesn't know how to seduce. But she's innocently seductive.

"Huh?! You're so mean Hiruma-kun. How can it be zero?"

"Why not ask yourself?" he said and stifled a laugh as she checked herself out and didn't find anything wrong with herself.

"You're really mean," she said with a pout; obviously thinking that she has a proper body, how can she not have any points in being seductive. If he doesn't find her the least bit attractive, then he must be blind or have too high standards. So far almost all men she had met in the university had checked her out and their expressions clearly tell they loved her. She wasn't so innocent anymore to not know that she turns heads when she walks. A lot of people had pointed that out in high school so she at least knows how to observe those now.

"Zero right?" he grinned.

"Hmph. You're so annoying."

"How can you seduce with those small globes?" he pointed out at her boobs and she threw him one of the pillows on the couch.

"They're not small!" Mamori denied, unconsciously holding both breasts as if to make sure. Hiruma cackled loudly. (The next day she had added some things to her daily workout routine. And he laughed at her even more. Although he didn't really mind if those globes grew even more.)

"Baka. Wasn't it obvious that they just dislike you? You don't have to believe such losers. So what are you going to do with them?" he's finally returning to the topic. This was the first time she was betrayed like that (she's used to being liked by the people around her). No wonder she was so gloomy. After all that happened, it must have felt like so many people betrayed her today.

Mamori sighed. "I guess I won't hang out with them anymore. If they hated me so much they could have told me in the first place. They didn't have to tire themselves everyday with pretending to get along. And I'll be just fine without them."

"And the third year?"

"I don't know her. Maybe she just got influenced. My works speak for me. She can always check my works if she wanted."

"Should I punish them a little?" his fangs are showing as he grinned.

"NO."

"Keh, fine fine." But he did reveal to her what he was able to gather about those three. But it only made her sympathize with them.

Two weeks after that, Mamori found an apartment and left the dorm. It was small compared to Hiruma's extravagant place but it was cozy. It was owned by a grandma who has one granddaughter living with her. This time it was Hiruma who often dropped by her place. He even slept in her bed sometimes since he couldn't lay comfortably in her small couch because of his height (from 5'9 in second year high school, he is now 6'2). Month's passed by peacefully until the fall tournament began.

Saikyoudai Wizards had won the Spring tournament and they were the biggest threat to all the other teams. It was great pressure and everyone in the team did their best to train and prepare. Until when the Wizards received a mail that spelled bad news.


	31. Chapter 31: Why They Live Together 4

_**A/N: **__If you're wondering why these chapters have the same title, that's because I originally planned this as another fic (since it's long), kind of like an omake to this fanfic but I decided to incorporate it. That's also among why they are a bit different to how they are in the previous parts. And of course this was when they were still freshmen in the university. There are things that are still new to them. It is a time when they experience the difference and similarities of college life from high school; the change in environment, new people, old friends no longer with them, new home, being in a powerhouse school compared to Deimon, etc. _

_ BTW, I set up that Mamori needed to live in either a dorm or an apartment since looking at the anime/manga, their house is not in the center of Tokyo. They are kinda in the outskirts, just look at the number of students in Deimon. Same for Hiruma. Likewise, it's pretty common in Japan that students who go to college would live separately from their parents (sometimes it starts in middle or senior high school, depends upon the family). Moreover, just imagine having to commute every single day after practice, it would be tiring and impractical. And they have morning and afternoon practice as well so they have to be early in the morning and go home late. It's either living in the dorm or find an apartment._

_ Okay so back to the story. This is still during their first year. This took chapters since you know; Mamori won't just live with a man even if it's Hiruma Youichi. She's dense but not an idiot._

**Chapter 31: Why They Live Together 4**

It was a holiday. There were no classes in all of Japan. Most people would be out going to beach or parks to enjoy the long week end. The Saikyoudai Wizards though were still in the University for training. Although they were not required to come to practice, almost everyone showed up.

Mamori was supposed to go home but her mom had to go to Australia so her trip home was cancelled. She didn't need to go to practice since she already got permission that she wouldn't be around. She had called their coach and Hiruma that her trip was cancelled so she could attend practice but their coach told her to take the time off and get some rest.

Mamori was alone in the whole building. The landlady and her granddaughter went on a vacation. Her fellow boarders all went out since it was a holiday. Some went to their hometowns, some went to party, she didn't know about the rest.

Gladly, she still has Cerberus. Cerberus had been staying in the University since Mamori and Hiruma started college. Mamori had been taking care of him. When she moved to an apartment, Cerberus had followed her. Hiruma had said she should just take Cerberus with her since the dog prefers staying with her anyway.

She wanted to go to practice but since she was told to relax so that the other managers will get a chance to show their skills, so she picked up a novel and started reading. Until when she got bored and decided to go out to buy creampuffs. She was getting ready to leave when someone knocked on her door. Cerberus who was napping on his futon was now awake and snarling with a hint of danger.

The Saikyoudai Wizards were restless as they opened their mails. They received an image of Anezaki tied up. The sender used Anezaki's phone and instructed them that all the first string players need to go to a certain location to pick her up within 20 minutes if they didn't want her to get hurt.

Their coach was not around (due to faculty duties). Hiruma and Agon went off to scare (slash visit) their next opponents. It was Banba and Yamato that were left in charge. They decided to call Hiruma first but they still had no choice but to gather up the first string players to go where they were told to go. It was Mamori's number so it wasn't a ruse.

It was a trap. The location was an old store house. It was eerily silent when they went in. The instant they were inside, they were surrounded from all sides and the exits were barred. The guys looked like they were a biker gang with so many members. They have weapons in hand; ready for a fight. And here they thought such things ended in high school.

"I don't see your captain," someone from the gang said, perhaps the leader. "And that damned violent punk as well," he was referring to Agon.

"Hiruma and Agon went to visit our next opponents," Banba explained.

"Then tell them to scurry here right now. They only have a few minutes left. Our boss is getting impatient." So he wasn't the leader. "Who knows what will happen to your manager if he got bored."

"They are on their way." Yamato and Banba looked at each other. Hiruma had told them to buy him some time.

"Then you better start talking about whether you will forfeit the next game or get disqualified."

The team started to get restless. The first string players would stand a chance if this would end up in a brawl. But with the gang's number and weapons, they would surely get a lot of injuries. And a game was coming up. _Shoot. That's it!_ The player's eyed each other as they all realized what this was about. They will be disqualified if they get into a fight.

They knew they couldn't forfeit. That's just not possible. All the hard work they had poured, their dreams and aspirations, admitting defeat without playing the game is worst thing that could happen. But Anezaki, she had gotten caught up in all of this. How will they get her back? They couldn't possibly let her get hurt.

Yes, she's still new but her managerial skills were undeniably top class and her cooking always made them feel at home. She's an asset and a good friend. If she had gone to another football team, it would be a huge blow to them. She's useful to the team in more ways than one. Not to mention she's always pleasing to the eyes. She also knew Hiruma inside out so she would know if he's up to something. She would be a formidable opponent.


	32. Chapter 32: Why They Live Together 5

**Chapter 32: Why They Live Together 5**

"Fuck!" Hiruma cursed when he received the mail. He screeched the car to a halt, almost throwing Agon off. They were supposed to be on their way back to Saikyoudai.

"What the fuck?!" Agon complained. He understood when he received the email as well. He watched as Hiruma brought out his guns and filled it with bullets.

"Were going somewhere." Hiruma mentally prayed she didn't switch off her phone's location. He was so glad he had sneaked a tracking program into Mamori's phone. He was relieved when he was able to locate her easily. She's in her apartment. Or rather, the thugs are in her apartment. Which meant they had planned this in advance.

The quarterback had already opened his laptop and was checking CCTV footage of Mamori's apartment. He played it back. There were 10 men in total. They looked like they were all in their twenty's. Some looked like students. Two stayed to guard at the entrance, the others went into the room beside Mamori's. One went to 'fetch' her.

Hiruma prayed that Cerberus was with her and would do his job. He had made Cerberus stay at Mamori's place to protect her when he wasn't around. But he knew that even his dog wouldn't be able to take on ten armed men at once. He watched as one of the thugs knocked at her door. She opened up after 20 seconds (way longer than usual, perhaps she had sensed that something was up), Cerberus was beside her and was snarling at the uninvited guest. The thug looked like he was telling her something and ushered that she follow him. She looked hesitant but followed the guy to into the room next to hers. He checked the time. That was 15 minutes ago. _'Fuck!' _A gazillion things could have happened in 15 minutes and the possibilities popped up in his mind like knives at his throat.

The guy told her that his girlfriend was sick with a fever and he didn't know how to take care of her so Mamori had followed inside. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about it. She couldn't ignore someone sick though. She was wide-eyed when she saw eight other men inside and they were grinning at her eerily.

The instant the guy who led Mamori into the room tried to grab her, Cerberus sank his fangs on his leg. Someone took the opportunity and was about to hit Cerberus with a baseball bat but Mamori shielded their beloved pet (/team mate) so the guy was taken aback.

"Woman, tell your damned dog to stop or we will be violent to the both of you!" The leader of the gang had said. Their friend had yelped in pain as Cerberus further deepened his fangs till blood stained the guy's leg. The guy had rummaged his pocket and brought out a knife ready. Their companions brought about their bats; ready to hit the poor dog.

Mamori panicked. They were serious about being violent. The guy looked like he would stab Cerberus. "Stop! I'll do as you say. Don't hurt him." She calmed Cerberus and made him let go. The guy who was bitten left to get it treated. Meanwhile, they made Mamori put Cerberus into a cage.

"Can we talk to her? We want to make sure she's fine," Yamato asked the gang representative. Surely Hiruma is already looking for a way out of this. They have to back him up. The gang called their boss and he seemed to have agreed.

"Fine. Use this. Make it quick," he set his phone to loudspeaker before handing it to Yamato. Yamato talked to the leader to buy as much time as he could before finally talking to their manager.

"Hello, Anezaki-san?"

"Yamato-kun! Is everyone alright?" She sounded worried. Yamato sweat-dropped. Why is she still worrying about them when she was the one in the most danger?

"Yeah. But most importantly, Anezaki-san are you unharmed?"

"I'm alright," she sounded hesitant.

"Did they do anything to you?" He didn't dare to specify anything. Surely the phone was on speaker.

"Uh, no. I'm fine. Is Hiruma-kun there?"

"Not yet. He and Agon are still on their way."

"Enough chitchat!" the gang leader bellowed on the other end. "You know now that she's safe and sound. Are you the one in charge? Call you're Captain right now. I'm tired of waiting. Who knows what will happen to this manager of yours?"

Yamato was getting irritated but he had no choice but to follow. Everyone was growing restless.

Akaba tried calming everyone with his guitar which only made them direct their frustration at him.

Yamato looked at Banba and he nodded so he dialled Hiruma's number. "Hiruma-san, their leader wants to talk to you."

"Sure. Set your phone in loud speaker."

"Hiruma Youichi right?" the leader of the gang mockingly said via his subordinate's phone. Yamato stopped himself from talking. They could have just directly dialled Hiruma's number from their end. It seems they intended to make everyone listen.

"What do you want?"

"Choose right now. Forfeit or get disqualified?" the leader said in an amused voice.

"Kekeke." Hiruma's eerie laughter resonated. "Fucking Manager why won't you tell them what you think I'd do." He was sure that she's listening.

"Ah, poor woman. He's making you choose. Onna (woman) which will it be?" the leader of the gang leered at her.

Mamori looked around. She knew Hiruma was up to something. Cerberus had bought them some time. The thugs had hard time trying to get close to her because of him.

"Hiruma-kun and everyone else will not forfeit no matter what. This game is very important to us. Right, Hiruma-kun?" She knew Hiruma would never surrender without fighting first.

"Yeah," Hiruma replied.

"Oh is that so? Then you choose getting disqualified. Do you know what that means?" all the gang members looked at Mamori like she was naked. "It meant we can hurt this manager of yours," the gang leader laughed. "We will also make sure your first string players will get serious injury so you'll be out of this tournament."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked instead of answering. She knew she had to buy more time.

"I wouldn't let you get into my brother's dreams. You damned lucky powerhouse schools get all the glory. It's only right that you perform well since you have all the top class equipment and all the budget. My brother's team on the other hand survive on meagre budget and low class equipment." Mamori and the team listened as the gang leader ranted for several minutes about his brother's team (which will be their next opponent).

"Wouldn't you be undermining their efforts by doing something like this?" Mamori asked when the gang leader finally stopped.

"That's none of your business. You wouldn't understand," the gang leader said wistfully. "Send them those photos," he instructed one of his underlings.

Mamori was alarmed. "Hiruma-kun, minna (everyone), please stay calm whatever you see," she said in determined voice. She had goose bumps as everyone in the team received and opened their email. She could almost feel their agitation rising. She took a deep breath, nervously waiting of that one person's reaction. Of all people, she didn't want him to see that.

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, yeah I know. Some of you would react to that Hiruma prayed thingy. Lol. Being the devil incarnate of a captain doesn't mean he doesn't pray. He will when it comes to Mamori. That's what you call love. Lol. Most people don't even know that they pray for their loved ones' wellbeing. _


	33. Chapter 33: Why They Live Together 6

**Chapter 33: Why They Are Living Together 6**

Agon watched as Hiruma opened the mail in his laptop. It was a photo of Mamori. She was lying on a bed. They could tell that two men were holding her down. One holding her arms above her head, another holding her at her ankles and keeping her legs open. Her hair was a mess. Her blouse was unbuttoned. Her BRA and UNDERWEAR was lying beside her on the bed. Her skirt was thorn off a bit on the sides. She was helpless but her eyes were a burning pit of blue fire. She was furious.

And then the next photo. Someone with a skull ring was gripping at her hair and forcing her face to be close to that FUCKING THING! This time Mamori's face was of disgust and there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

"She sucked my cock pretty good. I commend her. She's real tough. Your girlfriend," the leader of the gang said to Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, don't believe him!" Mamori yelled in the background.

"I even made her swallow my cum. And by the way, she smells and tastes like heaven," the gang leader continued at the commotion he was hearing from the other end. He could tell they were all furious.

"Don't believe him, minna" Mamori said again.

"Shut up! You want to suck on my dick again? Make sure to lick it clean," the gang leader said and Hiruma, Agon, and the team heard Mamori's screams getting muffled. Cerberus was snarling angrily in the background with the sound of clawing and biting at steel.

And then they heard the cock of a gun. "YOU. ARE GOING TO DIE. TODAY. FUCKING SKULL!" Hiruma said in a voice that sent cold shivers to everyone, even Mamori and his team mates. They have never heard that voice. It screamed of danger. And the scariest of all was this isn't one of his antics. His team mates recognized that he sounded dead serious.

Agon saw Hiruma bring out a gun from a locked compartment in his car. It looked heavier than his other guns and it was already loaded. He saw the additional bullets in the compartment. He chuckled evilly. He might see someone die today. Hiruma was oozing with bloodlust. All emotion had left the quarterback's eyes and his normally green eyes almost looked black. This was the first time Agon had seen him like this. He could sense his anger, fear, frustration, and that powerful hunger for blood. He knew now that this guy is truly serious about that woman.

They heard Agon chuckle evilly in the background before saying, "Damn that's a nice one." There was a sound of the car door opening and then the line went dead. Yamato checked his phone and realized that Hiruma had ended the call.

Hiruma processed what was going on in a second. Everything has gone to a slow motion and even their voice sounded so slow. Anger was pulsing in his blood. This is the first time he had experienced so much fear; fear for her safety. This is the first time he seriously wanted to kill people. His concentration was to the max to stop himself from going wild. The gang was talking about doing a gang bang. Mamori's bra was thorn in two and was being pass around, getting smelled and caressed. Her underwear was being inhaled and kissed by someone on that spot that would have been embracing her folds. His right hand ached to used the gun and blow people's brains away but his eyes finally spotted her. She was sitting on a chair. Her hands were tied behind her. Her ankles were tied to the chair. And someone was standing beside her, grabbing her hair roughly. He was wearing a skull ring.

It was the gang leader. Hiruma eyes darted below the waist. Thankfully his dick wasn't out; else he would have shot him in the head and let his brains splatter before he even realized he's dead. Mamori looked towards the door and he met her eyes. There was obvious relief when she saw him. But she froze shortly after like she was more scared of him than the thugs around her. His right hand left the gun's handle. He wouldn't want to burden her with a blood stain on her name.

The gang leader turned around and Hiruma noticed the open zipper. His anger flared. The Fucking Skull was really about to make Mamori suck his fucking dirty cock! His body acted on its own. He was instantly beside Mamori and there was a loud bang as the leader hit the wall and fell to ground, unconscious. He had kicked the leader in the gut so strong that some of the guy's ribs were surely broken. And he was thrown against the wall, his head and back surely sustained some kind of injury.

Agon had whistled in approval. "That's badass. You should come with me once in a while," Agon mused. That was the first time he saw Hiruma truly violent.

Mamori had gasped in shock. "Is he dead?" was her wide-eyed question.

There was blood, Hiruma noticed. But he couldn't care less. The Fucking Skull can die a million times and he couldn't care less. He kneeled in front of Mamori and untied her ankles. "Behind you!" Mamori screamed. Someone with a knife had come rushing at Hiruma after he turned his back with the enemies still there.

Hiruma didn't look back. He was about to reached out for his other gun but Agon was there in a flash. "Not on my watch," he said and broke the guy's arm before he could get close to the two. "Oi, I can kill them right?" Agon didn't like what he saw as well. And if they had truly done all those things to the Manager, then they can just die.

"Yeah," Hiruma said and Agon grinned. He spelled to them what violence meant. They maybe a strong gang but Agon had spent almost all his free time beating people up. He had broken gangs before and this was no different. They were idiot's to have sent most of their people to go after the team.

Hiruma continued to untie Mamori and gave her his Saikyoudai Wizard's jacket to cover her torn clothes. He covered her view so she wouldn't see what Agon was doing. But the loud yelps and whimpers of pain were enough to tell her that Agon was having his fun.

"Fucking bastards, your fucking leader and the rest who came here are fucking DEAD. Come pick up their bodies before I change my mind and reduce them to ashes right here," Hiruma said using the gang leader's phone which had fallen to the floor when he kicked the life out of him. He told Yamato and the rest of the team that they are with the Manager now so they can return to practice. Because HE will take care of everything.

Hiruma brought out one of his guns and fired with great accuracy at a spot right beside the gang leader. "Wake up Fucking Skull. Stop pretending that you're dead. I can hear your breathing."

"I- I surrender," the gang leader squeaked in fear. He had recovered his consciousness seconds ago but everything was so painful he didn't even want to breathe.

"I wasn't asking fucktard." Hiruma brought out another gun. Mamori quickly held his right hand. "Give me that gun," she said and Hiruma raised an eyebrow. They eyed each other for long. She looked like she wouldn't budge so he gave it to her. She gasped at the weight as she carefully held it. He silently wondered how she knew.

Agon grinned at the Manager's gesture. She was right to do that. He saw what was in that gun and the manager instinctively realized it.

**A/N:** Sigh sigh sigh. Finally. I had a hard time writing this part (these four chaps). I had been opening my laptop every now and then. Encode a bit. Get stressed out. Close it. Erase it the next day. Write it again. And the cycle continues. I finally finished this today. That was exhausting. Drained all my energy. Lol.


	34. Chapter 34: Why They Live Together 7

_**A/N: **__First comment goes to GreenChariot221! Yay! And as always, minna-san thank you for supporting this fic. Do add this to your favourite if you like it. And drop your reviews or comments. Ya-ha!_

_ It seems a lot have stopped checking since I stopped uploading for 2 weeks. Maybe they thought I'd be in a longer hiatus. Sorry about that and thank you very much for those who patiently continued to check. I may be uploading 2 one shots that I found on my laptop today. I hope you read it as well._

**GreenChariot221:** Welcome! Here is the concluding part of why they live together.

**V:** Thank you! I do like conversing with my readers. It also motivates me to keep writing.

I was imagining it a bit more but it was hard to put it in words. Keke. I'm delighted to hear that. Thanks. I will, and stay safe as well.

**Guest:** Welcome. And thanks as well. Here's another 2 chapters.

**Chapter 34: Why They Are Living Together 7**

The gang members were alarmed after Hiruma's statement. But before they could leave the old storage house, the police came. Yamato and the rest of the team were interviewed while the gang members were temporarily detained until they get the statement from the Manager that was kidnapped.

The police also came to Mamori's place. Apparently Hiruma called someone he knew and already told them to bring medical personnel. A female cop got Mamori's statement in her room (since Hiruma was against going to the police station since it will cause a ruckus). No one else was with them to make it easier for her. Mamori asked if she could get a bath first before they spoke. She chose not to file a case or anything but the gang members that went to her place would spend more than a week to one month in prison after they recover to reflect on their deeds. After all, they were seriously about to do a gang rape.

Mamori involuntarily shivered at the thought. She recalled the gang leader's genitals. She run to the closest sink to puke. Disgusting. Utterly disgusting. She wondered if she would ever forget that. But she knew she wouldn't.

Hiruma just entered the room as the policewoman was about to leave. He saw Mamori puking and he wanted to go after the gang in the police cars to shoot the fucking bastards dead. The gang said they didn't do anything to her. They said that they just made her remove her undies and made her lie down the bed so they could take the pictures. It was just to rattle him and the team.

The Fucking Skull swore on his life that neither he, nor anyone in his gang did anything sexual to her. They were about to, but he and Agon came.

Nothing before that.

They all swore they didn't.

Then why the hell is she puking? Why the hell did she go and take a bath before having the interview with the cops? Why did she want to clean her body that eagerly? Damn! He wanted to kill. He seriously wanted to kill. He should have killed that Damned Skull. Where the fuck is his gun?!

Ah, Mamori still has it. She didn't trust him to be calm enough not to use it.

He is calm and collected. Except he really wants to shoot people's brains right now and hear it splatter to the ground. He never knew a time would come that he would seriously want to kill people.

Mamori sensed the dark aura behind her. She took the warm water that the female cop was giving her. "You'll get through this. Be strong," the cop said; having seen a lot of things like this due to her job. She didn't dare say that others have had it worse; because she knew it's different for everyone. The trauma that women experience after attempts like that varies from person to person. Not because it was just an attempt meant that everything is alright now. because from now on, Mamori has to live with whatever she experienced, still in her memory. It would be convenient if she could just forget it. But there are things that you just can't forget even if you want to, and bad memories top the list.

Hiruma's ears rung at those words. So something did happen. Those fucking bastards did something. He wouldn't even want to imagine it. His precious manager. His precious Mamori. In the hands of those fucking bastards.

He cocked his gun; he would go and shoot some bullets into them. Some bullets would be fine right? He'd make sure not to shoot it at vital spots so they wouldn't die. Ah, yes. That's it!

And then he felt her embrace him from behind.

"Please calm down," she said in a low voice that made him want to go after those bastards even more. But her warm soft embrace did calm down his seething anger. He doesn't know how she does it. Even his breathing and heartbeat went back to how it should be.

"Don't do anything unnecessary kid. You'll only make matters worse," the female cop scolded him, grabbed the gun he was holding, and settled it on the table before leaving. He couldn't say anything. She's right. His priority should be being with the manager right now. After all he called the cops since he knew Mamori would want to deal with things like this, properly. And he wouldn't even want to get those bastards as his slaves. He might end up killing them.

Mamori almost cried in relief when the door opened and she saw Hiruma. She thought she was done for. She hoped and prayed. And she believed in him; that he wouldn't abandon her. She enumerated a lot of things and she knew she had been useful to him and she could still be useful. She still wanted to be useful. She can still help him in a lot of ways. So he wouldn't throw her away right? He would come for her right? Yes, she hoped and prayed.

But being made with a choice like that, she was a nervous wreck but she acted calm in front of everyone. She had told the gang again and again that they would gain nothing from getting her as hostage since Hiruma would never concede to their demand. That whatever they say or do, Hiruma would never forfeit. She wouldn't want the team to forfeit as well. The game is very precious even to her.

But deep inside, she hoped and prayed that he would come for her. Or at least do something and get her away from this bunch of men as soon as possible. So she tried to buy time. Cerberus did as well. Yamato did as well. So she knew that Hiruma was really onto something.

She was calm at first, since she realized that they were not really planning to hurt or anything. But then gang members started talking to at least have fun with her since they went through all the trouble of getting her. They even rented that apartment beside hers. She started feeling terrified. Then the gang leader lost his cool and was about to make her suck his ugly disgusting thing when Hiruma and Agon came. She thanked the heavens for being on her side.

But that look on Hiruma's face. It looked so dangerous and sent cold shivers to her back. She knew he had lost his cool. He was menacingly furious. She almost didn't recognize him. And that perilous look in his eyes; he looked like he was ready to do something he would regret in the end. That terrified her so much. She suddenly thought he shouldn't have been here. Yes, after all she didn't want him to see her like this. She's wearing torn clothes and her underwear was being tossed around by perverts. She didn't want him to see this. But she wanted to get away from those thugs as soon as possible.

The gun that he held with his right hand, she had a bad feeling the instant she saw it. When he finally conceded and gave it to her, she realized why. It was heavy because it was loaded with live rounds. A cold sweat ran down her spine. Why would he go so far? Even if he is furious, why would he bring something so dangerous? He could have gotten himself hurt. He could have done irreparable things. And yet she still can't help but be grateful that he's there with her.


	35. Chapter 35: Why They Live Together 8

**Chapter 35: Why They Live Together 8**

"I'm fine," Mamori said to answer Hiruma's unspoken question. She knew he must be worried about her condition and state of mind.

He turned around; touched her wet hair. "No. You're not."

"You don't have to worry Hiruma-kun. They weren't able to do anything," she answered that unspoken question as well. She knew he wanted to know exactly what happened but wouldn't ask. She explained what really happened. So far the gang didn't lie to him. "The leader just felt up my breast a bit and caressed my legs. That's all."

"What?! Those Fucking bastards! They said they didn't do anything." How dare they touch her anywhere! Damn them.

"They didn't. It's just that I feel disgusted when I remember how his you know, looked and smelled," she said and run to the sink shortly after. He went after her with warm water.

"I'm going to kill those bastards!" Ah that's right. The Fucking Skull had brought out his dick to take that picture. And it was so close to her face. That Damned Skull! From now on Mamori would get that disgusted at the thought of men's genitals. His chance of getting intimate in the future is going farther and farther away. Ah why is he even about thinking about something so selfish at a time like this. _Damn it. Just damn it all._

"Like I said, calm down. Calm down, ok?"

"Ah, fine! Damn it!"

"Hiruma-kun." Her voice was tender.

"What?"

She hugged him. "Thank you. I'm really happy you came to get me."

His heart skipped a beat before starting to beat rapidly. "Tch. I didn't even do anything." His ears turned red when she hugged him even tighter. He could feel the pressure of her breast against his chest. _Soft. So soft. _Her body felt comfortably soft. And with how she's holding him, she could surely hear his heartbeat. He wanted to kiss her right now. Embrace her, hold her tighter than how she's holding him.

Someone knocked at the door and they instantly separated. It was from the mover company that Hiruma called. Agon laughed his ass off. He didn't enter because he heard the two being all lovey-dovey, but the representative from the mover company unknowingly ruined the moment.

"Oi oi. Don't forget that I was the one who beat everyone to a pulp," Agon reminded them.

"Arigato Agon-kun," Mamori bowed. Agon actually cares, even if it's just a few people he bothers to care about.

"Tsk. Ah-hah. I'm leaving now," Agon said. He was actually embarrassed with being thanked so seriously up front.

"You're job is not over yet. We still need to transfer her things." Hiruma wanted to finish things quick so they have to help in carrying things.

"Huh? Why should I do something taxing?" Agon raised an eyebrow. What the fuck does he even mean?

"Then I'll cancel the booking I made with that resort you have been bugging me with." Hiruma snickered.

"I'll do it," Agon declared. That resort was expensive and one of his best babes had been wanting to go there. Hiruma finally booked it after what happened today.

"Wait. What do you mean transfer my things Hiruma-kun?" Mamori was finally able to butt in.

"You're moving in with me." It was a statement. Hiruma wouldn't take no for an answer. Even Agon was taken aback.

"But -"

"No more buts. This place isn't safe anymore. You can leave after you've found a safer place. But for the mean time, you'll stay at my place. You can't possibly spend another day here, right?" Hiruma eyed her.

Mamori pondered. He's right. She doesn't even want to be left alone here. She'll explain to the owner later. "Okay." And so that day she moved in with him. Her mother had called her just a few minutes after they started carrying her things. Her mom said she suddenly had a bad feeling and was worried about her.; and that even her Dad had called asking about her. Mamori smiled. Her parents felt she was in danger and were worried. They really do love her so much. She's blessed to have parents like them. Now she even has Hiruma. She's truly blessed. Her chest felt lighter as she smiled contently. Maybe she should actually just move in with him.

Agon left after helping carry things around so he didn't see Hiruma's place. But he knew that the two would be living together now. He just lost his chance of bedding the manager. And damn her if she isn't hot. But at least he got something on Hiruma now. That bastard hid everything about himself but now Agon knew Hiruma cares for that manager much more than he had let on. Agon would have some fun about this in the future.

Mamori and Hiruma were taking a break after finally finishing unpacking Mamori's things. They were talking about random things when Mamori suddenly said, "I can't live here after all."

"Huh?!" Now he is getting irritated. "Just live here dammit."

"I can't afford this place. It must be very expensive." She's earning as a model for Miracle Ito. Hiruma had also thought her since high school about buying stocks, trading, and the like. She had investments after earning enough money as a model and she has stable income now thanks to Miracle Ito and Hiruma teaching her that taking risks meant profit as well. But Hiruma's place still looked too expensive and she wanted to save money for the future.

"I didn't say you need to pay anything. Idiot. Did you not listen when I told you that this place is mine."

"Eh? I thought it was a figure of speech."

"Baka. That was literal. I own this. I bought it from the owner fare and square after I saved up enough money and had it remodelled." It was a long story but he did get this place fare and square. He narrated it to Mamori to satisfy her.

Hiruma bought it when he was 18 from the owner of the hotel he had lived in for free during high school. The owner of the hotel was in his 60s and got seriously ill one time and his wife knew nothing about managing the business. They had no children nor nearby proper relatives. Their hotels almost became bankrupt and taken over by other companies and greedy relatives. Hiruma would have had to leave if the hotel he was living in was also shut down. So he coaxed the owner and his wife into letting him take care of things. They were too preoccupied about the illness and getting better that it was easy to make them agree to let him handle things. And he managed the company along with the owner's wife. They made it look like he was the grand child of the owner to avoid issues. They were able to protect it until when the business mogul was finally back on his feet to defeat his enemies. The business mogul treated Hiruma like his own grandchild since then and offered him one of his hotels. Hiruma refused but asked to let him buy the top floor of a hotel of his choice. It was a fare deal since Hiruma had chosen the most famous one. And the top floor was where the management and VIP suits were located. They had to be relocated to the 2nd highest floor. Even now the employees in the mogul's hotels still thought that Hiruma is the owner's grandchild so they always treated him with so much respect.

"Eh! Something like that happened. It's like one of those novels I've read." Mamori was surprised. No wonder the employees always bowed at her no matter what she said. She thought it was just a policy in the hotel to be polite to everyone.

"I didn't blackmail anyone to buy this and I earned the money from trading and buying stocks. Not gambling if you're also wondering about that."

"I didn't!"

"Then live here already. Why bother with an apartment when it is easier for the both of us if we live together. We don't have to go from your place and then mine or vice versa. I won't have to pick you up and drop you off as well."

"You're just getting lazy Hiruma-kun. I told you quite a lot of times that you didn't have to pick me up and drop me home all the time. You were the one that insisted."

"It was time-consuming. But I wanted to do it. And that's not the issue here."

"I don't want to be a freeloader."

"Of course you won't. You're still my personal maid for life remember?" Mamori sweat-dropped after Hiruma reminded that. "You're father still has his signature on that paper you know. I'm just making my maid live with me so I will have a more convenient life."

Mamori made a face. She hadn't forgotten that. It happened after the Christmas bowl when she invited everyone for dinner on Christmas eve since she and her mom went over the top in cooking many dishes. Hiruma had defeated Mamori's father and grandparents in a bet of winning in Go and chess and had made her father sign the unreasonable agreement of letting Mamori be Hiruma's slave her whole life. They didn't know he had a background in shogi and go so they were confident.

"See, no problem right?"

"Still no. What will people think if they knew?"

"We can keep it a secret. I already shut up the Dreads."

"Even so. It's still not proper for a man and woman to live together. We're not even dating," Mamori said nonchalantly.

Ouch. Why were those words so easy for her to say? He already knew that, dammit! She didn't have to slap it to his face. He eyed her. "Then let's start dating. I'll be your boyfriend starting today. I will cherish you."

Mamori stopped midair. She resettled her coffee on the table. She eyed him. He looked like he was serious. "A relationship doesn't work like that Hiruma-kun." She recalled how scary he looked a while ago. If she would live in an apartment, if something ever happens to her again, he would rescue her again right? He would come to save her every time. Today made it clear. And he might do dangerous things just to do so. She sighed. "Mou. You don't have to go that far. I'll live with you until you decide to kick me out. But I don't want to be a freeloader so I will take care of food expenses," She said with finality.

"Sure. I'll take care of the bills, you take care of the meals. Good?" Although she is misunderstanding him on one point. What he meant was to date seriously not just so they could live together. But he knew after today that just wasn't possible. It will take some time. But he is patient. He can wait.

"Okay. But I still have to ask for my parents' approval."

"Kekeke. I'm sure they'll approve."

"Don't do anything underhanded. I'll talk to them personally." And so they started living together.

_**A/N:**__ Okay, finally done with why they live together. This is why this was supposed to be an omake. It was really long. Anyways, it's an important part of the story so I had it in here. On the next chapters, we are back to their present. Kekeke. _

_ So, what do you think? Comment it up after you read this chapter. Ya-ha!_


	36. Chapter 36: Her Parents' Blessing

_**A/N: **__Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I had a writer's block and couldn't write for a while. I didn't touch my laptop for a long time. I felt like I can finally write today so I finally opened it viola, I was able to get my focus. By the way, as promised, I uploaded 2 oneshot HiruMamo fanfics titled __**Acceptance**__ and __**Contradiction**__; you might wanna read it and I recommend you read it. Haha. I have more fics in line for uploading. I have some titled __**Gay Hiruma**__, __**Trouble**__, and __**When Hiruma Is Pissed**__ (not sure about the title yet); the others no title yet. I'll recheck those and upload soon. Hope you'll read it while waiting for more new chapters from this fic._

_ For all those who are going out, working, and going to classes, __**always keep safe**__ and __**do your best**__ in whatever it is you are doing now. Fighting!_

**Replies: **_There had been a problem with the comment/review section last time so I didn't see some of your comments until later. Thankfully FFN fixed it now._

_**Special Mention**__ to __**First comment**__ on last update goes to __**Lady Yori**__. Special Mention to __**callionope**__ for the __**liveliest comments **__on the recent chaps._

_**DDB-NAKITA:**__ Welcome and Thanks. I'm uploading more works soon._

_**Lady Yori: **__I agree with that. Death is indeed an easier punishment. They should lie to regret their actions and pay for it. It took some time but here's the following chaps. The problem on comment section is finally fixed as well._

_**GreenChariot221:**__ Kekeke. Hopefully. Lol. (I'm onto that.)_

_**V:**__ Indeed. She should stop the denial. Lol._

_**Lady Yori:**__ Ah yes, you're previous comment didn't appear until after several days._

_**Guest:**__ Kekeke. Not in this Chap buddy. Maybe the next. (Smirks evilly)_

_**GreenChariot221:**__ Haha. Yes indeed. They wouldn't let her live with him if they didn't agree to him being Mamori's future husband. Kekeke. Ah, the lovey dovey scenes . . . are still loading. Haha. But yes, I WILL. I am writing it._

_**Guest:**__ Do your best! Hope it will be over soon with good results. I know how the finals can be such a pain overloaded with deadlines, research papers, and exams. Read it at your own pace, its better not to rush it._

_**crecentomoon:**__ Kekeke. Maybe he would. Lol. He's a patient one though (when it comes to people that matter)._

_**Guest: **__Glad to have comrades. Let's see how it unfolds. Kekeke. I wish they had one too._

_**callionope:**__ Thanks. I do love her being strong. And I agree about the boobs. Hahaha. Hiruma is just greedy. _

_ Kekeke. An outstanding woman attracts trouble sometimes. Lol. They do know she has value so they keep on using her._

_ Haha. I love the lively comment. And yep, of course he would. Hopefully Mamori, would finally welcome him and his love. _

_ I will cherish you. How I loved those words as well. I thought it might be too cheesy but if it's Hiruma he would say it like it was nothing and make her heart doki doki. Arise from the the dead for some lovey doveyness coming soon. Lol. And BTW, I re-read and reread your comments because it was so energetic. Love it._

_**Sakurenjidreamer:**__ Yep, if it is for their Manager, they would be in. They are family. KEKEKE._

_**Ally V: **__Thank you. I'm happy that you love it. I've written more fics about them. You might want to check on it as well. And BTW, just how many hours did it take to binge read 35 chaps? Haha. Ah, the bed scene. We will come to that part soon. Kekeke._

_**V:**__ Thank you for reading my other fics as well. I'll try to open the treasure chest again. Lol. I'll upload soon._

_**Guest:**__ Sorry for the long wait. Here are some new chaps. KEKE_

_ Thank you for waiting and here you go, Yaha!_

**Chapter 36: Her Parents' Blessing**

"Hwuaaa . . . Mamo-chan!" Her two best friends are suddenly hugging her. "We're so sorry. We didn't even know something so terrible happened to you." Mamori hugged them back and apologized for not saying anything earlier.

"Mamo-nee, they were really not able to do anything terrible right?" Suzuna asked. She's the one who's already crying.

"Mamori-neechan," Sena was obviously feeling angry and worried after what he just heard.

"Of course not. Hiruma-kun and Agon-kun saved me before it escalated to something like that. No worries. I'm fine now. That was a long time ago after all."

"Yokatta!" Mamori's best friends sighed in relief.

"You-nii, you punished those evildoers right?" the vengeful little devil in Suzuna eagerly asked. Her eyes were hopeful. She knew her You-nii wouldn't let something like that unpunished. Ako, Sarah, and Sena were obviously hopeful as well.

"Kekeke. Of course," Hiruma grinned. Of course he did. He would never forgive them. Until now he hasn't stopped reminding those punks that if something ever happened to Mamori and any of them were near the vicinity, he would include them in the suspects and retaliate. He had purposefully recited in front of the gang exactly what he knew about each and every one of them including their family details, girl friends and exes, their humiliating secrets, their closest relatives, even their home address and contact details; indicating that he could do anything if he wanted to, and that he can get more information anytime and they couldn't hide from him.

"Everyone who went there did sustain injuries that took days to months to recover," Mamori sweat-dropped. She didn't really like the idea of people getting hurt but her friends looked like they were happy to hear what injuries those thugs sustained. "Everyone got some broken bones. But let's not talk about that." She didn't really like focusing on the misfortune of others.

"You-nii, you're really reliable aren't you," Suzuna teased the blond. He just raised an eyebrow. "You-nii is actually sweet and protective of Mamo-nee. Yah!"

"What kind of idiot would want his woman getting hurt? That's only natural," he said like it was nothing. Mamori blushed. He actually liked her way back then. She can't help but wonder since when did he like her.

"Kyaah!" Ako and Sarah squealed and nudged Mamori.

"And You-nii even has permission from Mamo-nee's parents. You're like husband and wife now. Right, Sena?" Suzuna beamed.

"Yeah. If Aunt and Uncle have agreed to this then surely they approve of Hiruma-san," Sena said. He is still quite overwhelmed but he is happy for his nee-chan. She had always been protecting him and didn't really have time for romantic relationships before. But now that she has, he sincerely wishes for her happiness. It's a bit scary that it is Hiruma but he knew that their former captain will treasure her. Sena had noticed in high school how she had cared about Hiruma much more than anyone else so she must be really happy that they are together now. Now that he thinks about it, maybe Hiruma is actually the best for her (since she is way too caring that she might end up getting exploited.

The four went on asking more details and Mamori couldn't help but answer to their enthusiasm. Her Mom and Dad went to see her in Hiruma's place the day after the incident. Hiruma had the security features installed before that and of course he showed it off to her parents to emphasize that she would be safe in his place. Her parents' were quite impressed with it and were both pleased by the extravagant place. They already thought that Hiruma and Mamori were dating since high school so there was really not that much issue when she told them that she had decided to move in with him. Of course they warned that Mamori cannot get pregnant before she graduates. Not that they were against sex; just that they need to be careful so that Mamori won't get pregnant. Mamori was blushing madly then when that topic was brought up but she cannot tell them that she and Hiruma were not dating. Even if she did, they wouldn't believe her since she had already agreed to living in his place. She just exclaimed in embarrassment that they were not doing those kinds of things. But her mom told her that there was no need to be shy. She just sighed in defeat and Hiruma was grinning.

Mamori did not know what kind of spell Hiruma had used on her parents that they are already treating him like their own son. Her Mom didn't dislike Hiruma since she had always been telling stories about the team and unconsciously talked a lot about him so her Mom knew almost everything she knew about the Quarterback. But her father; he disliked Hiruma's cocky behaviour and get up the first time he saw him.

Mamori's dad had an obvious look of disapproval on his face when he saw the Quarterback that his daughter had been working with all the time so it was truly suspicious that he was suddenly in very good terms with Hiruma on the same day they met. Well, apparently Hiruma once wanted to be a pilot when he was a kid so he knew a lot about her dad's work. Maybe that's how they clicked. She doesn't know the whole story, but yes, her parent's do like him now so it's okay to date him. She's an only daughter and only child so her parents were very protective of her. They wouldn't have agreed to her living with him if they didn't think he is good for her.

_**A/N:**__ I plan on making an omake about Mamori sleeping in Hiruma's room since my imagination on how it came to be would make this even longer so I'm gonna separate it. I also plan to make an omake maybe with the same title as this chapter to emphasize on how Hiruma got Mamori's parents' approval. Look forward to it. Yaha. Hope you're all still there and hanging on. Keep yourselves healthy and read my fics for leisure. Haha._


	37. Chapter 37: Cerberus' Pride

**A/N:** We all know that Cerberus is important to Hiruma and Mamori so I can't just scratch him off. So here I wrote a part for our beloved tenacious dog.

**Chapter 37: Cerberus' Pride**

"What about Cerberus? What happened to him?" Sena suddenly recalled. He had been wandering about the dog's whereabouts. Cerberus had always been wherever Hiruma went. He had actually been internally preparing himself for the dog's violent welcome if it was around. Looking around, he realized that Cerberus doesn't seem to be there. And if he was with Mamori-neechan that time, what would have those thugs done after impounding him.

"Ah, that's right. They didn't hurt him right Mamo-nee?" Suzuna didn't like the idea of having their former team mate get hurt. She loved that dog. She knew he is smart and tough but he was totally outnumbered.

"They didn't. But he still got some wounds from too much clawing and biting at the cage when the gang tried to make me do things. Hiruma-kun freed him."

"That canine; he didn't even want to get out of his prison," Hiruma added.

"Eh? He should have eagerly run out of it," Sena said.

"Maybe he felt bad that Mamo-nee made him go into that cell," Suzuna wondered out loud.

"Maybe that contributed to it as well. But I think it's more because he thought he wasn't helpful at all. But Cerberus also protected me and helped a lot," Mamori explained.

"He's just too full of himself," Hiruma commented. "I did tell him to stay on guard when I'm not around but I didn't tell him he needed to do anything else." He recalled how Cerberus just curled into a ball and stayed in the cage. He saw blood on his fur. He was so angry then since he thought maybe the bastards hurt him. Mamori was instantly beside them and was apologizing for letting him get caged and that it was for both their safety. Cerberus still did not move an inch. So that wasn't the reason; he understood that it was necessary. If Cerberus didn't he would have bit everyone. Then Mamori gently petted him; saying thank you, and that he protected her. Hiruma followed suit and said that he was useful and did his job. Cerberus finally lifted his head and Mamori coaxed him to finally get out of the cage. He instantly checked Cerberus and he was grateful that he only got light wounds. They had him treated immediately.

"Don't say that. He was such a good boy," Mamori chastised. She knew Hiruma was actually the most worried about Cerberus that time and told everyone what happened.

"Then where is he now?" Ako asked. She was expecting to see that scary dog that Mamori had time to time carried lovingly like it was a cute cat. Mamori and Hiruma's facial expression changed. They instantly knew there was something wrong.

"He is with the vet for recovery," Mamori replied.

"Ehh? What happened?!" Sena and Suzuna exclaimed. It's unthinkable for Cerberus to be in the vet.

"He got two of his legs injured so he couldn't walk. Thanks to this motherhen he didn't sustain more than that," Hiruma informed them.

"Nani?! Why would they do that?"

"Cerberus has cute little puppies now you see. He mated with the pet of the school veterinarian. Apparently the vet's dog had been harsh to a lot of people before. When they saw she has puppies now, some vengeful guys tried to steal them. Cerberus and I went to visit that time and caught them in action," Mamori supplied.

_It was just another normal day. Mamori had just finished her classes and decided to drop by the vet's house since it was just beside the school. She knew Cerberus liked going to see his little puppies. She was surprised when Cerberus suddenly ran off without waiting for her so she quickly followed only to see Cerberus getting hit several times by a man with a bat. _

_She saw the puppies in a box and another man was carrying it, Cerberus' mate bit the guy carrying it and he dropped the box in pain. Of course Mamori's mother instinct acted before her brain and she instantly went to catch the box or the puppies would have gotten injured or worse. She quickly distanced herself along with the puppies. But when the man brought out a bat to hit the mother dog, Mamori couldn't help but go back._

_ "Don't hurt her, she's a mom. I already called the cops so leave if you don't want to get caught," she yelled but they didn't listen. She wasn't good at lying. "Stop it or I'll shoot?" she screamed and pointed a gun (one of Hiruma's smaller guns that she had captured since he was using it in school, thankfully she still had it with her)._

_ "Oi oi, why's a university student carrying a gun? Isn't that a fake?" One of the guys said._

_ "Want to bet your life on it?" Mamori said and they eyed each other. The guys stopped and looked at her. She cocked the gun and they heard the sound. Her eyes told them she would really shoot so they dropped their bat._

_ Hiruma, Yamato, and Taka who went spying were jogging back to the university when they saw the scene. They blinked and took a second to process what they were seeing. Their manager just bluffed with a gun. Hiruma was the first to get in action and quickly went to pin down the guy nearest to Mamori. Yamato followed suit while Taka went to Cerberus who was now lying on the ground._

_ The school vet had also just arrived and saw the scene. She was dumbfounded at the sight of Mamori, a prim and proper lady pointing a gun fiercely. She went to check on Cerberus after checking that the puppies and her pet are alright. They had to put a spleen on Cerberus left front and back legs due to his injuries. _

_ "You did well buddy," Hiruma petted Cerberus to reassure him. Even a dog knew how to look after his pups. He couldn't help but be proud even if he hated the fact that his tough buddy was hurt. _

"_He will be well soon right?" Mamori asked the vet. She could no longer stop her tears at seeing Cerberus in so much pain._

"_It will take long to recover from those. I'll have to check for possible internal injuries as well," the Vet replied and Mamori's tear flowed even more._

"_He will be fine. He's one hell of a canine so he will be up and chasing after the team again. Right buddy," Hiruma said Cerberus barked and raised a paw in agreement. The Vet thanked them and apologized for getting Cerberus involved. She volunteered to cure Cerberus back to health for free as thanks for protecting the puppies and her pet. Mamori and Hiruma visited Cerberus everyday to feed him and check on his condition._

"Poor Cerberus," Suzuna sniffed.

"He will be running around soon. You'll be surprised how he is loved by the puppies. They're all so adorable," Mamori said and showed them pictures.

"Yah! I want one," Suzuna beamed. Sena sweatdropped. He didn't really like the idea of having a scary dog. The puppies looked cute though, but when they grow up they would be like Cerberus, just thinking about several Cerberus chasing after him sent cold shivers down his spine.

"I'll try to ask the vet if she can give you one."

"Yah, a baby Cerberus!"

"Am I the only one who noticed that you used a gun to bluff Mamo-chan?" Ako reminded everyone.

"Maybe we need to get used to Mamo-chan with guns," Sarah suggested.

Mamori blushed. Hiruma teased her for a long time about that. He also scolded her though for always throwing herself into fire.

_**A/N:**__ Did you think the loveydovey scenes would be here? Nope. Let's try the next chap. Kekeke._


	38. Chapter 38: Sleepover

_**A/N: **__Okay so here's the prelude to the loveydovey __**scenes**__. Kekeke. I was feeling good today so I was able to write. If this continues maybe I'll finish more today. Lol. And I'm loving the comments. _

_**Special mention**__ to __**TalithaSaphh**__ for claiming the first comment again and filling the review section with her comeback. __**Kudos**__ to __**Lady Yori**__ for her dramatic review. I was literally laughing out loud. __**Kudos**__ to __**GreenChariot221**__ for being the one always asking for the hot scenes. Go on and lift the banner for those who are also waiting for the smexy scenes but are not voicing it out. Kekeke. We're going there. And if you've read all those built up, I'm sure you do know it will cover __**chapters**__. I'm too excited about it that I have to do lots of edits first. Kekeke._

_I'm still waiting for other comments about the previous update but I decided to upload this now. I'll reply to their comments later. Here's my reply to the comments I've received after that update._

_**TalithaSapph: **__Welcome back! Hope you're doing well. Hopefully you're also satisfied with your performance in the finals. I was wondering who that guest comment was and I thought of who had said was having classes. Oh right! It's Talitha. But I wasn't sure if it's you so I just typed guest in the reply. Haha._

_And yep, Mamori knows how to fight without violene and having to exchange words with the fools. Lol. And I do agree with the complete armory. She knows she's beauty (citing episode 1 or chapter 1 of manga) but doesn't how her body got the power too. Kekeke._

_Cerberus is yep, a super effective protection program but of course he also has limitations. He's still their best bud and they love him. And yes, Hiruma and Cerberus will be there to get over that. Kekeke._

_Hahaha. Indeed. Mamori did not even know she rejected him. I was laughing my ass off and feeling bad and guilty at the same time for making Hiruma say such cheesy words only to get rejected. Lol. _

_Yes I do plan on making a fic about that game with her dad. I plan on including it on how Hiruma got her parent's approval. Mamori's mom looks like she wouldn't be so strict about those kind of things. She understands and perhaps Mamori's dad as well (since we don't know much about him. He was rarely mentioned.)_

_Ah yes, the puppies. I'd love to have one as well to scare some of my neighbours away. Lol. And yep, Mamori with guns is definitely scary. Just imagine Hiruma rubbing off on her and threatening people to her bidding and making as part of the disciplinary committee. Hahahaha._

_ Thanks. I like keeping their character as close as possible to the anime and manga. _

_**V:**__ Welcome. I am trying to upload as soon as I can. I had internet connection problems lately so I wasn't able to access for days. Here are some more._

_**Guest:**__ Hahaha. Yep. I read your comments when I checked and I was like maybe someone prayed with candles (exageration) so I was suddenly feeling good to write again. Lol. HiruMamo smut incoming. Lol._

_V: Glad to hear that. I'm delighted that you are leaving reviews even in my newly uploaded fics. _

_**GreenCharriot221:**__ I hate how ffn keep on having review problems. I love reading the reviews as soon as possible. And yep yep yep. Hot chaps, incoming. Lol_

_**Guest:**__ Kekeke. Here's some more to satisfy that HiruMamo craving. Lol. I'm trying to upload as soon as I can._

_**Lady Yori:**__ I laughed so hard at this. Maybe you should write HiruMamo fics too. Poor Skull. Hahaha. And yep, animals are good buddies. Good luck to Sena though (becuase Suzuna is gonna get that puppy). Lol. _

_**GreenChariot221: **__Welcome (hugs). Let's help each other stay sane. I'm talking to myself more ofen these days. I even laugh alone sometimes. Lol. Hahahaha. Mental health is indeed very much at risk during these times where isolation is of utmost importance. Sigh. I'm trying to upload more fics and more of this one as soon as I can. You'll get those smexy ones soonest. Kekeke. Have you read __**I Love You**__? I highly recommend that you do. Kekeke._

_**V:**__ What kind of movies? Animated movies or human movies or would you like series'? Keke. I have a lot in mind. Lol. I was mostly a voracious reader but I lately I have been watching a lot. As you can see below, I watch a lot. Kekeke. Generally, I watch all kind of movies and like a lot of them (except Horror. Hahaha.) I mostly watch what's popular to get myself updated. Here are bucket loads to fight boredom._

_Movies: Mulan, Sonic the Hedgehog, Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, Underwater, Aquaman, Birdbox, Wonder woman, Beauty and the Beast, 6 Underground, The Greatest Showman, Maze runner (trilogy), Ford v Ferrari, Parasite, A star is born, Crazy Rich Asians, Star wars, Aladdin, Fantastic Beasts, Bad Genius_

_Series: Game of Thrones (I just finished this two months ago), Rurouni Kenshin, Avengers, Nobunaga Concerto, Pirates of the Caribbean, Fast and Furious, The Big Bang theory (comedy), _

_Animated movies: Howl's moving castle, Kimi no Nawa, Weathering with You, Violet Evergarden, Lion King, Grave of the Fireflies (this is bit sad), Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke, The Girl Who Leapt Through Time, The Wind Rises_

_I highly recommend Ghibli studios. Their movies are meaningful. Maybe you'd also like to watch Frozen 2 if you haven't yet (Good music and animation and it's not just for kids.)_

_Anime: Dr. Stone (By Inagaki Riichiro and Boichi), Kimetsu no Yaiba, Yamato Nadeshiko, One punch man (it's funny), Darwin's game, Attack on Titan, The Promised Neverland, Hunter x Hunter, Goblin Slayer, Godeater, Rising of the Shield Hero, Kabaneri of the Iron fortress, Violet Evergarden, Tokyo Ghoul, One piece, Gintama, black clover, Fairy tail, Bungo Stray dogs, Boku no Hero Academia, Hikaru no Go (you can see some of the terms mentioned by Inagaki in Eyeshield here) if you're in the medical field try Cells at Work. Historical: Saiunkoku Monogatari, Akatsuki no Yona, Arslan. Sports: Days, Free, Yuri on Ice, Diamond no ace, Haikyuu, Kuroko no Basket, Knight in the Area, Prince of Stride, etc_

_Korean: Descendants of the Sun, Legend of the Blue Sea, Full House, Dancing Queen, Goblin, Hotel del Luna_

_**Guest**__: Kekeke. Let's ask the vet for one more. I love both cat and dog. I have both of them and they get along well. They are best buddies and sleep side by side. They both get annoying sometimes when they play around too much but they're relaxing to have. _

**Chapter 38: Sleepover**

"Mamo-nee, the Saikyodai win against their team right?"

"Yes, of course. Everyone in the team did their best. I was really happy when we won," Mamori replied.

"They're not halfbad but we killed them of course. They're all on the ground after we floored them," Hiruma proudly grinned. The team had worked extra hard to make sure that they defeat those bastards. The best punishment for those idiots was to deny them the purpose they aimed for. The Fucking Skull's brother had a strong team and they really didn't need to use underhanded tactics to defeat strong opponents. Saikyoudai Wizards though was on a totally different level which may have pushed them to go to extreme methods.

After chatting and telling stories, Sena and Suzuna had to leave due to daily practice. Ako and Sarah had stayed behind since the three of them hardly get together anymore due to their busy schedule.

Ako went to another University also in the Tokyo area but she's also working in a manga publishing company so she's very much occupied. Mamori was always busy with studies, research, and the football team. Sarah, meanwhile was already married.

Sarah had been engaged since birth, which she only learned in 3rd year high school. She had been very depressed when she learned it but thankfully, her fiancé turned out to be a good man. They got married a month after she graduated and they now manage a café which was a gift from their parents.

Sarah revealed to them the reason of her obsession with babies. She's actually three months pregnant. Her first baby, so the three ladies decided to celebrate. They ordered pizza and sweets, and Mamori prepared the healthy dishes.

Sarah and Ako decided to sleepover (with Mamori's invitation of course) after Mamori showed them the gorgeous guest rooms. Sarah's husband agreed after she video-called him and showed Mamori and Ako. He knew the two since they attended their wedding as bridesmaids and Sarah often talked about them.

Hiruma left the ladies to give them privacy and let them have their time. He knew he had been working Mamori real hard so it's good to see her have fun with her friends. He is a bit depressed though at the fact that he knew that Mamori purposefully invited them to avoid him. If she's going that far to say that she's not ready for sex yet, then he can't do anything about that. He'll have to wait a bit more.

Mamori felt guilty. She had asked his approval if it's ok to let her friends to sleepover and he said it's ok. But she still felt bad due to her reasons of doing it. Of course she did it because she wanted to get together with Ako and Sarah. But she also did it because she didn't know how to deal with Hiruma right now. She didn't know how she should act since apparently, she just agreed to be his girlfriend and she's still processing all that.

She followed Hiruma to his room while Ako and Sarah are busy checking out her room. "Hiruma-kun, is it really ok to let them stay?" she asked nervously. She knew he is still depressed. She could feel it in his aura.

"I already said 'Yes' didn't I?"

"Yes, but you don't look ok."

"It's okay. Go on and have your ladies time. I'll be busy working anyway."

She felt even guiltier. She knew they would be busy with other things if she didn't ask the two to sleepover. And she even brushed him off a while ago.

"More importantly, are you okay?" Hiruma eyed her. After recalling all those events, she might be getting the creeps again. It took a really long time for her to get over that. Even now she still does not switch off her lights when she sleeps.

Due to the incident, she had nightmares every night. She couldn't sleep with the lights are off since then. Worst yet, she couldn't sleep alone. Her nightmares were worst when she slept alone. She was even scared to go back to sleep. It came to the point where she didn't sleep a wink for three days and finally got the courage to go to his room on the fourth day.

She slept in his room until when she can sleep on her own again (yes you read that right). When he was busy and she needed to sleep, she sometimes slept on the couch in the living room or in his study (wherever he is) and he would carry her to his room when he would finally sleep. After several days he did what he needed to do in his room so she could sleep comfortably. He loved the fact that they slept together in his bed and wake up in the morning sometimes all tangled up. But he loathed the fact that she was suffering.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine with talking about it now. Thanks."Mamori understood his point. Now that she thinks about it, Hiruma did care deeply for her. She just interpreted it as being friends and working together so they have to look out for each other. But it was more than that. It had always been more than that. She's such idiot. She recalled what he said that time. "Hiruma-kun, are you perhaps . . ." she paused nervously. "Long ago, after the incident were you actually serious when you said you'll be my boyfriend?" She blushed at the last part.

"Of course I was. Do I look like I do things without thinking about it?" Hiruma had a serious look on his face. She finally understood, after so long. He felt like crap that day even if he was happy that she trusts him enough to agree to live with him. But rejection is a rejection. He had felt like he was stabbed in the heart. And she did it unknowingly.

The pink tint on her cheeks turned red. "Hwuaahhh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she thought he had just said that to make her agree to live with him.

"I'm not forgiving you. You'll have to pay for that."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"For now go and have fun with your friends. I'll have mine when we're ALONE," he smirked and Mamori had shivers. She can't escape from him. They're living together after all.

She can't help but blush. He was totally into doing all those perverted things again. "Mou, let's at least get our first date first."

"Hmmm, what are you talking about? We've been in those a lot of times."

"We never did."

"What? Did you really think we we're spying when we went to all those theme parks and you had your fun roaming around and trying everything?"

"You mean you weren't spying?"

"I wasn't. You think I can spy around with you dragging me everywhere to try this and that?" Well it was partly his fault for saying they were to go spying the first time he asked her to accompany him. But who goes spying in Disneyland and all those loveydovey parks? He just brought her in all those places so she could have fun and have a break from school and her duties as manager. She just believed he was spying.

"So all of those were dates?" Her face was red in embarrassment.

"Yes."

She avoided his eyes. She's dense after all. He had been getting her attention all this time and yet she thought he wasn't paying her any attention at all. "I'm really sorry," was all she could say.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm going to get my payback," Hiruma grinned and ruffled her hair. He's acting all boyfriend-like that Mamori's heart almost stopped beating.

"Mou, maybe if you told me flat out it was a date, I would have understood."

"I did say it."

She sweat-dropped. He's right. All those times that he had told her to get changed because they were going on a date she just asked where they would be spying and just dressed according to the place. She thought he was being sarcastic because everyone thinks they are a couple.

She owes him a ton now. How could she pay him back? If it's him, he would surely get his payback tenfold. Will she have to ask him to dates now? She sighed. "Fine. Do whatever you want when we're alone," she said and Hiruma's smile almost reached his ears. He looked like that overjoyed kid who finally got his first car.

"I'm taking your word for that." He kissed her in delight.

"Mou, don't expect too much."

"You already said 'whatever I want' right?" he grinned. He already had a lot in mind and he's obviously looking forward to it.

"Fine fine," Mamori conceded. "I'll be with Sarah and Ako then." She kissed him on the cheek for starters of paying him back and for brushing him off a while ago. She smiled at the surprised look on his face.

Hiruma grinned and claimed her lips. He can't believe his heart went crazy again with a kiss on the cheek. It felt really good even if her lips lasted for only half a second on his cheek.

"Later," Mamori pushed him a bit when he went for another. Thankfully he stopped. She was at the door when she said, "by the way Hiruma-kun, you look so cute when you pout." And she run out of the door.

Hiruma blinked. Him, cute? Him, pouting? "This woman!" he exclaimed and run after her. He's not Sena but he's an athlete. He caught her right outside his room and cornered her against the wall. "Me and those words don't get along together."

"But you were really cu-" she was stopped halfway by his lips. And he didn't stop even as she pushed him. He kissed her roughly, unlike how he did in the morning.

Ako and Sarah just got out of Mamori's room and saw the two kissing. They brought out her phone and one took photos, the other a video.

Mamori pushed him away when she realized her friends were there. She blushed madly. She just got carried away again and ended up responding to him.

"Maybe we should go home after all," Sarah teased.

"No. You two are sleeping here tonight." Mamori quickly held both of their hands to stop them from leaving. She can't take anymore from Hiruma today. Her heart is going to explode with all the attention she's getting.

"Do you agree Mr. Husband?" Ako asked playfully.

"Sure. But I'm getting those," he said and snatched their phones. He sent the video and photos to himself. A keepsake of their first day. They do look good together. The kissing scene was perfect. He didn't delete it so they could show it to Mamori. She'll understand why people always ship them together.

_**A/N:**__ Kekeke no hot scenes here either. The next ones will be smexy. And BTW I have also uploaded another oneshot from my treasure chest lol. It is title __**I Love You**__. Please do read it as well and leave review/s._


	39. Chapter 39: Disappointment

_**A/N:**__ Did you think that was all the upload for today? Kekeke. Here's another. This chapter is dedicated to __**GreenChariot221**__ and all those who asked for lovey dovey hot scenes. _

_**Special mention**__ to __**callionope**__ for being the __**First Commenter**__ for the upload a while ago. _

_ These comments are not yet displayed in the review section but I received it on email so I'm replying now._

_**callionope:**__ Kekeke. Indeed. I think that chapter/episode was actually what inspired me to make Mamori bluff with a gun. Haha._

_ Thanks. I re-read it when I read on your comment that it was fluffy and yep it was. Here is another chap to feed that HiruMamo heart. _

_**V:**__ Thank you. I do think that Mamori is straightforward once she understands._

_ Keke, I do have a lot more but I'm not sure I remember the others well. Haha. Only those that stood out at some point. I actually want to watch movies again but I tried 2 weeks ago and it only made me feel sad. So I'm sticking to the light and funny ones for now._

_**Guest: **__It does work. Here is another chapter. Maybe you wished for more. Thank you for being supportive. _

_**Guest:**__ Here's the continuation. Hopefully they can. But Suzuna would surely show it to everyone. Haha._

**Chapter 39: Disappointment**

Hiruma waited and waited. The anticipation and excitement was killing him. After Mamori said that he can do whatever he wants, he just can't stop thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her. He realized that he's just like all other men when it comes to those terms since almost all he could think about now was making her moan out his name as he made a mess of her. He couldn't help it. He had been waiting for years. He had been wanting do her since a long time ago. Kissing her and holding her isn't enough anymore. He wanted more. He wanted her. All of her. He is dying for her acceptance.

He had checked her room last night and it was locked. It was a capital NO to him. He was really going to get locked rooms now. He needed to have or else they'd go back to square one. He wouldn't want that to happen. They're finally in this stage where intimacy is allowed. He would not forsake it. He has to grab this opportunity or else Mamori might drift away from him.

So when he was sure her friends finally left in the morning, he cornered her against the wall almost instantly. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'm claiming my place. Whatever I want right?"

Mamori would have backed away if she could but she was already against the wall. The intense gaze in his eyes are giving her shivers. He's eager. Way too eager. "Uhm, Hiruma-kun. You see, last night I thought a lot about us and I think I'd settle for it after a date after all," she said nervously. She instantly regretted saying it. Disappointment was clear on his face as he gazed at her analytically without saying a word. She had never seen him this disappointed. But of course, Hiruma don't break promises so he doesn't like people breaking it.

"Why?" was the only word he said. But his eyes were clearly telling her that she couldn't just say that after she promised and made him look forward to it.

Mamori looked away nervously and took a deep breath before replying. "I really thought about this over and over again. And we just started dating so I think we should take things a bit slow. I'm really really sorry."

"Oh, okay," were the only words he said and walked to his laptop on the coffee table. He was obviously not fine with it but do not want to force her. He did not even look at her in the eye when he replied. His aura had totally changed.

Mamori sweat-dropped. He is angry. She thought about it again. No, he's not just angry. He is hurt. She nervously, guiltily gazed at his back. She took a deep breath. "Uhm, eto. You see, what I mean is, you can do everything else except putting it in." Her eyes were wide in when Hiruma jumped to his feet and was instantly beside her and was already claiming her lips.

"You tease! You should have said that first," he spanked her butt and carried her lover's style. She almost had him, what a bad girl. How can she do that? Of course he would feel bad. He was thinking about it the whole time. But if he could do everything else except putting in then it's ok. He can do tons of things without putting his dick in. He grinned mischievously. Maybe he can even coax her along the way.

"Wait, Hiruma-kun. I can walk. Where are we going?," Mamori lightly complained. He was grinning again and looked happy. How can he have such drastic mood changes in just a few seconds? She thought he'd still be angry since she's not letting him do the final thing but it seems he's fine with doing other things.

"In my room," Hiruma flashed his fangs. He settled her once they were in his room and eagerly kissed her against the door. She wasn't responding at first due to surprise but got carried away by his kisses.

"Mou, we have . . . all day . . . you know." Mamori complained breathily when they broke apart. His eager kisses were melting her knees. If he continued like that, she wouldn't be able to stand.

"I know, but we have a lot to do." He was already kissing and sucking at her neck. He joyfully smiled when she tilted her head to give him more access. Both his hands cupped at her breast gently and his ego somersaulted as she moaned in pleasure. She pushed him gently when he started remove her shirt.

"We can't go all the way."

"I know. But I still need you naked on my bed," he grinned and her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Mou, why do I have to get naked? It's embarrassing."

"Come on. You said I can do everything else. I've already sucked those globes yesterday and you loved it remember?" he grinned as her face turned redder. He removed his shirt. Perhaps getting naked first would make her ease up. He knew he has to do his best to be gentle or he'll scare her off.

"Why are you undressing?" Mamori looked away. "Stop. That's enough," she said when she heard him unbuckling his belt. She's embarrassed to look at him.

"You can look all you want you know," Hiruma teased. She started to remove her shirt but Hiruma quickly intercepted to get the glory of undressing her. He'd love to do all the undressing. He gulped at the sight of her breasts still clad in her bra. He kissed her hungrily. Is it his fault for craving so much if she is way too beautiful that he can't help it? His arousal got harder as she responded to his kiss and moaned at his eagerness. She loves it. She actually loves that he's so eager for her. Then he would just make her feel even better. His hands roamed around her body and she moaned at the lightest touch. She's truly sensitive. He could tell she's already aroused.

Mamori can only moan as she accepted the pleasures he was giving her. What she felt yesterday wasn't a mistake after all. It wasn't her imagination. She loves his touch, his kisses, his ministrations, his eagerness, his overwhelming desire to own her. She didn't mind being owned by him. Most importantly, he does like her. He is driven not only by lust. She could feel his feelings in the way he looked at her, in his kisses, in his touch, in how he held her.

He removed her bra and was already alternately cupping and suckling at her breast in a few seconds. She threw her head back in pleasure. He already did this yesterday but somehow it feels even better now. Is it because they are dating now? Her arms wrapped around him in encouragement.

Hiruma wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed. He seated them with her on his lap. He kissed her passionately before trailing kisses down her nape and collarbone until he reached her nipples and alternately played with it; earning her sweet moans. His hands slowly snaked down below the waist. He groped her ass and rubbed at her thighs. She gripped at his locks when he gently caressed between her thighs.

"You're so hot down here," he looked up to her and moved his hand up and down. Her face was of pleasure and embarrassment. He kissed her to reassure her that it was alright to feel good and let it all out. She had been trying to tone down her moans. He watched her moan as he swiped a finger between her folds up to the nub that was already hard in excitement. She buried her face on his chest to hide it. He stopped and kissed her. "I want to see you, and listen to you."

"It's so embarrassing," she squeaked. Hiruma grinned and touched her again. "Aahhh~ Hiruma-kun!" she moaned and squirmed as his finger rolled around her clit. She's still embarrassed but the pleasure was overwhelming her. He's touching her over her clothing and yet it already feels incredible.

"That's it. I love that erotic voice," he kissed her again to make her feel just how much he had been longing and waiting for this. This means so much to him just as it is to her. They kissed until when she had that intoxicated look in her eyes like she did yesterday. They just separated and she was already pulling him in for another kiss. He happily dived in for the treat. She loves his kisses and he is overjoyed with that.

_**A/N:**__ Ya-ha! There goes our couple. That's just the warm up. Kekeke._


	40. Chapter 40: A Blooming Hope?

**A/N:** Hi all! Hope you're all still hanging on there. I am having quite a hard time writing this. I can't think properly these past few days so I didn't upload. I don't want to post a very half-assed work.

I'm still not back to work and it's quite stressing. Although I don't want to go back to work yet currently, due to circumstances (ah the contradiction!). I've had enough of staying inside but I'm still obeying the rules of course. Just taking some fresh air on the veranda every now and then to ease my worries. There had been a lot of positive cases lately.

I'm trying to do other things to stay sane during trying times and I hope you all are doing well. Stay safe and protect yourself when you go out. Do not underestimate the invisible enemy. Be careful at all times. And do not underestimate your mental health. I had always thought of myself as mentality healthy and strong but these months of isolation is getting to me too. Do what you must to keep yourself as mentally and emotionally healthy as possible.

I'm trying to upload as soon as possible and I am very much thankful to all of you for your support. **I am grateful** of all your comments/reviews, follows/kudos, and favourites. Keep on reading and waiting (hehe) as I try my best to continue writing and uploading.

**Special mention** to **Guest** for being the **First Commenter** on the last update. Thank you for always waiting for the update and leaving a review. Your prayers are working. Kekeke.

A **warm warm welcome** to **all** our **new readers**: **Manar, Ana_k, Kinda Ichirou, asunalila **and all those I've failed to mention. I'm happy that you found this fanfic. Do read on and I'll try to satisfy that HiruMamo craving. Kekeke. If you feel left out, do leave a comment/review so I can add you to my mentions and reply to your comments.

BTW, I have warned right from that start that this would contain adult content so read on at your own risk. I don't know exactly what age group is reading this but I do hope you are at the age where you are allowed to read adult content. I think I did rate this as **Mature**. And to all those who were looking for HiruMamo juicy lemons/love scenes, you are in the right place. Lol.

**Reminders: **PROTECT YOURSELF. STAY HEALTHY. KEEP SANE. READ MY FICS. Kekeke

**Guest:** You got a tough question there. Hahaha. Should I say we'll know in the omake fic? Haha. Ah, fine fine. I'll say it. Lol. Yes he did, on the first day and second day. But he had to be discreet for her sake so he wore his clothes properly the next times.

**GreenChariot221:** We'll see about that policy. Hahaha. Hiruma knows what to do. Lol. I'm relieved that your sister is getting better now. I pray for her fast recovery. I myself, am trying to stay sane. It's hard not to get depressed sometimes but we have to cheer ourselves up.

**crecentomoon:** Kekeke. Sending you a Hiruma. Lol. Don't. Just don't or you'll end up single for a really long time. Haha. Just kidding. If he's the right person for you and he really loves you, surely he will treat you well and you'll know when he's 'The One'.

Ah indeed. Me too. Sometimes the real world just sucks to much I'd like to escape. But I know when I return it's still the same so just gotta live with it and hang on or try making things better.

I already left you hanging. Lol. Next part's coming.

**Guest:** Hahaha. Let's see.

**V:** Welcome. I haven't uploaded in days but the fire's still burning so read on. KEKEKE

**Guest:** Thank you. Here's another chapter. Ya-ha!

**TalithaSapph:** Ah indeed. Delayed gratification yet again. Good luck to her when the time comes. And hot indeed. Kekeke. I was nearly made that as a make out scene but changed my mind.

Hahaha. Let's see. I've got a plan and it keeps on changing by the minute. Lol. And do say goodbye to that innocence. This chapter and the next is, ahem. Yes. Kekeke.

**asunalila:** Welcome to this fanfic. I'm glad you found this to satisfy and nurture that HiruMamo love. Keep on reading. I'll do my best to keep on writing. Read my other fics as well. Just click my name that appears on ffn and you will be redirected to my other HiruMamo fanfics.

**Lady Yori:** Haha. I'm trying to picture it but I can't. I added it anyway. Lol. And yep, still sex but he gotta hold back a bit more. Oh well, let's see what happens. Kekeke.

**GreenChariot221:** Me too. I am frustrated at how late the comments arrive since I'm waiting for it. Grr. Ah yes,. That delayed gratification. He is already starving and yet she's making him famished. 'Devouring' hahaha. I certainly agree. Good luck to her.

**V:** I tried years ago and stopped because when I get to the good part I have to pay to read it. I was like 'No, thanks. I'd just stay with anime and manga.' Hahaha. I do read manwha sometimes. I'll check it when I have the time. Kekeke.

**Guest:** I literally laughed out loud when I read your comment. You said you can feel it coming and yep. I was planning to upload several hours ago but I fell asleep before I could reply to all the reviews. Here's the update. Ya-ha!

**Chapter 40: A Blooming Hope?**

Hiruma smiled victoriously; a new hope was blooming. He knew Mamori was more into it now. She's aroused and he could see the lust burning in her eyes. He looked at her in the eye, as if asking permission. She nodded and his right hand entered her underwear to lavish her most private part. "Hiruma-kun~" was her breathy moan as he gently palmed her wetness and she held onto him tightly, hiding her face on his chest to muffle her ecstatic moans.

Hiruma swallowed hard. She's warm and wet and growing softer and softer the more he touched her. Her body was ready to accept him. If only she'd allow, he would put his dick in. He licked his lips as she moaned in pleasure. He swiped his middle finger up and down her slit before teasing that now erect nub. "Ah~ Hiruma-kun . . ." she gripped at his locks. He watched her erotic face as she threw her head back in pleasure. That face was too alluring; he almost devoured her. He covered her lips with his and made her feel just how much he wanted her.

He teased the spots where she reacted most last time. She tightly held onto him and chanted his name; but what he wanted was his given name; not the 'Hiruma-kun' that she always used to call him as they work together. He is not her captain or quarterback right now. He is just him. Her lover.

He stopped his ministrations when she was about to orgasm. She opened her eyes in disappointment. Her probing gaze was asking why and she obviously felt bad about it. He kissed her and tugged at her lower garment. He wanted her naked. He wanted to see everything closely and engrave it in his mind.

Mamori unsteadily stood up and let him rid her of her skirt, seemingly forgetting about her naked breast. He pushed her back to the bed and she closed her eyes as he trailed kisses from her legs, up to her thighs. He lifted her lower body and her eyes fluttered open when he removed her underwear.

"This is so embarrassing." She sat up and covered her core with both palms, suddenly back to herself.

"Let me look at you."

"No. It's embarrassing," her face was a deep shade of red.

"Come on, I've seen it before." He teased. Well he had seen her totally naked twice. Once in the bath and the other in her room. It was both accidental. When she didn't lock doors because she thought he wasn't coming home yet but he did anyway and did not know how to knock. But he never completely saw everything. His naughty self wanted to see her wide open.

Mamori looked away, still too embarrassed to show herself.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow and smirked. Mamori was wide-eyed as he opened her legs. She tried to close it but he was stronger than her tenfold. He trailed kisses on her inner thighs until he reached her palms. She tried to stop her moans. He teased her with wet kisses and licks at the back of her hand and fingers, like how he intended to do to the part she covered.

"Hiruma-kun, stop it. The way you do it is so lewd." He did it even more. "That place is dirty."

"What are you talking about? This place is heaven," Hiruma lovingly kissed at the back of her hand.

"Mou, stop being such a pervert." She knew what he intended to do. She had read it in romance novels. He wanted to kiss her down there and do perverted naughty stuff. That's exactly why she didn't want to give him access. But his licks and kisses were resonating all over her body. She felt so weak; like her whole body was turning into a soft puddle of heat and wetness for him to savour.

"Mamori," he looked up to her and asked in a husky voice that sent ripples of heat in that place between her legs. "Everything I want, right? I want you," he added and her heart was beating wildly. His eyes were gazing at her intently, and she realized that he was holding back. He was trying so hard not to rush her and she was bidding her time a bit too long that he was about to lose control. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. Then she shyly, slowly removed her hands away from her core and watched as he gulped and intently gazed at her body. Something she knew bulged wildly between his legs, pushing against his pants as if trying to break free from its bounds. And somehow she felt happier knowing that it was her doing.

He kissed her thankfully before he dived in between her thighs to savour the treat. "Kya! Don't smell it," she squeaked in embarrassment when he inhaled her scent. Her arousal smelled too good he could have dipped his tongue right away in that little hole where her juices were oozing. He planted kisses over all of her first before gently dipping the tip of his tongue in the pool of wetness and slowly, lazily licked up to her erect nub. He watched her revel in ecstasy in every little touch he made.

"I love how you taste," he looked up to her and she covered her face with both palms. She peeked on him through her fingers anyway. Hiruma smirked. He would make her forget about being shy. He lavished her clit with kisses and licks before sucking on it in a way she would surely call lewd. He wanted to be as lewd as possible. And she forgot about being embarrassed as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Ah~ Aahh~" Mamori was a moaning mess. He smiled victoriously and went lower. He teased her opening with his tongue. "It's . . . going . . .aahh . . . inside me . . ." She half moaned and gripped at his blond locks when he dipped his tongue inside and rolled it around to feel her more. She went crazy when he teased her clit with a finger as he dipped his tongue in and out of her. Her arms gave way so she lay down on the bed, making her core get even more exposed to him. He didn't stop his ministrations until he made her cum and finally heard his given name escape her lips.

"Youichi," she moaned in ecstasy as she shivered in pleasure. Hearing his name escape her lips in her euphoric state meant so much to him. He lovingly kissed her and gently carried her to the center of the bed. He stretched beside her, and wrapped his arms around her as she slowly came down from her high.

"From now on you will call me that," Hiruma kissed her on the cheek. Her body had heated up and she had turned even softer. The smell of her arousal had gotten stronger and it's teasing him real bad. It's taking all of him to stay sane.

"Hmm." She groggily looked up to him. She was still overwhelmed by her orgasm and it made his ego make a back flip in happiness. "Felt good, right?" he grinned at her. She pouted and weakly hit him on the chest; embarrassed at how he would even ask that when it obviously did. She looked so cute that he couldn't stop kissing her again. This time on the mouth and she reciprocated. After a minute or two of kissing, he couldn't take it anymore. His arousal was killing him.

"My turn now," Hiruma said and Mamori's gasped when he put her right hand on his boxers and felt his bulging erection. Since when did he even remove his pants?

**A/N:** Look forward to the next chapter. Ya-ha! (And smirks evilly.) Kekeke


	41. Chapter 41: Unexpected Gift

_**A/N: **__What I can say about this chapter? Read at your own risk. Kekeke. _

_I waited for comments before uploading this so I can reply immediately. __**Special mention **__to __**GreenChariot221**__ for being the __**First commenter**__ and only commenter in __**Chapter 40 before I upload chap 41**__. KEKEKE. I wonder about that as well. Here is a __**SUPER CHAP**__ and you'll know why after you read it. Kekeke. (I am apologizing to goody-two-shoes Mamori right now. Hahaha. And congratulating our beloved quarterback. Because I felt bad for making him wait for so long. This is a reward for him. Kekeke)_

**Chapter 41: Unexpected Gift**

Mamori was suddenly dragged back down to Earth when her naughty boyfriend said it was his turn and put her hand on his genitals. She didn't notice when he undressed. She gasped at the raw feeling. He was burning hot and rock hard and got even harder at the touch of her hand. She blinked as he unashamedly used her hand to pleasure himself. He was bigger than last time. Maybe because they are both naked on his bed right now.

His breathing quickened and got heavier the more he used her hand up and down his member. He kissed at her nape and shoulders and his right hand was grabbing a breast. "Uhm, Hiruma-kun . . ." he instantly stopped. And his eyes told her she shouldn't call him that. She blushed. "Yo-Youichi," she said and he kissed her. "Uhm, I don't know exactly what to do."

Hiruma grinned happily at that. She's willing to do things. He sat up and she followed suit. "I'll teach you." He caught her stealing a glance at his erection and her face turned into a deeper shade. She even gulped and he's member couldn't help but salute her in happiness. She likes what she sees. "You can look all you want."

"I didn't," she instantly denied but their eyes met and she knew he caught her.

He smirked and she looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her. He kissed her to reassure her. "You'll have to look if you want to know what to do." He got both of her hands. "For starters, touch me like you did last time." He gulped when she did as she was told. He groaned as she touched from his tip down to his shaft and cupped his balls. He wrapped her right hand around his shaft and he guided her on how he liked it. She's a fast learner indeed. He was breathing heavily in seconds.

Mamori watched his reactions as she touched him. She loved hearing his ragged breathing and pleasured face. She had never seen him like this and it's making her crazy. His room was filled with his scent and it was intoxicating her. And the more she touched him and watched him make facial expressions she had never seen before, the more she gets aroused and the more she wanted to make him feel even better. She wanted to experience this Hiruma Youichi who wanted her to call him by his given name.

"Do it more quickly and grip me a bit tighter," he said between heavy breathing. She saw beads of pre-cum on his tip. (Thanks to all the books she had read she know a lot of things. She just never got the chance to apply what she had learned.) She almost licked it on impulse but stopped herself; scared that he might not like it.

"Mamori, I'm going to . . . " he trailed off with a groan. She realized he was about to release and did her best to bring him there. "Fuck! Mamori," he exclaimed as he came and to his surprise she quickly covered his tip with her mouth. He threw his head back and moaned at the gesture. She didn't remove her mouth and waited until he released all of his cum in her mouth. He swallowed hard at the sight of her head between his legs. Her mouth felt like heaven. He released the last drop and felt all of his release pooling inside her mouth. She looked up to him, as if inquiring if it's done. He nodded and she slowly removed her lips from his tip and some of his cum leaked out to her chin and her hand. He was about to look around for anything he could grab where she could spit it but to his astonishment, she glanced at him before swallowing it. She licked her lips and hands clean and got even the cum that escaped from her lips. "Mamori?!" he exclaimed like an idiot in amazement.

"Salty and a bit bitter," she said and Hiruma blinked like an idiot before he processed that she was referring to his taste. The bitterness might be the coffee he so loved to drink. And to think that she didn't like bitter food and drinks but she gulped down his semen like it was some sweet drink.

Mamori realized that Hiruma was staring at her wildly. "Did I do it wrong?" she inquired in self-consciousness. "I'm sorry. It's my first time to do this kind of thing. I can do it better," she said apologetically. She mentally scolded herself for getting carried away. What if she did it wrong? What if he didn't like it? What if he thought she's a perverted girl? What if he is disappointed? She wanted the ground to swallow her. She just did that on impulse. It just felt like the most appropriate thing to do at that moment and she just did it.

Hiruma read her mind in the panicked look in her eyes and kissed her. "That was exhilarating. You did very well. I love it,," he reassured her. Hiruma couldn't believe it. She was even apologizing. She just drank his cum and she was saying sorry. He never even thought she would be willing to do that. And he's fine even if she never did that. She's raising his hopes up for other things.

"Really?" she asked like a kid and he kissed her again. "Then why are you like that again? Doesn't that mean you're not satisfied?"

"That's because you suddenly wrapped your mouth around me. Of course I'd go crazy and get hard again. Your mouth is heavenly," he said unashamedly and she looked like a ripe tomato in embarrassment. She glanced at his arousal and he could tell she wanted to redeem herself. He was mentally praying she would do what he has in mind but did not want to ask for too much. It's fine if she don't but he'd be on cloud nine if she did.

Mamori looked up to him; asking if it was alright if she tried to redo it better. To do it in a way that he would be satisfied. She was embarrassed to ask it out loud and thankfully he picks up on everything. He nodded and said "you can do everything you want, love." Mamori's heart beat wildly at that. It's like he was saying he is hers. She gazed at him and knew he meant it. His eyes were filled with hopeful excitement; looking forward to whatever she'll give him. They kissed passionately before she went on all fours and Hiruma knew she's going to do something he thought he'd get only in his imagination.

Mamori took a deep breath. She can do this. She wanted to make him feel good. Sarah and Ako said that they do this for their special person. They said she needs to be active in sex too and she knew they were right. She can't just lie down and make him do all the work. Hiruma had gone through so much waiting and finally initiated this. She needs to gather her courage and do what she really wanted. She couldn't believe she had been a coward and an idiot all these years and never confessed to him. She had denied her feelings and the longing she felt for him. She had pretended that she never noticed how he slips up sometimes and gaze at her lovingly. She had pretended that she never noticed anything even when she started to actually pick up things. She pretended and denied it all. She was too scared to face what may happen if she was wrong. She had pretended that she was never affected with him walking around topless and sometimes just wearing boxers that clearly outline what he has. She had denied that sometimes she had naughty dreams of him and her together. She had denied that she actually longed for him so much. She had denied how she wanted to be able to satisfy him.

She gently caressed his arousal as she mentally declared that she would stop denying and pretending now. From now on, she would stop fooling herself and do as she pleases and she would do her best to satisfy him.

_**A/N:**__ How was that folks? Kekeke. I wonder what happens in the next chap. Hahaha._


	42. Chapter 42: Pleasuring Each Other

_**A/N:**__ I am deeply sorry for the hiatus. I was mentally tired. And I gotta earn a living so the bills won't pile up. (I'm doing other work since tourism is still no good.) This story was always in my mind and I kept on thinking how to write it but I didn't have the time. I'll do my best to write as much as I can to finish this and continue the others. __**Special mention**__ to __**GreenChariot221, TalitaSaphh, V, and Guest**__; thank you for checking on me and my work even though I haven't uploaded again for some time. I'm grateful as well to all the others who checked in every now and then. And welcome to this fic to all new readers. (To those who prayed for update/s; here it comes. I guess you're prayers have been heard. Lol.)_

_**August 21, 2019**__ was the day I first uploaded this fanfiction. It seems I really have to finish this now. We have been in this story for a year now so I guess the time to wrap it up is nigh. I'll do my best to satisfy our HiruMamo thirst. And whatever I promised that I wasn't able to fit in before the story ends will be written as omakes. _

_ By the way, once again; I did rate this as mature so good luck in reading all the details. Kekeke. Not my fault whatever happens. Lol. (then evilly smirks. Kekeke)_

**Chapter 42: Pleasuring Each Other**

Hiruma reveled in ecstasy at the feeling; to say that it felt good was an understatement. It was intoxicating. Euphoric. Heavenly. Mamori said it was her first time to give a head but she was already good at it (not that he had that much experience either but he knew she was good).

Hiruma Youichi, the oh-so-famous control-freak completely lost himself and bared himself to the woman between his legs. He was neither able to stay calm and collected nor hide the pleasure on his face as she kissed and licked at his member. He watched her intently to enjoy the erotic scene he imagined for a gazillion times as he masturbated. It was happening and it was way too good to be true. But the sensations told him it was real and not just another fantasy.

He had tried touching her but she stopped him. She wanted to focus on pleasuring him. He sat back against the headboard and let her do as she wishes; his hands petting her silken hair. His legs were open with her in between; naked and on all fours on his king sized bed. Ah, how many times did he fantasize of this happening?

To be the one loved by Anezaki Mamori, he's one lucky bastard. But of course he didn't sit still and wait. He had gone through much to get her. And it was one hell of a gamble. There was so much at stake, but he was willing to try and look where it got him. She was lured in and fell for his traps. She fell for him like he planned. And he was very much willing to reciprocate because he already had his eyes on her, way before she liked him. Or was it him that fell for her traps? Ah, who knows? He doesn't care anymore. His thoughts vanished as she sucked at his balls while caressing his shaft.

Mamori kissed from his tip down to his stiff shaft as she cupped his balls and licked back up to focus on that sensitive spot. She teased him there until beads of precum started to drip from his member. She licked it clean before wrapping her mouth around him. Hiruma made a deep groan at the sensation. He threw his head back in delight. Her mouth was warm and wet around him. It's sucking him in. Deeper. He wanted it deeper. _Ah yes, like that_. Mamori tried putting him in as far as she could. Amazing. How could one make you feel so much pleasure? He never felt like this before, no matter how many times he had masturbated.

She started sucking him and he couldn't suppress a moan from escaping his lips. A few moments later he wasn't able to stop himself from bobbing her head up and down; her eyes telling him to go on just made it worse and his sanity left him. His mind was still hazy as he tried to recall how long exactly he was able to hold out before he came again and she licked him clean. He cupped her face right after and kissed her passionately.

Mamori understood that he loved it and was saying thank you. He even looked guilty and apologetic for losing control and doing as he pleases but she was fine with it. She loved how he looked back then: the look of ecstasy in his eyes, that desperate need, the lack of restraint or pretense despite wanting to stop or not overdo anything. He was just him. A naked Hiruma Youichi in his most vulnerable state; a sight that only she was able to witness.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hiruma couldn't stop himself from asking. He knew she had no love or sexual experience at all (since he made sure she didn't get any if not with him) but somehow she knew what to do. The way her fingers teased him, how she focused on sensitive spots, how to use her tongue, and a damn lot more. He couldn't help but wonder if she tried practicing it or something. She blushed deeply at the question.

"You shouldn't ask that," Mamori replied and it only made the blond even more curious. The blush on her face told him that she did practice. She knew how to do it so she must have researched it. How she practiced? He was dying to know but decided not to push her. He carried her on his lap instead and kissed her deeply. He would make her feel even better than before. He mentally raised a fist in victory as she hungrily kissed him back. She had wrapped her arms around his neck so his hands were free to roam her body.

"Mmmpph" Mamori gasped amid his kisses when she felt that his right hand snaked down between her legs. He palmed her before teasing her clit. He trailed kisses down to her neck and collarbone before suckling on her breasts. His left hand groped whichever of her globes he wasn't teasing with his mouth. "Aahh, Youichi!" Getting pleasured on her sensitive spots all at the same time was too much. She had gotten so aroused from doing him that she's very sensitive now. She felt her walls tighten. She wanted to tighten around something. Around him. Yes, around his sturdy manhood. But she knew she couldn't. Not yet, even if she really wanted to. It was starting to be too tight inside. Something. Anything. He continued to pleasure her and she was about to cum when he suddenly stopped. Again. She pouted in disappointment; and then cutely glared. _How could he always cut it when she's feeling really good?_ _He's always so rude. How can he be so mean even during sex?_

Hiruma grinned; knowing fully that she's aching for something right now. "Not this time. I'll make you feel even better. Do you trust me?"

Mamori eyed him suspiciously. Mirth and lust was dancing in his eyes. She turned a bit nervous when she saw that glint of mischievousness and knew he was up to something. But before she waivered, he kissed her and all her doubts were washed away. She moaned when he played with her entrance. "Aah!" she exclaimed when he dipped a finger inside. She suddenly felt the existence of that hole. It was really there and the intrusion was a bit uncomfortable at first, and then she felt the pleasure and held onto his shoulder.

The blond smiled and licked his lips. She was okay with it. She did say everything was fine except putting his dick in. Meaning if it was something else, it was ok. Not even half of his middle finger was in and yet she was already holding onto him tightly. Her breathing further quickened. She's slippery and warm inside. And she was so tight. It was like her insides was a vacuum pulling his finger to go deeper. He had tried to be as gentle as he could, feeling her hymen stretch. She was so slippery and soft so it was really easy to enter her. He hardened at the thought of putting his member instead but strengthened his will and calmed himself.

She buried her face on his chest when he moved his finger around. She got hotter and wetter as he rubbed her and gradually put his whole middle finger inside. The sensation was new to her so she made little cries of frustration at the contradiction. She was a mixture of whimpers and moans. He couldn't blame her since compared to her middle finger; his was far larger and longer. Even if she had tried masturbating, it wouldn't be the same to this.

He rewarded her with a kiss for enduring it all. He knew it must have been a bit painful. But he could also tell it was more pleasurable. She looked frustrated at first; perhaps due to feeling good despite the pain, until the pain vanished and replaced with ecstasy. He kissed at her nape as he gently fingered her and enjoyed her elated moans. He found that special place inside her and teased it. And all her shyness disappeared. She opened her legs to give him more access. Her moans echoed in his room. He alternately sucked at her nipples to make her feel even better, lavished her little nub, and teased her g-spot until she came. "Y-Youichi . . ." was her elated moan. He kissed her lovingly but did not stop the movement of his fingers until he felt that wetness pour over. His hand was soaked in her cum. He could never be so happy. He was able to make her squirt.

What the hell was that? Did she just pee? Mamori's eyes opened in panic. But before she could say anything, Hiruma gave her a reassuring kiss.

"You're really sensitive. I love it. You came and squirted," Hiruma replied to her unspoken question. He gently pulled out his finger and more of the liquid poured out of her once the plug was out. He licked at his hand to taste her cum.

She blushed madly in embarrassment. She had read about squirting but she didn't know she would experience it so soon. "D-Don't do that," Mamori chastised.

"What? Your cum tastes good." Hiruma grinned.

"This is so embarrassing."

"Don't forget you drank mine twice," Hiruma reminded her. She couldn't say anything to that. She just turned redder and hid her face on his chest.

Mamori suddenly felt sleepy. She could still hear her naughty boyfriend licking his fingers while she was starting to doze off in his arms. Who knew sex would be this arduous? And they haven't even done the main course.

"Hey, no sleeping. We're not done yet," Hiruma peeked at her sleepy face. She was clearly shaken awake when she heard what he said.

"What do you mean?" Mamori asked wide-eyed. She felt like her whole body had turned to jelly after what they had been doing. What else would he do?

"One more. Let's cum together," Hiruma grinned. His dick had been painfully hard this whole time. He couldn't possibly just lie down after all that.

"Eh? We can't do it yet," Mamori nervously replied. She couldn't possibly handle it at the moment. He's huge and surely it would be painful. She's feeling really weak right now.

"We won't. Trust me," Hiruma implored. He knew it was selfish of him but he'd better let her know right from the start that he would be demanding much. He had been starving for her for so long that if he lost willpower, he would have ravaged her. But the worst thing he could do was terrify her. She's the only one he wouldn't want to be truly terrified of him.

Mamori eyed him, trying to figure out what he has in mind and then gave up. She did trust him a while ago and felt extremely good. "Uhm, ok." And he settled her on the bed; making her lay on her side. He lay down behind her and held her on the waist.

"Youichi?" She gasped when he opened her legs and rubbed his member at her wet opening. She said they couldn't do it yet. What is he doing? But her mind became hazy and she started moaning at the pleasant feeling. His arousal was so stiff and hot against her wetness.

Hiruma watched her revel in pleasure. He desperately wanted to put it in. Her erotic face and moans were making him crazy. He lightly bit at her nape to divert his attention and she groaned in pain at first and then moaned in pleasure. It was so hard for him to do it; but he reluctantly separated his tip from her entrance or else he would slam it in. He closed her legs back and inserted his arousal between her thighs such that their genitals were touching. He kissed her cheek and trailed kisses down to her collarbone. He cupped her breasts as he started moving to and fro. They moaned in unison as their genitals rubbed together. He manoeuvred so his member also rubbed at her clit every time he moved.

Mamori did her best to look behind her. She wanted to see his face. She moaned against his mouth when he captured her lips. If it would feel this good doing naughty stuff with him, then she wouldn't mind doing this kind of thing every now and then. He opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. She completely lost herself to his bidding and responded to his every touch; arching her back to let him touch her more.

_**A/N:**__ Pleasuring each other, and making sure that both parties involved are enjoying or satisfied is important in a romantic relationship so I can't help but write this one. I believe Hiruma and Mamori are both thoughtful enough to think of each other's satisfaction during sex. Even Hiruma would not just go for the hammering recklessly; he'd want his woman happy and satisfied. (If this wasn't the first time they do this, I would have made it a 69; if you know what I mean. Lol)_


End file.
